


vice

by gorexshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Coronavirus, Daddy Issues, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren - Freeform, Eren is confused, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Manga and anime spoilers, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, only weed, reader is a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorexshit/pseuds/gorexshit
Summary: Eren somehow shows up in 2021, whether it is due to the power of the Titans, he himself doesn’t  know. You find him on the street like a puppy and you decide to help him
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 142
Kudos: 471





	1. liar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Carnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924510) by [CaptainDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate). 



You looked at your phone, it was 3:15 AM. You ran your eyes over the snack regiment, wondered if to buy something, but nothing looked encouraging. You went to the cash register where a young, tired guy was standing. You saw how tired he is even through the mask.  
„Hey, I'm paying for the car on the one, and Marlboro, please” you said, because everyone knows that cigarettes are the best way to satisfy hunger, right? the cashier handed you a small box and the price for it and gas was shown on the cash register. You paid and with a short „Good night” you headed for the exit side.  
Only your car was there, it's a complete wasteland after all. Through the arm you saw the cashier hiding in the back room, he would probably take a nap. You put one cigarette in your mouth, put the box in your pocket and grabbed the keys to your car instead.  
Then a sudden glow of light blinded you for a moment, you thought that some idiot had to go around the bend and blind yourself with headlights. Sometimes they do races on these roads because there is no police station nearby. But you didn't hear any engine noise, instead you just heard something hitting the curb. When your pupils get used back to night, you saw someone lying by the road. Without thinking at all, you ran up to this person.  
„Hey you” you crouched next to them. Their eyes were closed, only their head was on the curb and some blood was slowly dripping from their forehead. They didn't have a face mask, but you didn't have time to think about it.  
„Hey wake up!” you said reaching for the phone and the other hand trying to turn their head so that the wound wouldn’t touch the ground.  
As soon as your fingertips touched their skin, they suddenly opened their eyes wide. Emeralds. They grabbed your wrist and quickly rose to a sit. You unexpected this, you fell on your butt, your cigarette dropped from your mouth, and they appeared above you.  
„Are you crazy?” you screamed in their face.  
„Who are you?” he said in a deep voice and he looked around, he looked confused.  
You were reaching for the pepper spray that was always in your jacket’s pocket. But before you even took it out, you kicked him in the stomach.  
„Augh!” he grabbed the spot where he got kicked and released your hand from his grip. You stood up quickly, stepped back with pepper spray in your hand.  
„What the fuck man? I tried to help you” you muttered.  
He still sitting on the ground, he looked around, he looked towards the station, especially at the big lit sign with the inscription "fuel". He got up, he was dressed strangely, certainly not for this time of year. His ankles were exposed. His head must have been spinning, he couldn't keep his balance very well.  
„Where am I?” he asked strangely.  
„We are at a gas station in some shit-hole, I don't even know exactly where” you replied. „Everything is all right with you? You’re bleeding” you pointed to his forehead.  
„Me?” he muttered softly and put his fingers to the wound. After a few seconds he looked above himself, lowered his head and looked at the bloody fingers and again above himself as if he were surprised. „Are you from Marley? You know who I am?” he asked a little angry and a little worried.  
„From where? No, I’m from [the city you are from], and no, I don’t know you” you answered confused. You started to wonder if he was hit by a car or maybe he ran away from a psychiatric facility.  
He looked even more angry than before, his eyes narrowed and frowned. He looked again at the blood on his hand, then suddenly he bite himself between his thumb and wrist.  
„ _Definitely a psychiatric facility_ ” you thought.  
He bites himself again and again.  
„Hey! I can call for help or police, did you were hit by the car or something?” you asked aggressively, grabbing his arm to stop him.  
„What year is it?” he asked suddenly.  
„2021” you replied, already sure that is so because the car had hit him, something in his brain fucked up or he’s just casually fucked up.  
He grabbed his head and squeezed his long hair. „What have I done, I fucked up” he growled.  
„I can call an ambulance” you said backing up.  
“No, please don't call, anything, anyone, anywhere!” he almost looked scared. „I need help, my family got killed, um, the thieves, thieves did it! They were in police uniform you can't call the police. I can’t go back there, so please can I spend the night at your house? Please, I won't hurt you” he said nervously.  
You started to wonder if he was really acting so strange because of what he said or he just made it up for some reason. You took advantage of the fact that he got dangerously close to you, you breathed in this scent. You don't smell alcohol. He also had no dilated pupils. Looking at his eyes, you saw terror in them, and that the boy in front of you is simply scared.  
„Fuck it” you thought. You've made stupid decisions more than once, already, on more not gonna kill anyone, right?  
„Get in the car” you said confidentiality. You let him pass you so he wouldn't stab you in the back... You looked around to make sure some friend of his isn’t here and he is not going to rob you or even worse. Nobody's here, so you turned to your car. As soon as you saw the boy struggling with the door handle, as if he did not know that the cars were locked, you took out the keys and opened your car. He clearly got scared of the sound that your old car made. He jumped a little but when he saw you get in, he did it too. He looked around your car hesitantly. When you made yourself comfortable, hiding the pepper spray by the door, you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.  
„Fasten your seatbelt” you muttered.  
„What?” he turned to you as if he didn't understand what you were talking about.  
You looked at him like he was a moron, then you reached for your seatbelt and like a mom to a child, you showed him like fasten it.  
„No” he said firmly.  
You rolled your eyes. You thought, that he was probably some kind of rustic who thinks the belts in the car are taking away his freedom.  
You drove away from the gas station. Driving down an empty street with no lanterns, and your eyes never leaving the road, you asked „How old are you?”. You thought about it for a moment. He said his family was killed, he didn’t look so old from his face but he seemed quite serious to a teenager. So you were wondering if his family were his wife and children or parents and siblings.  
„Nineteen” he replied quietly, after a while, as if he needed time to think about it, leaning his head against the window.  
„My name is [y/n] and yours is?” you said loosely, casually.  
It took him a moment again „Eren” he answered.  
You continued driving in silence, getting to your apartment took a while because you liked to drive outside the city at night, you could relax in loneliness and silence on the roof of the car looking at the stars that could be seen more clearly than in the city, maybe you even planned to smoke so weed. Well that’s was before you meet this guy.


	2. claws

As soon as you entered the suburbs, Eren couldn't unhook himself from the window. You had the impression that he is most attracted to glowing things. Like neon lights in clubs or bars. To get to your apartment you had to drive through the main part of the city. When you saw, how Eren open his mouth as soon as he saw the first glass taller building, you thought he might have been kept in the basement by his parents and actually he killed them and now he’s in shock or something. You rejected the thought that you are sitting next to the killer, because you already agreed to help him and it would be strange to change your mind now.

„You've never been in the city before?” you asked not too seriously so as not to upset him, despite the fact that you didn't want to provoke him somehow.

„Of course I was in city before” he replied arrogantly, not even glancing in your direction. 

You stopped at an intersection, there was not a single living soul around, especially cars but you were waiting for green light anyway. Suddenly he asked „You know about the Titans?”.

You looked at him, now he looked at you too with those big green eyes. 

„You speak of titans as half gods half humans, from Greek mythology? I heard about it in some movie” you answered with a question.

„Greek? No I'm talking about creatures as big as those tall buildings we passed, ugly, human twisted into human-eating monsters” Eren replied seriously as if he was telling you about some animals or something that really exists. 

„No, and if you are not telling me about some creatures from a movie or a book, I have to disappointed you, such a thing doesn’t exist” you explained as you tried not to laugh.

„Like... nowhere?” he asked, like you had just told a child that santa doesn't exist.

„Yes definitely” you replied and a slight smile appeared on your face. 

„But are you sure? Maybe you just don't know what it is like on some island, over the ocean or something”. 

The green light has shone, you stepped on the gas lightly and looking at the road, you answered, slightly indignant „ I'm sorry, but I have geography and biology in school, I know there aren't any monstrous people on this globe who eat people, something like turning a man into a monster which have size of a building isn’t possible” You said arrogantly. Maybe you drove some madman in the car but that doesn't mean you will listen to his conspiracy theories politely.

„You went to school? You are some kind of aristocrat or someone from the royal family.And what globe are you talking about?” he replied with all seriousness. You looked at him like on the idiot, which he probably is. 

You didn't speak to him until you parked in front of your apartment building. You stripped off your belts and you turned to face him. You wondered about it on the way. Earlier he said that he is from here, since he escaped from thieves, murderers. He couldn’t run more than a few miles at most. He spoke too well your language to be some native from a distant island. He looks like an ordinary white guy. So one explanation popped up in your head. „Are you Amish?” you asked. In fact, you didn't know much about Amish, you only knew that they are strict and live without technology.

Seconds of silence passed, he looked at you like you looked at him. You sighed and added „I don't know much about Amish but I know they live without technology, look, I'm eighteen years old, we're almost peers. I understand if this thieves story was made up. You had an argument with your parents or something and you ran away, it’s okay. I'll let you stay overnight with me, but you have to tell me the truth”.

He stared at you for a good few more minutes after you said that you knew, he lied before. He even started fiddling with a strand of his long, brown hair nervously. He dropped his head and looking down, he said „Yes, you are right, sorry for lying”. 

You smiled gently and you patted his hair. He was looking at you as if you were about to tear his head off.

You chuckled under your breath. „Okay then listen. My mom is in the apartment and she can't see you. So when we go up and I open the door, you will go straight to my room.The first door on the left and you will close it behind you, I'll calm my dog, I'll take a first aid kit for you and I'll come to you, okay?”

„You will calm the dog, does it mean that they are dangerous?” Eren asked right away.

„You know, you’re a stranger to her, but without my command she will do nothing, she will only bark, I promise she won't do anything to you” you smiled to cheer him up. 

A scene appeared in Eren's head where his father's sister is being torn apart by dogs. He just nodded and followed a strange girl to the building. He had no idea how he got here, he doesn't remember the last few days or how he got in the future. „ 2021, so it's about 1200 years later but did they count the years differently than we do? I can’t remember. I had to screw something up with the power of a Founding titan ” Eren thought. It was interrupted when a small room opened in front of him. When she walked in, he only raised an eyebrow. 

„It will take us up, faster than the stairs” she said simply looking at the little glowing box in her hand. 

„ _ It's like a footbridge that lifts us to the tops of the walls _ ” he explained himself in his head and went inside. She pressed one of the buttons with numbers, for some reason she did it through the material of her jacket. And the door closed behind them. Eren immediately turned towards them and then looked at the girl, thinking that right now she will take the opportunity to murder him. She stared at that glowing box instead, brunet rudely looked closely. She looked on "people" through this box every now and then.Eren glared for a moment and looked to see if these people were under the box, like in the other side, but no. The green eyed man went closer to her and pointed his finger at these people. „How did you put them there?” he asked. „ _ So here are little people instead of titans _ ” he thought.

„Oh, no. How would I explain it to you? Oi, I know, you read the papers, right?” Eren nodded. „There are pictures in newspapers, right?So if you take a lot of photos per second and then show them fast enough, it will make the photos create motion, like here” Eren squinted and looked at that box and how at some point it just went out and the people disappeared. 

„You're probably right” he muttered and the footbridge stopped. He reminded that he didn’t have his power, or a weapon and a dog would jump on him in a moment.

„Remember the first door on the left” she recalled, when she slowly turns the key in the lock. 

Erentook a deep breath and went inside, he immediately saw a door on the left, and he approached it with a quick but quiet step. He opened the door, the room was small and dark. „ _ Just like the basement in a castle _ ” he remembered the old days when even Captain Levi's old squad lived. Then he heard claws hitting the floor. He had never come into the roomand closed the door so quickly before, he hadn't even thought about whether it was a trap. He heard and even felt under his skin that dog growled at the door on the other side. But the girl really calmed the dog down, so it's probably not a trap where this dog tears him to pieces. „ _ Maybe she wants something from me _ ” Eren though but deep down he wanted to believe that maybe people were better in this future. 

You took the first aid kit from the locker and turned to your dog, who was watching you closely. 

„Look, I have a guest, you have to behave, be quiet and calm” you looked sternly at the dog. You tiptoed to your room. You opened the door and looked inside, even in the dark you saw Eren standing in the center and piercing you with his gaze. 

„You don't have to be afraid, she won't hurt you” you whispered and you went into your room.

Your dog walked in behind you, you quickly closed the door behind her. you turned on the led lights you turned to Eren. Your dog was sniffing him and he stood motionless with his arms raised to his shoulder level. You sat on your bed, your dog jumped on it and lay down at the bottom of the bed. 

„Take off your shoes” you ordered.

When he did it, you directed Eren to sit next to you. He did it slowly all the time looking at the dog, he only relaxed a little when he saw that your dog wasn’t too interested in him. 

Without saying anything, you started dressing his wound on his forehead, he had an eye on you all the time, as if you were about to break his neck, you could see that he is as not really trusting as you are towards him. When you silently covered his wound with a large plaster, you wanted to take his hands, as they were injured by being bitten.As soon as you touched them, he quickly took them back, almost as if you wanted to do something bad to him. You looked at him a bit with compassion, it crossed your mind that someone probably hurt him, inferring from this reaction.

„Sorry, you can bandage them yourself if you want” you said softly and stood up. 

You went to your wardrobe and took out all the blankets you had. Then you spread them on the floor, one on top of the other. Of course, Eren was watching you closely, bandaging his hands. You left one blanket aside and you took one pillow from your bed and put it on a pile of blankets. You looked for a few seconds at what Eren was wearing. You decided that you would be a good host and you give him some stretched sweatpants and a hoodie which is too big for you to sleep. So you opened the wardrobe again you took a moment to find the right clothes. You handed them to him and whispered „To sleep”. 

He didn't even wait a moment, he took off his shirt and started to change. You, in surprise, quickly covered your eyes and turned away. But for a moment you saw his chest, which looked like some kind of sculpture by Michelangelo. He looks like he works out in the gym every day, can farm work do something like that with a muscle?

„You’re a strange woman” Eren stated. 

„I? You undress yourself in front of a stranger girl!” you yelled whispering. 

„You've never seen a guy without a shirt or something?” he pointed out again in that arrogantly tone.

„Of course I've seen this before, that's not the point” you sigh loud. „You know what?go to sleep now” you said, getting on your bed.

„I'm not a slave, don't tell me what to do woman” he frowned.

„Okay, do what you want, just don't disturb my sleep” you growled and you hid under your counterpane. 

You knew you didn't have to be afraid that he would do something to you, because your dog would quickly stop him, before he even dare to touches you. 

You squinted your eyes, felt like falling asleep already, you heard a soft „Thank you [y/n]” but you weren't sure if it was real or dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the elevator you watched tiktoks


	3. i love weed

You were awakened by the sound of the apartment door closing. It meant your mother went to work. You opened your eyes lazily and you hugged your dog, which slept next to you. You looked at your phone out of habit. There was 8:30 AM on the screen, usually you got up later, and so is your doggy, who usually took his last walks well after midnight. But today was different, today Eren was with you.

You turned to the other side, so you can see the place where you prepared bed for him last night. He was asleep, lying on his left side, curled up in a ball and his long hair made a halo around his head. Now he seemed much younger than he seemed at night. You stood up silently and tiptoed next to him. After you left your room, you stretched out, you yawned and headed to the kitchen. You took a sip of water, then locked yourself in the bathroom to change clothes and generally prepare yourself for the new day.

You stand over Eren, who was still in the dreamland. Your feet were against his shoulders on both sides, you bent down lightly and nudged his arm.

„Raise and shine Eren, wake up” you said loud enough to wake him up.

He grunted and rolled onto his back, quickly grinded you from head to toe and there was an asshole smirk on his face. 

„Morning” he yawned.

You looked at him sternly, you said „Get up for breakfast” and you headed for the door. 

You took your toast, which you prepared before you woke up your guest and sat down at the small round table. Eren left your room, his hair was a mess, more than yours when you get up. He looked at the bread and cheese that was lying on the counter and frowned.

„This yellow thing, is it cheese?” he asked confused. 

„Oh, you probably eat cheese straight from the cow, which you cut straight from the circle. This is a similar cheese, only this one is in slices, you know, it’s probably more economical if you live only with one person” you said, although you felt that he asking spitefully, because it said "cheese" on the package. 

He simply took a few pieces on his plate without answering. He sat down by the other side of the table and he poured water from a jug that you placed specially in the middle of the table, so that at least it looked like you knew how to eat breakfast with another human being. Let's skip the fact that he had six slices of bread and cheese on his plate when you felt full after eating one. 

Your dog was eating her own breakfast by her bowl while the two of you sitting in silence, but Eren decided to speak up.

„Do you remember that last night, you asked me, if I was hit by a car?”

„Yes, I remember.This is what it looked like, you were lying by the road, the blood was leaking from your head, you know” you answered, taking a sip of water.

„So I think you might be right because ... I remember how I ran away, but I don't remember how I got where you found me” Eren has already learned that it is better to agree to conclusions you make yourself, than to make his own stories. „Because you know, my town is kind of hidden from your world and I don't know how to come back” brunet added hesitantly. 

„ _Hidden from my world? Maybe he is from a sect after all_ ” you thought,

„So your problem isn't that you don't want to come back, it's that you don't know how to go back” you suggested.

„Yeah” he agreed.

„And you want me to help you somehow get your memories back so you can come back to your town?” you asked.

„Yes, please” he replied, looking into your eyes like a puppy. 

„And you want to stay with me until we figure out how to get your memories back?” you looked away from him because he intimidated you, with his gaze. 

„I know I'm asking about a lot, but I don't have anyone else” he said in his pretty voice, never taking his eyes off you.

You sighed, your basic instincts told you not to trust a weirdo, that you met on the street. But something else about you wanted to be that good Samaritan. You wanted to help a boy who for some reason seemed strangely familiar to you. Maybe it was just that, because of covid, your social life died, your contact with your mother deteriorated because you were locked together at home so much time and you had the impression that only yourdog understands you. 

„Okay, but my mother still can't find out you're here. Luckily for us, she's gone until 4:00 PM today, and tomorrow afternoon, she's going to my father's house for a few days” you replied walking from the table with an empty plate. „Now get dressed because we're going for a walk with the dog”

You sat on a bench in the park, your dog ran around and sniffed whatever she wanted. Because there was no one in your sight, you put your mask on your chin, Eren did the same. He wasn't a fan of masks, you had to argue with him to put one on him before you left and additionally explain to him, what covid is, and the whole story behind it. You took out a packet of cigarettes, you bought yesterday and put one in your mouth. You directed the package at the boy, but he shook his head. You lit your breakfast cigarette and took out your phone from your pocket. 

"how to get memory back" you typed in google. You clicked on the first link.

" **1\. Include physical activity in your daily routine** "  bla bla bla " This might help keep your memory sharp."

„ _ I need something to restore memory, not to improve it _ ” you thought and already started cursing the website you were on.

** "2. Stay mentally active ** **.** Just as physical activity helps keep your body in shape, mentally stimulating activities help keep your brain in shape — and might keep memory loss at bay. Do crossword puzzles. Play bridge." 

„ _ Okay, playing logic games is quite easy to get hold of _ ” you looked at Eren who was following your dog with his eyesight.

" **3\. Socialize regularly** **.** Social interaction helps ward off depression and stress, both of which can contribute to memory loss. Look for opportunities to get together with loved ones, friends and others — especially if you live alone." 

At that point, you just laughed under your breath. 

" **5\. Sleep well** " 

This one happened to be easy to do.

" **6\. Eat a healthy diet** "  and this one, that sounded so easy, could be very problematic for you. 

„So” you spoke as you expelled smoke from your lungs „here it says that straining your brain, sleeping well and eating healthy, and maybe physical exercises can help you with your memory” you said turning off your phone.

„Straining my brain?” he asked.

„You know puzzles, logic games, checkers or something” you replied, taking a drag on the cigarette. 

„Yhm” The brunet muttered, and wrapped himself more in his black sweatshirt.

This sweatshirt, to be honest, it looked like a rag, plus this shirt with a string at the collar and low boots with no socks.

„Boy, we need to get you some winter clothes” you said, putting out your cigarette.

„I have no money” he replied quickly. „Luckily for you, I have some” you put the mask on your face and called your dog. „Move, we going shopping”

Eren was walking beside you, and he was looking around the shopping district. You were staring straight ahead, keeping your dog on a leash. There were more people here, Eren avoided each one. When you came to a small used clothing store, you put your dog's leash in the boy's hands and you said firmly „Wait for me here and watch the dog”. You turned to your dog with outstretched index finger and said „Keep an eye on him, Violet”, then you went inside the store.

„So you have a name after all” Eren muttered softly, looking the dog in the eye.

You smiled at the lady behind the counter. You went straight to the men's department, t-shirts. You looked at the medium size ones, mostly only white or black. You found two that caught your attention pretty quickly. Next, some new sweatshirt would come in handy instead of this rag. You looked at hoodies for a while, because all sizes were mixed with each other. But after a moment you found a medium size, black one, undamaged. There wasn’t much choice in jackets, as most of them looked like for some crazy uncle. You took a black down jacket, it cost a little bit more, than all the rest of the things you chose. 

„Excuse me, I wanted to buy these three things, could I get a 30% discount on this jacket?” you asked the employee.

„Of course, sweetie.Probably it wouldn’t sell anymore because the worst frosts are over” an old lady answered.

You left the store maybe ten minutes after entering it, with one full bag. Eren was where you left him, you took the leash from him, Violet wagged her tail. 

„So I bought you two T-shirts, a hoodie and a jacket, and they had brand new boxers and socks for sale, so I took it too” you said joyfully, thinking about the beautiful pattern on the shirts you chose and about the fact that you really didn't pay much.

„Thank you, but I can't understand why you’re helping me that much, I get it, I know that I asked you for help with my memory but I didn’t ask for it, to spend your money on me” he still wanted to say something but you cut him off.

„Yeah, you don't know how long it'll take and you'll still be wearing the same clothes.I don't feel like sniffing your stink ass and don't take me for some naive little creature, I help you live for a few days and recover your memory and nothing else” it was easy to provoke you, especially with such talk, it definitely acted on you like a red rag on a bull. You didn't want this stupid boy trying make you look like a poor girl who wants to feel better by helping others. Even if it could be true, but you not a poor girl for sure.

You're back to your apartment. On the way you bought some fruit because you knew there was nothing fresh in your house. You washed your hands and you put the vegetables in the kitchen. You looked at Eren who was standing like a fool at the entrance to the apartment and was watching you. 

„Hide your shoes in my room so my mother doesn't notice them” you ordered. He rolled his eyes but he did it. „You should take a shower or bath while she’s gone”you added.

You started to wash the fruit, then you put them in the bowl which one you gonna put in your room, your mom would have suspected why you were buying so much fruit just for yourself.

„You can use any white towel, just don't use black or blue one!” you informed him before he entered the bathroom. 

„Oh, wow” the green eyed man stopped in the entrance.

„What?” you quickly looked over his shoulder to see if your mom had left a some crap or something awkward in the room.

„Nothing, I just have never seen such a fancy bathroom” Eren turned his head towards you, his face was suddenly too close to yours.

„Fancy? I would say it’s normal” you muttered, quickly turning away as you felt a blush on your face. 

„[Y/n]!” you heard your name when you were lying on the couch, scrolling through twitter.

„Yeah!?” you shouted back. 

„With what here, I can wash myself!?” you frowned. For the second time today you had the impression that Eren cannot read. 

„Large white bottle, body and large navy blue bottle, hair!” you rolled your eyes.

„Okay!” he shouted back the last time. 

Out of curiosity, you started looking to see if there was a small Amish town not far from your city, in internet. You haven't found anything to indicate this. After a while, you decided that, just in case, google if there is some suspect society in these areas, maybe some strange religious minority. But once again your surroundings turned out to be boring shit-hole.

Eren left the bathroom, wearing only pants and a towel slung over his shoulders. As soon as you looked at him, you screamed.

„Eren you can stop flexing your chest in front of my eyes!” you threw one of the t-shirt you bought for him, on his face

„Why is it so bothering you?” he grabbed the shirt before it touched his face. 

„Because it embarrasses me!” you were indignant. 

„So you like it” Eren said, and when he put the t-shirt over his head you saw his asshole type of smile.

You gritted your teeth, you felt your cheeks starting to turn red. You threw a pillow at him, which he also caught, but you made a quick move to jump on the back of the couch and you were able to unexpectedly push him onto the couch. You quickly straddled his back, and you grabbed his one arm like a cop in a movie. Even with his head turned to the side, Eren couldn't quite see your face, which was now full blush.

„You're pushing your luck boy” you growled pissed off, Violet was looking at you two carefully.

„Ow, it was even good” he muttered without taking the smile off his face.

„Is this how you want to play with me?” you asked, deadly serious.

„I'm just teasing you” he replied happily, as if in the bathtub he had lost all suspicion on you.

„You're pissing me off” you growled, dropping his hand and stepping off him. 

„Sorry” the brunet laughed.

He straightened up on the couch, you smiled to yourself as you looked at his white T-shirt with the words "I love weed" and print, marijuana leaf in the heart.

„Eren, do you have any reading problems?” then you remembered your previous thoughts.

„What type of question is that?” now he was a little outraged.

„This morning you asked me if it was cheese, looking at the packaging with a large inscription cheese, now you asked me what was used to wash when it is written on every bottle in the bathroom” you clarified. 

Eren made a face as if he wanted to say something but instead he folded his arms over his chest and looked away from you.

„A different alphabet is used in my city” he muttered quietly. 

„What other alphabet?How can you use a different alphabet when we speak the same language?” you asked felling that the green eyed man was lying.

„Okay, I dont know how to read. You happy now?” he hissed. 

You gently wanted to laugh, but as more seconds passed, more and more bad scenarios appeared in your head, why the nineteen-year-old man cannot read. Maybe his parents used him for work and never sent him to school? You remembered his strange comment when you said, in the car, that you went to school. You didn't want to laugh anymore. 

„Okay, I gonna teach you how to read” you replied calmly. 

He looked at you and smiled differently than before. His face turned red, but he managed to hide it under his hair before you noticed it.

„You too good for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took information about the memory from this website:  
> https://www.mayoclinic.org/healthy-lifestyle/healthy-aging/in-depth/memory-loss/art-20046518
> 
> I have the impression that Marley is at a similar technological level as our world was during the First World War. This is what suggest me, when I write, what is known to Eren and what is not. Eren in this fic is Eren a bit later than he’s in the anime now (Episode 05, season 04).
> 
> If you have a moment, it would be nice if you left at least a short comment, I am curious if anyone reads it.


	4. star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though I have spoilers in the tags, I'll add here that there are references to manga events that haven't been animated yet
> 
> enjoy reading <3

It was evening already, your mother was home.

„221, 222, 223” you sat next to Eren, counting how many push-ups he had already done. 

You reached for another thick book and you put it on his back, next to the other books. He didn't even look tired, as if it was everyday thing to do for him. You felt tired from only looking at him. From sitting down, you decided to roll over on your back, on the floor of your room.

„240, are you at least a bit tired?” you asked, helping yourself to count with your fingers. 

„Not really” he replied glancing at you for a second.

„245, you are in such condition from working in the field?” you asked again.

„I guess, you know, life can be rough” he muttered. 

Of course Eren meant years of military preparation, Hanji's experiments, fighting titans, being kidnapped a couple of times, losing limbs multiple times and things like that, but he stayed silent about it.

After three hundred, Eren found that was enough for him, of course not that he was tired or something. He sat down and pushed back the hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

„Do you have something to tie hair?” the green eyed man asked.

You walked over to the desk and took one of yours hairbands, you extended your hand to him with that. 

He looked at you with that puppy eyes and said „I can't tie my hair, could you do it?”.

You gave him a cold look „Idiot”, you sighed.

You sat down behind him and took his all hair. They were soft and pleasant to the touch. You ran your fingers over them a few times to brush them a little. You had the impression that you heard a purr of pleasure from Eren. As you tied his hair in a loose bun, the white scar on his neck caught your attention. During the day, you noticed the same scar on the other side of his neck, but in daylight, it wasn’t so visible. You didn't pay much attention to it then, because everyone has smaller or bigger scars. But now you saw that the scar was all the way around his neck. At first glance, it looked like someone was trying to cut off his head. It was tempting to touch it or ask where he got it, but you held back. Anyway you were sure that Eren gonna be just embarrassed if you ask about it, so you didn't ask.

„Thanks” he said shortly as his hair was done. 

You got up again, this time for your laptop. You also took a notebook in which only a few pages were written. It was theoretically a notebook for some school subject, but practically when you studied online, you didn't write any notes in it. You found a movie on YouTube where a lady was reading the alphabet. You selected the video to play in a loop, you put your laptop next to Eren and you gave him a notebook and some random pen. 

„Look at this alphabet, it has 26 letters if you remember it, you can easily learn to read and write” you pointed to the screen where the entire alphabet was shown at that moment.

You pressed the spaces, after a few seconds the scene changed to the letter "A, a" and the lady said „a”. 

You pause the video and said „So what appears on the screen corresponds to the sound that this super lady will say then. In this case, "a" is written as both uppercase and lowercase.These two signs do not differ in pronunciation, you just use the bigger one only when you start a sentence as you write” you took brunet's finger and stuck it to the space bar. „When a new litter appears, press this button and, repeating in your head the sound that the lady said, write down a two lines with a capital letter and a lowercase in notebook. And so with all the letters, ten times that it works for now” you explained and went to your bed. You took your phone and looked at the notifications, hearing the sound of a pen typing. 

You wanted to write something to your best friend like "girl you won't believe who's in my room right now  🤠🙀🙏🏻 " or "I think that weed fucked my head to the end  🥴😎 , now the guy I met at night  🌚 , at the gas station lives with me for some time" but you had some doubts. It is known because of the pandemic you couldn’t meet with your friend as often as usual, which made you feel that your contact got worse. Deep down you realized that it was just such a stupid feeling and many people have experienced it through the quarantine. But it still left you with doubts. What if they say that you totally screwed up, to let a stranger live in your house or even worse they will tell someone about Eren. You had this strong feeling that the knowledge of Eren here was only yours and his secret. Of course, you already have a million bad scenarios in your head. What if the green eyed man ran away from his parents because they treated him badly or even hurt him. What if that was a lie with the Amish as well and Eren really comes from some sect, of course every sect is bad not matter what. What if someone who used brunet will find out where he is. And what if this story with murderers thieves was true! Yeah, all these options went through your head in seconds, you are pretty good at overthinking.

So you quickly dismissed the idea, sharing with anyone, that Eren is with you. You got stressed out with your own thoughts, you sighed looking at the pretty little box on your nightstand. You got up from bed taking one of the blankets prepared for your guest and you covered the gap between your door and the floor. On the way back to bed, you lit a few candles you even threw your favorite wax fragrance into the wax warmer. Of course, Eren kept an eye on you even as he scribbled in your notebook. You lay down comfortably on your back and reached into the little box. There were ready joint inside. You take the chance that your dog happened to be in your mom's room. 

„Before, you didn't make such a fuss to light a cigarette” Eren noticed.

„Because it's not a cigarette my boy” you smiled before you put the joint in your mouth. „It is a drug that opens the way for you to the inaccessible parts of your brain. Plus it's half legal, and who doesn't love breaking the rules, right?” you said half jokingly, half seriously when you lit it. 

Actually, you didn't care about what Eren thought of you, even if he thought you were a godless junkie, in the end, he was at your mercy.

„Definitely not me” he replied referring to who doesn't love breaking the rules and he inhaled the scent of marijuana.

You raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to you.

„I'm sorry, but isn't smoking weed some great sin?” during the day you read a little more about the Amish on the internet. It came down to reading a few pages of wikipedia about them and about their rules that they follow in their life. They have "Ordnung" which is a set of rules for them.

„I've always been known as the worst devil in my home sides” Eren was smirked in that asshole way again today. 

„So you are a rebel?” you asked flirtatiously, in a playful way.

„Kind of, from the day I was born” he said in the same way as you. 

„Can you speak Deutsch*?” you asked again.

*German language (more in the final notes)

„A bit” he replied, inhaling the smoke that you released from your mouth.

„Can you present me that? If it isn’t a problem” you muttered in a nice tone.

Eren bent his face dangerously close to yours and whispered in your ear „Ich mag es, wenn du rauchst”. 

You blushed right away, it pissed you off that the green eyed man managed to make your blood rushes to your cheeks again. You pushed his face away with your hand and handed him a joint. „Here, take a hit”.

He took it from you and inhaled it in smoke. You were staring at him with drugged eyes. You couldn't help it but you always find it attractive when guys inhaled by smoke, no matter if it was a cigarette or a joint. He gently closed his eyes and then, after a few seconds, he let out a thick smoke from his mouth. The brunet smirked and handed you a joint.

„Cool even” he muttered.

„You know, I read something there, today and is it true that they have already found your wife or something?” you had many questions about Eren's life out of sheer curiosity. It was written on Wikipedia that sometimes it comes to second-cousin weddings. Because Amish communities are sometimes small.

„Yeah, they wanted me to be, with my half brother's cousin” Eren muttered, it was obvious he didn't like the idea too much. Because of all the fumes, the green eyed man forgot that you were asking him about the Amish life, whatever it was, and he started to answer you, as if you were asking him about the life in the walls. 

„Oh my god, it must be terrible. You know what I also was born with that I hated when someone told me what to do and what not to do. Even when my parents harshly punished me for disobeying. I always did what I wanted and what I thought was good. They just gave up at some point and they don't care about me, it's almost like I'm not their child anymore, but if this is the price of my freedom, I take it upon myself” you've turned to your typically high talk mode.

„You don't even know how I respect it, that you want to be free no matter what” he replied dreamily, looking into your eyes for a while.

„Is it true that you only listen to German old music?” you changed the subject.

„No, there is live music in the walls, sometimes lively, sometimes sad, you know how it is” Eren was completely confused about what he was talking about, especially when he remembered how sometimes, when Captain Levi agreed, in the evening, he and his companions could go to the inn where people played live music.

„That’s cool” you replied simply. You didn't think about what the walls were. You thought it might be something like a pub or a place where you can meet after mass and have fun. 

„I’ll play the music that I like for you” you stated, of course you wouldn't have done it if you weren't high.

You grabbed the phone and quickly played a remix of daddy issues by The Neighbourhood. During the original part of the song, you nodded your head to the beat. When it was time for an extra verse, you grabbed something that was supposed to serve you as a dummy microphone. And you started to sing „Daddy stuck around but he wasn't present

Cheated on your mom but she never left him

First I didn't get it, now I understand

He broke her heart, left money in her hands

So everything got paid for

She made sure you and your brother had way more

Than she ever had growing up 

But when you told me the whole story, I felt like throwing up“ you didn't care what your voice sounded like. This verse was a great way to describe your situation, and you just couldn't help but sing it when you was high. You weren’tpaying attention to it, you were busy with your performance, but Eren looked at you like a star on stage as you in a tetral manner, rolled over on your bed.

„I could see it on your face, it was rough

Left a bad taste on your tongue” you looked at him for a moment and like all those beautiful people on tiktok, you touched your thumb to the lower lip to show the outer side of your lip for a moment.

„And she didn't even take any drugs

She would rain all day, couldn't wait for her son to shine

And you made it shine

There when she cried, you saved her life” finally you fell dramatically on the mattress. When you saw him staring, you pushed his face away and told him to go back to learning the alphabet. 

After a while, when you aired your room a little. You got yourself together to go out with your dog for the last walk, especially since it was quite late. You popped your head out of the room and looked at the gap between your mom's room door and the floor. It was dark, so she had already gone to sleep, because she always watches TV before going to sleep. You quietly hid your head back in your room and you closed the door. 

„I'm going for a walk with my dog, my mother is asleep so you can use the bathroom and get ready for bed” you whispered, pointing to the clothes you recently gave Eren to sleep on. „Just remember quietly” you added before you left the room, he nodded.

You tiptoed to your mother's room and opened her door slightly „Violet” you whispered and after a few seconds a dog wagging her tail, passed to you. You shut the door as quietly as possible and left the house.

You came out in front of your apartment building. At this time, it was rare to meet someone here, but you still preferred to have your dog on a leash. It was cold, you could feel it in your throat as you breathed. You lit a cigarette for bedtime. You were walking slowly, letting Violet stop every moment she want to smell something. Your thoughts wandered towards, your guest. You met Eren less than 24 hours ago. He was a strange for sure, a bit suspect. You wanted to punch him a few times, sometimes he acted like an asshole. But he wasn't bad, you felt good in his company. You even thought that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself but he surprised you pleasantly. Even if it was just a day, you liked this brunet. He seemed like from another world and you have always been curious about the unfamiliar world or culture to you. Though, you would lie if you hadn't admitted that there were thoughts in your head that you liked him so much in such a short time because you haven't met someone new for a long time. Or because maybe you felt a little lonely lately. 

You looked at the sky, at the stars and cleared your thoughts. You looked back down, Violet was looking at you, you smile involuntarily and you scratched her behind the ear.

When you returned to your apartment, after washing your hands, you and your dog went to your room as soon as possible. Eren was sitting on his bed in his makeshift pajamas. He had your history book in hand. You knew he only looked at pictures of soldiers and artillery. 

„It looks like a war, 1941” he read the year at the top of the page, so he could at least read numbers.

In this class, your history classes focused only on the Second World War. 

„They didn't teach you world history?” you were surprised. He just shook his head.

„You know what happened before, for example in 850 year or late?” he asked, curious but loosely.

„I think the Normans took London” you said rubbing your forehead. „Tomorrow I will look for textbooks of the earlier classes of mine” you yawned. 

„Thanks” he said, still looking at the photos in the book.

„You're welcome” you replied and you went to your bed where your dog was already waiting for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the word "Deutsch" because I wanted to refer to many of the references to Germany in the manga and anime. For example, Eren has a German last name. Even though there isn’t such Germany in his world. I found that if the reader asked him about German, he would not know what he was asked about. I found the word Deutsch it just fits more. And I have this headcanon that Eren can speak German, and I couldn't give it up.
> 
> So I decided to give the reader a family situation like this and not another, because I noticed that probably more than half of us (people about 17 years old) unfortunately don’t have perfect families. Of course, the situations are different, but I give reader the family situation from the song that appears in this chapter.
> 
> There is also a reference in this chapter to the theory that Historia is pregnant with Eren's child. Personally, I don't think so and I'm not a fan of Eruhis. Anyway this is a everyone-friendly space, free from hating on ships!!!   
> So if you want to leave a comment about a ship, remember about personal culture and class.


	5. i’m fucking crazy but i’m free

You felt like you heard your school alarm clock sound. When your brain woke up from sleep. Except it wasn't an alarm, it was a boy's scream. Your dog stood erect, staring at Eren. You fell from the bed to the ground, to get to the brunet as soon as possible. 

„Ymir stop it, leave them alone!” Eren screamed in his sleep.

You closed his mouth with your hand. He woke up because of it, he got scared, he tightened his fist on your wrist. Violet started barking. 

„[Y/n] what's going on there!?” your mother screamed, you heard her footsteps to your room.

You extended a relaxed hand toward Violet, to let her know that nothing is happening. You grabbed Eren by the collar of his hoodie and with all your strength, you pulled him towards the door. You hid him behind the door and gave him a cold stare. You made a sudden, fake, bored face and opened the door. 

„What was that!?” she asked as if she thought you were murdering someone behind the door. 

„The laptop was connected to the speaker and I forgot to turn down the volume” you replied as if it was everyday shit and pointed to the laptop, that was left on the ground yesterday next to Eren's place, after he was learning the alphabet.

„What are these blankets doing on the ground?” your mother continued.

„You never felt like laying on the ground?” you asked quite simply.

Your mom rolled her eyes and walked away from your door. You closed it quietly and looked at the door handle for a few more seconds. Without speaking to Eren, you quickly walked over to your bed to unplug your phone from the charger. Quickly, for real, you connect your phone with the speaker, and you played the music not too loud, but loud enough through it, your mother couldn't hear you and Eren. 

You looked at him, he was still standing behind that door. He looked ashamed, you smiled at him gently and with a movement of your head, you showed him to sit next to you on the bed. 

The green eyed man sat down next to you carefully. „I’m sorry about that” he said.

You laughed under your breath. „Don't be stupid, I'm not mad that you had a nightmare” you patted his head. „You scared the shit out of me” you laughed again. 

Violet came under your arm to gain your attention. you stroked her head and kissed her forehead. 

„You're too nice to me” Eren muttered as he grabbed back of his neck.

„Because you're a devil?” you asked with a mischievous smile, remembering what he said yesterday.

„Yeah, I cause problems for everyone” he replied seriously and a little bit sad. 

„The fact that my mother would find out that you were here isn’t dangerous for me. You know, she'd probably be pissed, and she'd probably say something like "get this guy away from my house". But you know I'm adult now, she can't do anything to me anymore unless she kick me out. But I think I would have to do a lot worse than bring some boy here” you waved your hand at it. „Anyway, what have you dreamed of?” you asked.

„Don’t remember” he muttered.

„You said Ymir should stop and leave someone” you replied without paying too much attention to it. Eren grew a little serious but didn't say anything.

You stretched and you yawned, you looked at your phone screen. 

„Oh we slept a long time” you commented.„It's already 3 PM so...” you got up and headed for the door. You stuck your head out the door.Your mother was already standing in the hallway, looking in front of the mirror with a large bag over her shoulder. 

„You know if something happened, call me” she said the same thing every week. 

„Yhm, bye” you said watching as she takes the keys and leaves.

„bye, love you” she said joyfully and closed the door behind her. 

You waited with a disgusted face a few seconds to make sure she wasn't coming back soon because she had forgotten something. 

„We have the weekend to ourselves” you said, turning around.

You left the apartment building excited. Snow has fallen for the first time in your city this winter. Violet was equally excited and immediately started looking for a stick under the snow. Eren didn't look so excited, he just kept up with you. The trees were drenched with snow, you've already noticed a few kids making snowmen. The other kids were going somewhere with the sleds, some guy cursed while clearing his car. The caretakers haven’t yet managed to sprinkle sand on the pavements. The cars drove a little slower than usual. When you got to the place where you could let your dog off the leash, taking advantage of the fact that no one was around, you made a quick snowball and turned to Eren who was standing a few yards away. You wanted to do it since you saw snow through your apartment window. Even spycialnie just for that, you found some old gloves for the brunet. You swung hard.

„Don't even try this” green eyed boy warning you, taking one hand out of his pocket.

You threw snowball, even though Eren dodged, it hit him in the shoulder. You started running quickly as he bent down to make a snowball. You hid behind a tree and made another snowball. You gently puffed your head as you didn't hear the brunet's footsteps. The snowball flew a bit from your face, you quickly leaned out more and threw a snowfall at the boy.He made another dodge, the snowball flew over his head. You started making another snowball just like him. 

This time Eren wasn't so quiet anymore and as he approached your cover he said „You have nowhere to run”.

You circled the tree trunk quickly, and you jumped on his back. „Surprise!” you screamed as you slapped Eren's face with a snowball. He trying to get you off his back, slipped himself. Your back hit the ground but the snow cushioned the fall. Eren was already falling on you but he stopped on his knees and hands. There was still snow on his hair, eyelashes, and he shook his head to make some snow fall off of him. You started laughing out loud as you won the snowball fight. Brunet took advantage of the occasion that your mask had slipped and took snow in his hand and threw it in your mouth. You quickly pushed him away to sit down, you started coughing so that the snow fell out of your mouth. 

„I won this fight anyway” you announced. 

„No way!” the boy was indignant. „You first ended up on the ground” he added.

„You first ended up with snow on your face” you argued with him.

The green eyed man was lying on his stomach, on your bed. He stared at the laptop screen. You launched a movie on youtube titled "World History in Brief” for him. The entire movie was about an hour and a half. It just started and from what you heard the narrator was talking about the ancient Roman Empire. You entered your room with a bottle of juice and two glasses. You put them on the bedside table and lay down on the free side of the bed in the same way as Eren. Machu Picchu appeared on the screen, when the narrator talks about ancient South American societies. You rested your head gently on the brunet's shoulder, you didn't mind remembering some history. 

„Do you remember anything from the alphabet?” you asked loosely. 

„I think I already remember which letters belong to which sounds but I still need to practice writing” he answered.

Honestly, you thought it would take him longer to learn it, after all, he only practiced yesterday.

„Cool, you did it fast” you muttered. 

„I'm not a little kid” he replied, not too loudly, without taking his eyes off the laptop. 

„We will see” you smiled ominously. 

You didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, a map appeared on the screen with the inscriptions of continents and several cities. You quickly clicked on the space and pointed to Asia.

„So what does it say here?” you asked, glancing at Eren. 

„As...ja, Asja?” he said hesitantly.

„You mistook the letter "i" with "j". "J" looks similar but is longer at the bottom” you explained. 

„So it Asia?” he asked. 

„Yeah, you say as if you don't know that Asia exists” you smiled stupidly. Brunet didn’t answer you, he stared blindly at the monitor and extended his hand towards the spacebar. „Hold on. How can you not know about Asia?Do you even know what country we are in now?” you asked, shocked.

He just looked at you pissed off. He clearly doesn't like you pointing out his lack of knowledge.

„How? Nobody ever told you what's outside your town?” you asked again in disbelief. Eren hid his face behind his long hair, wordlessly. „I need to teach you more than I thought” you added and you started opening google maps in a new tab. Maybe the green eyed man really comes from a sect.

Later that day you were playing scrabble with a boy, practicing his writing and reading skills. You both drank the warm tea, that Eren made. Some music played quietly in the background, it was already dark outside the window, although it was not too late. You ordered a dinner that you can call healthy, from some restaurants nearby.

When Eren had no idea what word to put with his chips, he asked „What if my memory doesn't come back? I can't stay here forever” and he took a mug of tea in his hand.

„We will try other ways” you said confidently, adding to the word "mad" "man".

„We?” brunet raised an eyebrow. You didn't reply to it, you just pretended you didn't hear it. „What other ways?” he asked.

„I don't know, it seems to me that in some movie someone regained their memories when they went to a place, which one have very special memories for them” you became thoughtful.

„Special memories...” Eren repeated. 

„For example, for me it could be my grandparents' old house, or something like this. Or a hut in the mountains where I was once during the winter break” you said reminding yourself of these special places.

„Maybe there is one such place” the green eyed man muttered. You looked at him waiting for him to say something more. „Ocean, I mean the beach” you didn't even ask which ocean, guessing that he meant the one closest to you. 

„You know, we could go there and come back that same day” you replied, thinking how much you will have to pay for gasoline for this trip. 

„Really?” the boy was surprised.

„Yeah” you replied, getting up and stretching yourself. „Is tomorrow sound good for you?” you asked as if he had some plans. 

„Yes, sure” he replied, a little surprised. 

„Great, I'm going take a bath” you announced, taking the last sip of your tea.

Immersed in warm water, you tried to relax, stop your thinking. But you couldn't stop thinking about Eren. You had a confusion in your head, the lack of knowledge about the world that the green eyed boyshows is quite disturbing You couldn't help but think that Eren lived somewhere where nobody told him about the outside world. This is terrible. Supposedly the Amish speak German, Eren also knows it, but on the other hand, the Amish attend school until they are fourteen. There is no option for them to ignore the name of the country in which we live. It fits the sect, You don't know much about cults, but you know twisted things happen there. You sighed and plunged down to your nose in the water. I felt that it would be awkward to ask questions to a brunet. What were you supposed to ask, "Eren, you belong to a sect?" or maybe "Maybe you don't remember it, but maybe it's good that you ran away from there?". Even if he decides he doesn't want to go back, what next? You will hide him in your room until you move away from your mother? It's impossible, you're not even sure if he likes you, or is he just nice because you give him a roof over his head and food. For some reason, you started to feel responsible for him, after all, if you hadn’t helped him at this station, the police would probably have taken him into custody. He doesn't even have an ID.

Or maybe he's just playing with you, maybe he is some kind of thief, and this is some new way to rob your whole house. He just waits until you trust him enough to leave him home alone and then boom! All your things disappear with him. 

„I have to go get something, but I have a long way to the store. I'll take a walk with Violet.You can stay at home, I can do it on my own” you announced not long after you got out of the bath. 

„Can I watch a movie on your laptop?” he asked wholesome. 

An involuntary slight smile appeared on your face. You brought him a laptop and you even turned on Netflix and you searched for historical movies. He looked pleased. He was sitting wrapped in a blanket on the couch. 

„ _ An unusual look for a thief, but we'll see _ ” you thought before you left the house. 

You haven't come far, You sat on a bench without snow, in front of the building so that you cannot be seen from the windows of your apartment. Violet also jumped on the bench and sat down on your model. 

„It probably chills the ass less” you muttered more to yourself than to her. 

Your plan was, if you see Eren go out with something, you beat his ass, If some white truck comes up, you run upstairs to your apartment and if something happens, you beat his ass, it's just that if he really turns out to be a thief, you beat his ass. 

You took out your cigarette, expecting to spend a while here. 

It's been more than half an hour, no one except the neighbors you know has left or entered the building. „I don't think he's robbing us after all” you said and Violet looked at you with "you are stupid" look. „I had to be sure you don't have to judge me right away” you waved your hand at her. You entered the building brushing snow off your boots.

When you entered the apartment everything was just like you left it. When you took off your dog's leash, she went straight to the living room. After you took your shoes off and followed her, you stopped in front of the living room. Eren lay under the blanket, cheerleader in the movie style. On the stomach with raised legs. You thought he was watching "king". 

„What did you buy?” he asked without even turning his head towards you. You completely forgot to prepare for that question.

„Tampons” you said shortly and quickly.

He paused the movie and turned to you, piercing you with his eyes. „What is a tampon?” he asked, frowning, you are so busted.

You banged your head on the doorframe. He opened his eyes wider, not sure why you reacted so strange.

„You know when girls bleed-“ he interrupted you.

„Are you hurt?” Eren jumped up from couch.

„I’m fine” you replied when the green eyed man quickly appeared next to you. „Every girl bleeds once a month, that's called the period, how can you not know it?” you asked, but it didn't shock you. Even the guys ... more ordinary than the brunet have no idea about it. 

„How they bleed, I don't understand” the boy muttered, tilting his head to the side.

„Eren, you know what girls have between their legs?” you asked, not believed this conversation take place. He nodded slowly, not knowing why you were asking him that question. „Girls bleed for a few days from there every month, it's like the body's way of saying hey you're not pregnant, see you next month” you explained. 

Eren stared at you with those big eyes, mouth open. „To bleed for days from there” he pointed down. „Does it hurt!?” he asked, still in shock. 

„Sometimes, rather, yes” you answered surprised by Eren lack of knowledge, again today.

„It explained a lot...” brunet thought aloud. „Wait, are you bleeding now!?” he asked almost scared. 

„No, not now!” you replied quickly. 

There was an awkward silence.

„By the way you can sleep on the couch today” you said and quickly went to your room. 

The next day you were awakened by the alarm clock you set for 9 AM. You got up lazily and went to the bathroom. You cleaned your face, cleaned your teeth, brushed your hair, and got dressed. Nothing special, you wanted to be comfortable in the car. 

You made breakfast for yourself and the brunet. For yourself you did what you like best for breakfast and scrambled eggs for him. You gave Violet breakfast too. Sitting on the kitchen table top, you ate, taking your time. 

When you put on your jacket to go for a walk with your dog, you went to the living room to wake up Eren. 

„Wakey, wakey sleeping prince” you said, leaning over him. 

He muttered something into the pillow and turned to you. „Hey” he greeted with a sleepy voice. He caught you without a guard again. He looked so cute and he sounded so manly. You felt your reddening. You quickly walked towards the door. „I made you breakfast, it's waiting in the kitchen!” you shouted.

Less than an hour later, all three of you were already in the car. Each of you got a blanket because there was no heating in your car. „Okay, but now you really need to wear your seat belts. If there was an accident it would make you a little safer” you said firmly. He did it without complaining. In the map application, you selected the beach you wanted to go to. You knew the city next to the beach looked like a ghost town this time of year. You guessed it would be better than some popular spot, where everyone is either couples in love around thirty or chicks who were doing an Instagram session. You put your CD on the radio where you had your favorite songs to drive, when you drove out of the parking lot.

Before you hit the highway, you came to a gas station where you filled the tank and bought snacks. 

When you ran your vehicle on the freeway, you decided it was time to ask questions because Eren has no way to escape. 

„Are you not angry that your parents never told you about the outside world?” you asked casually.

„My parents are dead” he replied as if nothing had happened. You felt the worst in the world. 

„I'm very sorry” you felt even worst. 

„It was a long time ago” he said. „In fact, I was a bit angry on my father, my mother knew less than me” he laughed darkly.

In the way he said it, you could easily deduce that he had a greater relationship with his mother.

„So before you ran away, you knew the world was beyond your city?” you tried to keep the conversation going.

„I guess that's a fairly simple conclusion” he muttered. 

„Do you remember when you said you ran away because you had an argument with your parents? What was the real reason then?” you asked carefully.

„It's complicated, Let's just say I just wanted to see the world outside, but then the car hit me and I forgot how to come back” he replied staring at the window at other cars.

„Do you want to go back there after all?” you were looking at the road.

Eren sighed „My friends must be worried about me”.

After a few hours, you finally reached your destination. You took Violet on a leash and locked the car. The green eyed man became silent, there was a sea breeze in the air. The beaches were obscured by trees, you quickly followed a path. It took literally moments before you came out on a completely empty beach. Snow was mixed with sand, the waves were quite strong, and the view, as always, is breathtaking. 

You started to run towards the waves, laughing, you didn't quite know why. All you had in your head were the those beautiful words " _ i’m fucking crazy but i’m free _ ". Your dog runs with you happily bouncing. Halfway down the road you sat down and started cuddling with Violet.

„Damn, are you crazy?” Brunet asked when he ran up to you.

„Maybe” you laughed. „It's beautiful here” you added when you calmed down a little.

„Yes it is” Eren whispered looking at the water.

He sat down next to you in silence. Taking advantage of the fact that you were wearing gloves, you moved some snow to see the sand. Instead, you noticed a seashell. It looked like something you'd find in a gift shop for some hefty price. „Eren look what a nice shell”

The boy looked away from the waves and smiled grimly, taking it from you.

„A friend of mine once found a similar one. But then I didn't feel like looking at it” he said with a smile but his voice almost broke. He narrowed his eyes and flew sideways so that his head landed on your thighs. His face was towards the ocean and he was holding the shell close to him. You were surprised, you did not expect it, but your hand somehow started petting his hair. „Sometimes I think it's better that I left because I only hurt them. My best friend and my sister, they always suffer because of me” he said quietly and calmly. 

You didn't know what to say, you didn't know what Eren was talking about, you felt sadness and hopelessness in his voice.

„Earlier you said they were sure to worry about you, it means they care about you and believe me they wouldn't do it if you were making them suffer” you said dipping your hand in his soft hair. You didn't see it, but Eren smiled through tears.

Later you went to eat something at a pub. Then you dumped the contents of the can into Violet's bowl and let her eat it in the parking lot. It got dark, and you love the night rides. There was silence between you and the brunet, but not awkward, only the comfortable one. Eren fell asleep halfway there anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa never told him about the period


	6. hypnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is consistent with the manga up to chapter 136. for the sake of this fanfic, the events after this chapter are made up by me
> 
> enjoy reading <3

„I have a great idea!” you shouted as you left your room. Eren stood in the kitchen drinking water. „Hypnosis!” you said excitedly.

„Hypn- what?” he wiped his hand over his mouth.

„Hypnosis is used in clinical psychology and psychiatry. Some experienced person makes your attention focused on certain stimuli. So it can help you get something out of a part of your brain that you don't normally have access to” you said looking at your phone screen where you still had the "hypnosis" page open on Wikipedia.

„Sounds suspicious” Eren looked dissatisfied.

„I guess you want to get your memories back, we're running out of ideas, so you will try it anyway” you said it, and in fact you ordered it more. 

„Eeh fine” brunet growled.

„We are lucky, I know a girl who does this stuff. She is also interested in wichcraft and unfolds tarot” you said to irritate him even more, but he probably just didn't understand half of your words. 

You looked back at your phone, you switched from Wikipedia to your friend's contact. You've wondered how to word your message so that it doesn't sound suspicious. It took you a few minutes, it ended up like this:

•Hey Emily! 

My buddy has a hard time remembering a few things before he was hit by the car. Are you able to help somehow? Of course I will pay for it•

You have sent a message. You didn't have to wait at all, she read it right away, and wrote back after a minute.

•Sure, I'm always happy to help. I’m working in the esoteric service salon now. I'm busy all day, but I can see you after opening hours, today at 8:15 PM works for him?• 

You weren't expecting her to find time so quickly. So you wrote back also quickly:

•Of course, thank you very very much. Send me the address and see you later then• 

You threw yourself on the couch next to the seated Eren „I made an appointment for the evening”. 

„Cool” he replied indifferently.

During the day you did nothing but watch some historical vikings series on Netflix. This series was based on historical events but otherwise had a story line. Of course, Eren liked the main character the most. You quite liked the main character's wife, except that she was really pretty, she was strong and she knew how to take care of herself and their son. This is how you spent most of the day, lay on the couch, eating and watching the bloody series.

You left before 8:00 PM. Violet stayed at home, it probably won't take long, maybe an hour. The salon was located in the city center. The green eyed man didn’t look stressed or excited, but normal. But you felt something in your bones, maybe it's a female instinct, maybe it's a special skill of yours.

„What will you do when you return to your town?” you asked.

„I'll finish what I started” he replied glumly. You didn’t know if it was because he didn’t like the idea of hypnosis, or if his home town made him feel so. 

After a moment of silence you asked „If it worked and you will remember, would you like to go back tomorrow?”

„ then it would be best if I gonna back today” he replied looking out the window.

„Oh” that was all you were able to say at his words. You felt sad, you felt like someone was taking their bags and leaving again, these fillings were well known to you. It's a similar feeling to when the party is over. You knew it was probably like this because Eren was the only one you needed. He wasn't like most of the guys you've known. He didn't need any reason to respect you, he wasn't making sexist comments, he didn’t try to show off in front of you in order to gain something from you. He kept his hands to himself, he didn't make fun of you. Eren filled this void that you could never fill after what your daddy did to you, and that your mom made even bigger. But in the end he'll go away too, you'll only stay with Violet. Obviously you haven't fallen in love with him, and at least you won't admit it to yourself, not now when he talks about leaving.

Eren quickly turned his head to you. What like what but he was sensitive to it. At the moment when someone's heart broke. He knew it from an autopsy, when the soldiers around him lost loved ones, or how many times he broke himself into a thousand pieces. He feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt the empathy, he had tried so many times to kill within himself, which he couldn’t feel while fighting for his freedom. But it is so in his world, but now he's in your, other world. And you weren’t a soldier, you weren’t Eldian or Marleyan. You were the person who helped him selflessly. When was the last time someone did something for him selflessly, not because he had the power of titans? It was hard for him to remember anything. Despite this, the brunet didn’t know what to say. He would like to say that he will repay you, but he has nothing to offer you. Only a few words came to his mind now „Thank you for all you have done for me [y/n], I'm sorry I can't repay you”.

„It’s fine” you replied automatically. 

You haven't spoken to each other the rest of the way. You were just staring straight ahead and he was staring blindly out the window.

When you got there, you were a little surprised by the appearance of the salon. Dark walls, long red curtains on the windows. Large black bookcase, lots of colorful stones at checkout, various buddha figurines set up here and there and many posters depicting the gods of Indian beliefs, or about the strength of minds. One got your attention. With the words "Parallel Universes", you've always found it interesting, but you've never explored it.

„Hey” Emily happily greeted you, she left the room behind the cash register, which had beads hanging instead of the door.

You smiled at your friend and Eren muttered a short „Hey”.

„I'm Emily, I'm going to put you in a trance” a girl with many rings shook Eren's hand.

„I’m Eren” The brunet replied confused.

„[Y/n] you can wait here or come back in about fifteen minutes” Emily said, pointing at the red couch in the corner of the store.

„Okay, then-“ the green eyed man interrupted you right away.

„Could she be with me?” he asked.

Emily blinked quickly a few times, she looked at you, and she replied „Yes, of course, you can go to the hypnosis room now, behind that door, the second room on the left. I and [ y/n] will settle the payment” this time pointing to the door at the back of the salon. Eren looked at you then went to the appointed place.

Emily watched him go, as soon as the door closed behind him she turned to you „he’s fine, I feel a strong energy between the two of you. Are you...?” she smirked.

„I don't think he even likes me” you replied, you were still a bit sorry about the car situation.

„But I really feel something special between the two of you” she narrowed her eyes as she pressed something on the register. „With a special discount for you, it will be twenty” the girl added. You handed her the banknote. „Thank you, can you tell me something general about him?” Emily asked.

„He's a simple country boy, no phone and stuff” that's the only thing that came to your mind at this moment.

„Interesting” she muttered.

You followed the girl into the hypnosis room. Eren stood against the wall. The room was small, in the center of the room stood a round black table with four chairs. The walls were red, and so was the carpeting. The ceiling was black with a bulb hanging from it, but it wasn’t lit. Instead, the room is lit by a lamp, resembling a crystal or rock, which was placed on the table. Next to it was a small notebook with a pen and a silver ball with a string.

„Please, sit down” Emily said, sitting down herself. You and the brunet did it „Hypnosis is mainly about focusing your attention. Eren, I'll help you get in by telling you about something, we will cooperate, okay?” she asked kindly.

„Yeah” the green eyed man replied.

„So first focus all your attention on the movement of this ball” she hung that silver ball on her finger, and made it move sideways. She waited a few seconds and continued her speech „Now close your eyes, keep your focus. When you hear this sound” she tapped a metal ball on the table „you will focus even more. Relax, more with each breath. The more you focus, the more relaxed you are” she tapped a ball on the table again. „Now imagine that you are lying on the ground and you are looking at the sky, you feel good, you are relaxed” this sound again. „When you get up you can see the bridge. „Get on the bridge which is stable, take it easy. It's a bridge to your memory, all memories. If you look carefully you will see what happened before you had the accident”

Eren saw the paths. Light beam, sand. He turned away, a blonde girl, Ymir, standing a bit further. She looked at him with her blind, dark gaze.

„It's over” he said but not with his mouth, he said it in his head, so that Ymir would hear.

„What do you want to do now?” she asked in the same way as Eren.

„Nothing, I don't have anyone anymore, I killed everyone. I can die, it doesn't matter to me” he replied, seeing the death of each of them in a second.

„Eren, I can fulfill one of your wishes, besides killing you, you can do it yourself. And I cannot bring back to life those who have died” Ymir said cheerfully.

„If it were possible, I would like a life where I don't have to struggle to be free” the light blinded him.

Darkness, his head hurts. The girl's voice [y/n].

Emily didn't speak for a long moment. „When you open your eyes everything will be fine and you will remember what happened before the accident” she said finally.

Eren's eyes widened. He stared blindly ahead, he began to breathe rapidly. 

„Everything is-“ Emily wanted to say, but Eren ran out of the room at the speed of light. Surprised, you looked at the girl „He's in shock, run after him” the girl said worried.

You ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, angst begins 
> 
> The poster in this chapter was made by me, I posted it on my twitter : gorexshit
> 
> the series I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter is „Vikings”
> 
> website from which I learned how to do hypnosis trance: https://www.google.pl/amp/s/hypnosistrainingacademy.com/a-step-by-step-guide-to-hypnotizing-your-first-subject-quickly-and-easily-foundations-of-hypnosis/amp/


	7. despair

You ran out of the salon. Eren was standing around the corner, one hand leaning against the side of the building. He tried desperately to catch his breath. He stood with his back to you, when you got closer, he covered his mouth with his hand. You've already wanted to point out to him, that he can't do that in a pandemic but you knew this wasn’t the time for that. 

„Eren-“ you said softly.

He quickly turned to you on his heel. You could see the tears on his cheeks, his whole face was red. „Don't come near me!” he shouted, he was shaky. He tried to back away, but his knees gave way under him. Brunet fell on his butt, he quickly stepped back against the wall. He looked terrified.

You knelt down and extended your hand to him „Get up, I'll help you”. You didn't know what to do. You've never seen an adult scared like this. 

„Stay away!” he shouted louder than before, people from the street started staring at both of you.

„My friend is having a panic attack, everything is under control” you said to the onlookers with a false smile. Even if nothing was under control, you couldn't let someone call the police. Eren didn't have ID, they'd mistake him for a junkie or a psychopath.

„I killed them, I killed them” he began to repeat quietly, grabbing his head, clenching his fists in his hair and pulling his knees up to his chin. 

It was bad, it was very bad. You didn't have time to think. 

„Mikasa, Armin” he started to cry harder.

You grabbed his arm, picked him up hard. His legs didn't hold him at all, you had to do it and with his size it was heavy. You somehow managed to throw the hood over his head. So that people can't see him and he can't see them. He didn't resist you going forward with him, but he wasn't helping you either. You were lucky, you parked nearby. You threw him in the backseat, but you fell with him. You straightened up quickly and closed the door behind you. Eren lay just as he fell, touching the seat with his face. He cried loud, gasping for breath. Using force again, you lifted his torso from the seat. You caught him on both sides of his face to keep him sitting.

„Eren, what do you remember? It's me [y/n]” you said being close to his snotty face.

„I'm a fucking murderer” he choked out. 

You didn't care if what he was saying was true, at this point it was all about calming him down. He suddenly grabbed his hair, at the root. His fists tightened on them and started pulling on them. You saw that he was using all his strength when the strands of his hair began to crack like ropes. In less than a second you pressed his hands back to his head, you even pressed your chin to your hands to overcome his strength. His face was now against your collarbones, above your breasts. You moved one hand to his back so he wouldn't break free.

„Eren please don't hurt yourself, you need to calm down!” you said really scared, not by him but by his panic.

He let go of his hair, his hands dropped limp. Over time, he began to breathe more slowly. You still held him close to your heart. You calmed down with him. you let go of him slowly, and you fasted his seat belt. 

„We'll go home and talk” you said moving to the driver's seat.

„There is nothing to talk about, I should die” he muttered in a broken voice.

„No, you shouldn't” you replied, turning the keys in the ignition. You've locked the door just in case, mention of his death scared you. 

You didn't talk to each other on the way, brunet only sniffs every now and then. You didn't know what to think about this whole situation. Did he really kill someone? If so, why did he do it? Hold on... Shouldn't the first thing you think about, should be that the last few days you've lived with the killer? But how? Did he kill someone because he was pissed or in self-defense? He said two names... does that mean he killed two people? It’s impossible. Is he wanted now? It all didn't add up. Something was missing, Eren still didn't tell you the whole truth. 

When you get to your apartment building, the green eyed man didn’t seem interested in going outside. „Come on, let's talk calmly” you said, opening the back door of the car and you stripped his seat belts.

You took the elevator up without a word. You were glad that you managed to bring Eren home without any problems. Until you entered your apartment. Brunet didn’t even have time to cross the threshold when your mother appeared in the corridor. She gives him a hostile look. You stood frozen.

„Hello [y/n], who is it?” she asked suspiciously. 

„You should be back tomorrow” you replied quickly, giving Eren a quick glance, he looked bad. His face was still red from crying and his eyes were too. He was snotty, and his hair looked messy and his hands were shaking.

„You shouldn't bring in strangers in my absence” your mother was pissed off by your answer.

„This is my friend” you said carefully. You saw that she didn't like him and that she wanted to do a scene. 

„What's your name?” your mother turned to the green eyed man with a fake smile.

„Eee-Ere” you realized he was breathing fast again. You looked at him, his knees began to shake.

You were pissed that she made him feel like this again. Only your mother can play on your nerves like this. „Leave him alone! You can go to my fucking father and I can bring a friend to my house!” When your mother starts a fight, a few seconds is enough for you to be angry. This was probably the first time Eren saw you really pissed.

„Friend?Don't make a fool of me, I see he's a dealer!” your mother screamed. 

Before you could answer her, you heard Eren's broken voice „She's right, you shouldn't be close to me it's dangerous to you, I'm a fucking monster”. After that he quickly stepped back and went to the elevator. 

„What the-“ your mom wanted to comment.

„Eren!” you called after him but he didn't stop. You looked at your mother furious. You went to your room and slammed the door. You grabbed the backpack you usually carry to school. You started to throw some clothes into it. You took your savings from your summer job from your hiding place. You also took the phone charger, closed your backpack and left the room with a bang.

„What are you doing?” your mother hissed.

„I'm leaving for a while, bye. Violet come on” you answered and your dog immediately appeared next to your leg.

„[Y/n]!” your mother shouted after you, and you slammed the door behind you. 

You threw your backpack in the trunk of your car. „Fuck” you muttered under your breath. You closed the trunk and the car. You lit a cigarette and inhaled hard.

So now where could Eren have gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out so short. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.


	8. truth

Where could a boy who doesn't know much about this city go? Certainly not towards the center. Maybe a park where you used to take him for walks with your dog. Yeah it was a good idea.

„Violet, we need to find E R E N, search for Eren, go find Eren” you said seriously to the dog. She reacted like it was fun, she do a zoomie and started sniffing the ground. „Yes, exactly” you cheered her on.

You followed her as you thought, towards the park. Unfortunately for you this park was problematic. It was perfect for walks with the dog, it resembled a miniature forest, the city authorities didn't care about it, everything grew wild here. Once upon a time, even homeless people settled here for some time. So it was rare to meet the family on a walk here. When you were a kid you used to play here with your neighbors' kids all the time. But that was a long time ago, now rather rebellious teenagers were sitting here. 

Anyway, the park is run down. There aren't even street lamps by the footpaths. You turned on your phone's flashlight to see where Violet was going. Everything was against you, not only it was freezing cold, snow began to fall from the sky. You walked for several minutes, going off the path. You started to wonder if your dog can even hunt like this. She is a dog so she should probably be able to do it instinctively, but she never had any training like police dogs or something. You probably should give her Eren's hoodie to sniff. 

„Fuck, fuck” you growled to yourself. 

Violet sat down by your leg. „Don't worry, you've done a good job anyway” you muttered to the dog, with the flashlight pointed at her. You straightened up to only realized that you were standing in front of the old playground. 

It's disgusting, broken and a little creepy. Even when you were a child, you didn't play here with your friends. Nails were sticking out everywhere from the small castle here. One of your peers got hurt badly here one time because of that. Besides, among brats there is always a rumor that some man is kidnapping children from here, and then the police never find them. It's just a stupid rumor, but it made your spine shiver anyway. You looked behind you with the flashlight but there was nothing there.

„Stay close” you muttered to Violet. 

Taking advantage of the fact that a garbage can stood here, you threw away the cigarette filter. You cautiously entered the playground, looking around with your flashlight. You heard a sniffle, it could be Eren or some junkie snorting magic powder. Just in case, you put your hand in the pocket where you always had pepper spray. You emerged confidently around the corner. He looked at you as you pointed the flashlight at him.

It's him, in tears, with all red eyes like he's high. His eyes actually shone their green in the light of the flashlight. The brunet was sitting on the ground under the slide, which protected him from snow. 

„Eren, I found you, oh my- I was afraid for a moment that I wouldn't see you again. My mother acts really unacceptable sometimes. But we'll handle it, we'll go somewhere, come with me” you held out your hand to him. He tried to wipe his tears away with his jacket sleeve. He got up without taking your hand. He turned his back on you, and walked away a step.

„You don't understand what I did” he spoke up.

„So explain it to me” you replied looking at the back of his head.

„You won't believe me, you will take me for a madman” he answered irritated.

„No, fuck. How can you know I won't believe you!?” you said louder, you were already frustrated by all this.

He turned abruptly to you. He looked pissed off but still broken. „Can you believe I'm out of this world!? You gonna believe that in my world I was a titan, a gigantic monster that killed everything that stood in my way? I could be a human as well, I was even born like that, but in the fight for my own freedom I became a monster! That although the brat who killed my friend blew my head off, I survived even though my head flew away from my body, by the powers of the titans. I have killed all the people in my world except the nation in which I was born, women, children, civilians, everyone! My friends wanted to stop me, and I killed them too. Anything for people to be free. I'm a moron, I'm fucked up, I'm crazy” Eren smiled but tears fell from his eyes. „I forgot that no matter what you do, people will finally start to argue, take the freedom of the weaker one. I have destroyed the whole world for nothing. And you know what happened at the end? The girl who possessed the powers of the titans asked me if I had a wish. I said I wanted a life in which I wouldn't have to fight for freedom haha ha” he began to laugh hysterically. „And I landed at this gas station Ha ha hahahaha! Why did I get a second chance and not them?!” his smile began to turn into a despairing face.

You understood perfectly what he said.  „I believe you” you said a little scared by his condition.

„What? Why? Are you crazy?” the brunet growled as if he was angry.

„The scar on your neck looks like someone sewed your head on. You have no idea about the technology of my years. When you showed up at that gas station, I saw a flash of light out of nowhere. And no one in this world has eyes that look like emeralds. Just now, it all makes sense” you said seriously, without hesitating.

„Even if you believe me, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a murderer” he replied giving you a hostile look.

You blinked a few times, reflecting on what he said „Who wanted to take your freedom? I still don't know everything, I can't judge you until I know everything. Eren, if you wanted a life in which you won't have to fight for freedom, give me a chance to understand. I will not force you to anything, you can leave if you want but I want to hear your story, but maybe not in this frost” only now did you notice that he had his hands in blood.

He sighed, he was quiet for a little. He thought whether by staying with you, he would inadvertently make you his next victim. Will you have trouble because of him? You were good, you helped him and you didn't want anything back. Even more so, the green eyed man didn’t want to make you suffer, like all his friends in his world. But it is true that he didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. Maybe you are his savior... „Okay” he replied, his eyes downcast. 

„I'm glad you gave me a chance” you replied with a gentle smile.

You left the park and got into your car. 

„We will drive to some gas station, buy something to drink and eat and do something with your hands” you announced turning the keys in the ignition. You looked at them when, along with the engine, the light above you lights up for a moment. There were bite marks between thumb and wrist and on some fingers. Eren covered them with his sleeves as if your gaze embarrassed him. So you decided not to ask about it yet.

You weren't talking on the way to the gas station, some radio music played only softly in the background. 

On the spot, you refueled your car and you bought two large bottles of water, food for your dog and some snacks for you and brunet. Eren, of course, was waiting in the car with Violet, so as not to scare anyone with his bloody hands. 

When you got back and you left the gas station, the brunet asked „Where are we going?”. 

„In a quiet place where I sometimes smoke weed” you replied simply.

„I mean then you want to go back to your mom and convince her to me or-“ you interrupted him. 

„I will not convince anyone to you, but this is her apartment, so as we have nowhere to go, we will go on a trip for some time. Probably, when I'm gone for a few days, she'll change her mind and let you stay with me” you explained, you'd be lying if you said you don't want your mother to feel sorry for her words.

„But where do you want to sleep? Here?” Eren asked in surprise, turning from the window to you.

„Yes, if I fold the back seat, there will be some space, we can do it. And maybe I have enough money to sleep in a hotel once” you answered confidently, even excited about the road trip. You had it in your plans with your friend even before you got the car, but then covid happened. Anyway during quarantine, more than once you dreamed of just going away for a while and not telling anyone. Well now you had a chance. 

„Okay, I guess. But where do you want to go then?” he asked a little hesitant. 

„We will go wherever the wind blows us, I will find some nice places on the internet to visit and when half the money has been spent, we'll go home” You replied confident of your brilliant plan.

„I guess we have nothing to lose, right?” Eren gave you a weak smile. 

„Yeah that’s a spirit!” you cheered on his words. 

You have arrived on a hill near your city. You haven't met anyone here since quarantine started. In fact, the sand road that led here was not on any maps and the only people who came here from time to time are teenagers to smoke weed. But only when it's warm outside, definitely not when it's snowing. You went out to the frost to fold the seats through the trunk, you ordered Violet to take the driver's seat. Eren watched what you were doing from the front seat, apparently he was surprised with such car functions. Hopping in the back of the car, you said Eren could come here too. When he did that, you quickly closed the trunk behind him and turned on a small lamp, which in theory was for the tent.

You got the first aid kit out from under the driver's seat. „Can I see your hands?” you asked taking a bandage and hydrogen peroxide. 

„I can do it myself” he muttered.

„I'll do it and you'll start telling me your story, okay?” you asked looking at his eyes.

„Hm, so be it” you embarrassed him a little. 

You took his hands gently and poured some hydrogen peroxide on them, he didn't react at all.

„So I was born in place which everyone called walls. There were three of them, all tall as those glass buildings in your city. They kept us safe from monsters, I mean we all thought so, we called them titans. Nobody knew from where these monsters came, or how the walls were built. These monsters wanted nothing but to eat people” Eren tried to put it into the simplest words. „When I was eleven, a monster we called a colossus titan, appeared. He was bigger than the wall I lived by, and easily made a hole in it. A piece of the wall, a large stone fell on my house where my mother was. When my sister and I ran over there we found her but her legs were stuck under the ruins of my house” he paused for a moment. 

You looked away from bandaging his hand. He just looked so depressing, he looked down, cautiously and slowly, you extended your hand to his cheek. Automatically at first, he shook his head sharply so you wouldn't touch him, but after a second he gave up and his head rested its weight gently on your hand. You softly ran your finger under his eye.

„I couldn't save her, the titan devoured her in front of my eyes” 

You couldn't even imagine it. Death of a mother, in front of her child, in the mouth of some monster. „I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what you must have been going through” you said and somehow without thinking about it, you hugged him to your chest. He didn't resist. He moved his head gently, you felt his warm breath against your skin.

„It was a long time ago” he whispered. 

„Still, you deserve some comfort” you replied quietly, resting your chin against his soft hair.

„Long story short, a long time later I remembered that the night after this massacre, my dad found me. He took me to the woods and turned me into one of the titans with the help of a serum. It turned out that my father grew up in a nation overseas who claimed my nation was devils. He grew up in some ghetto, a lot of people didn't tolerate him and the others there. He even had a family, wife and a son, there. But he and his wife conspired against this nation that hated us. Their son reported on them and they were sent to their deaths. They took them to the island, right where the walls were, only walls were deep inside island and they killed them on the coast. I mean, they were doing something worse than killing, they transformed, with the same serum my father used on me, people in mindless titans. Because they knew that titans are basically people with special skills to create gigantic creatures and control them. There were nine of them. And somehow by taking the spinal fluid of these creatures, they created a serum that turned people into something similar but mindless. It only worked for my nation. And they turned everyone into these titans, my father was the last. Then one of the enforcers turned out to be on my father's side, he turned out to be one of the nine titans. He stated that he would pass this power on to my father. And he did it so that he turned my dad into a mindless titan and let it eat him. My father was human again with the power of one of the nine titans. And then he reached the walls, met my mother and stuff. And this colossal titan turned out to be a warrior from this nation that hates us. When my father found out about it, thanks to the power of the Tatans, he murdered a girl who had the power of a Titan, who could communicate with everyone only by means of his thoughts and awake an army of mindless titans who was asleep inside the walls. After eating her, my father had the power of two titans. But he decided to pass it to me, without explanation, he only gave me the key to the basement in our ruined house, where he described this whole story in his notebooks” he said without moving away from you. 

„You're safe now” you listened to him carefully, with the level of racism in your world, knowing the history of colonialism and WWII, his story didn’t seem so impossible. War, dying, it must have been a horror.

„It's amazing that you are saying that to someone who has literally destroyed the world” Eren laughed darkly. 

„You know what, I'd be lying if I said I never thought of killing someone” you laughed darkly too. „Although my father, who had cheated on my mother more than once, hedidn’t come home at night to hurt her, he didn’t speak to me for weeks because he was offended and he didn’t want to say the reason why. And all this so that when my mother told him to move out, when she said that she wanted a divorce, start talking how he loves her more than life, how with those girls it was just sex and he only loves her. That he doesn't talk to me because he had a bad childhood and he only hurts me when he talks to me. Then I told my mom, who already forgives him, that if he comes back to my apartment, while they are asleep, I'll take the sharpest knife from the kitchen and cut his throat. Because I will never forgive him, how he hurt me and how he hurt her.She must have believed me since he doesn't live with us until now. I don't know if I would have done it, if I had, I would probably spend my whole life in a reformatory and then in prison. But if I had the power to do it and still be free after it... who knows” you said, stroking Eren’s hair. „That's why I want to give you a chance in this world, do you understand Eren?”

„I think I understand” he replied in a tired voice. 

You let go of him and took your hoodie from backpack and put it on. He already had one on him. You handed him a blanket, you took one for you, and with one you covered Violet. 

„You know, you can cuddle with me if you gonna be cold, but without groping” you said closing your eyes, you were very tired.

„Good night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into making illustrations for this fic lol  
> and as a final image, the code for my Eren inspired playlist 💚  
> you all know that Eren is a big softie inside


	9. rock

You woke up feeling someone's presence. You opened your tired eyes. Eren was asleep with his face pressed against your belly. You were both on yours sides, turned towards each other. You didn't remember Eren laying down like this before you fell asleep, so it could have happened by accident. Or the brunet was ashamed to lay down like this when you haven't slept yet, so he clung to you when you fell asleep. You gently put your hand in his hair and stroked it.  You started to wonder if he was a bit submissive because he didn't have a mum half of his childhood. Maybe he need a love that he didn't have, the closeness of a woman. Wait, why do you think about this at all? Why do you think Eren would want love from you, guys don’t wants that, they always only care about physical contact, nothing else. If he wants something from you, it is only because you are the only person around him. All guys are overgrown kids, that go away when they get bored. Yes, Eren is no different, you only worry about him, because you now know the truth about him and you would feel guilty as if something had happened to him. After all, you aren’t a naive little creature and still, you just help him survive. And he is so close, because he was probably cold at night and you just overthinking everything like some stupid child.

You moved away from the brunet, took a bottle of water and quietly came out of the trunk. You also quietly opened the driver's door to release Violet. She began to walk herself, you climbed onto your car roof carefully. You shook the snow and sat on the cold roof. You breathed cold, fresh air, watching your dog. The horizon was white with snow everywhere. You checked the phone you had in your sweatshirt pocket all night. A few messages from your mother that you didn't feel like reading and some shitty notifications from the apps. There was a few minutes after 10 A.M. 

You started to think about which way you want to go and if there are any places you absolutely want to visit. After about two minutes of reflection, you found that you don't remember any place like this. So you entered some website, with places are worth seeing on the road trip. You have scrolled some time and you found some interesting places, of course you chose that what had the best photos. 

You stretched and jumped off the roof of the car. You opened the trunk to wake Eren with fresh air. 

„Wakey, wakey, it’s time, come on” you shook his arm. 

„Mhhhmny, cold” he muttered sleepily.

„Get your ass to the front seat” you laughed at him.

He got up slowly yawning. He looked around with his eyes barely open.

„Where are we going?” he asked.

„First we're going to buy toothbrushes, and other things to keep us from being dirty” you replied.

Eren instead of just getting out of the trunk and entering the front of the car through the door, he squeezed himself between the seats to sit in the passenger seat. You called Violet to get into the trunk. You walked into your seat and you started the engine and you started to drive slowly down the hill. Brunet was sitting covered with his blanket. 

„Fasten your seatbelt” you pointed out.

„For what?” he probably was in the mood for teasing you. 

„I have already told you if some other car crashed into us or we will skid on an icy road and we hit a tree, for example, the seatbelt keeps you from flying through the windshield. Secondly, the police could stop us to tell you to fasten your seat belts, or give me a ticket right away because I'm driving, and then maybe they would like to see your ID, and you don’t have an ID because you officially don’t exist, they would take you into custody and who knows what they would do to you later. The police aren’t our ally, remember” you answered him seriously.

Eren laughed under his breath and he put his seat belt on. „Once, the police wanted to shoot me... more than once actually” he said, amused by this.

You wanted to be shocked already, but you remembered that Eren is a war criminal. „Why they wanted to shoot you, the first time?” you asked curious.

„Because basically when I was twelve or thirteen I joined the army. When I was fifteen, the day we were officially about to become soldiers, the titans attacked the city, this huge titan reappeared after these four years. The titans entered the wall again and there was only us, the recruits and part of the army which protected the walls. And I, like a stupid boy, thinks this is finally my chance to kill the titans that I hated then, because I thought they were just monsters that wanted to eat us. After literally ten minutes or so, I'm lying on the roof bleeding without one leg-“ you interrupted him.

„Wait a fucking minute. You want to tell me that some titan ate your leg, and then someone killed that titan, they took your leg off him and they sewed it on to you?” you asked shocked.

„No, wait till i finish my story and only my head is sewn on” the brunet said as if it were completely normal. „So I'm laying on that roof, thinking I'm gonna die such a shitty way. And then I hear my best friend scream. With the last effort, I flew to him, in the sense we had such a special gear to move through the air. I pulled him out of the titan's mouth, but I stayed there alone, the titan closed his jaws, I think he even bit off my hand. I was still alive when he swallowed me, there was literally bloody soup made of humans in his belly. I was terrified, I started drowning in it, and then I don't know how I turned into a titan for the first time. Probably that titan just exploded into pieces when I turned into a fifteen meter titan. People said I started fighting other titans and killing them. When my titan was weakened, I came out of it unconscious. With the leg and hand that have been eaten earlier. Some sucker came and told the soldiers to kill me with a cannon because I am... I mean I was a titan in human skin. Even then, I didn't remember that I was that titan” he said excited about his own story.

„How did you convince this guy not to fire a cannon at you?” you asked curious again.

„My friends tried to convince him not to kill me but we failed the first time, they fired at us but I managed to create a hand and a piece of titan's ribs to protect us from it” he seemed a little proud of himself.

„So when you were a titan, your limbs just grew back?” you asked again, not being ready for the rest of the story.

„Yeah, that's one of the skills of people with titan powers. My limbs could grow back, I could heal my other wounds without even turning into a titan, just in my normal form, you know” he replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. „Another skill, in fact it is probably was a trait, having the power of titans my body was warmer than others, so I always felt warm, I'm not used to such cold” he added.

„It's amazing. Don’t get me wrong, just that you could turn into some kind of huge creature is amazing to me already, but that you may have grown a new leg or other part of your body is so... cool. Speaking of the cold, you can take my blanket, if you’re cold” you replied wondering what a beautiful world this would be if all people could just grow their lost limbs. 

„Are you sure? Are you not cold?” he asked, concerned.

„I’m good, go ahead” you muttered looking at the road.

Eren reached for the blanket, he quickly covered himself with it and smiled from the pleasant warmth. 

After a short while, from the radio playing softly in the background, the guy's voice said „and now the timeless hit, "careless whisper" by George Michael”.

„You have to listen this song” you said, increasing the volume quickly. You remembered that Eren doesn't know such classics.

You skipped the intro and the first verse just to start singing the chorus. „I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I'd been given

So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you” you fell silent again for another verse and the chorus to sing out loud „Tonight the music seems so loud

I wish that we could lose this crowd

Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me?

Please stay” at the end you added to the beat „Ahhh I hate man”.

„Wait, what?” brunet was surprised, not knowing what you mean.

„He cheated on her. We could have been so good together, they could, but he betrayed her. We could have lived this dance forever, but it was he who betrayed her, like what, he didn't know it would destroy their relationship before he did. Of course he knew, he did it anyway. But now who's gonna dance with me? Nobody, you treacherous bitch. And this, please, stay at the end, pathetic but the music is cool” you pressed the gas harder with anger. Sometimes you forget how easily anything related to a cheating guy trigger yourrage inside you. And the more you forget, that a man is sitting next to you.

„You're right” he replied simply. 

Your thoughts paused for a moment. Nothing more? Nothing like, not all men or something like this?

Your rage suddenly disappeared. You even smiled slightly. Eren was your ally. 

After shopping things you needed for yours road trip, you headed to the first place you chose. Most of the road was taken on the freeway. You played music from your phone. You didn't feel like listening to the radio in the near future. You stopped once at a gas station, to use the bathroom and let Violet run for a moment by the snow-covered grass. 

Green eyed man slept in the car when you almost reached your destination. Maybe driving worked for him like for some little kids. You have once heard that children fall asleep with uniform sounds and movements. When the brat cries at night, his parents sit with him next to working washing machine, or go for a short ride. Some of Eren’s childlike behaviors were cute in his own way. Maybe that's why you felt safe with him, even though he was a big, muscular guy. 

Brunet woke up moments before you stopped at the destination of your today's trip. You got out of the car. You stretched before you opened the trunk. You attached the leash to Violet's collar. You locked your car and headed for the trail. 

„Where does this path lead?” Eren asked, putting his hands in his pocket. 

„On the cliff” you answered simply. „You will see, it will be great” you added hoping Eren had never seen anything like this. 

„Okay” he muttered.

You have read that one way takes about two hours. You were sure that for someone who was in the army, from what you found out in the morning, it would take you both less. Anyway , you didn’t want to be silent during this time.

„When we get home, we'll get you a fake ID, we'll find you a job, you're fit, after all you were a soldier, so I think finding a job for you won't take long. Maybe as a gym trainer or a security guard at some music club. When you earn a little money, you can rent an apartment and live your new life. Or maybe we'll find you a sponsor it would be way easier” you laughed at your own stupid joke. 

„The only sponsor I can have is you” the brunet said. 

You weren't sure if he knew this meaning of this word. Anyway, you blushed so you turned your head the other way. „Maybe you have any other idea of who you would like to be? You know, what kind of job would you like?” you changed the subject quickly.

„Job? I never thought about it, as a kid I wanted to join Survey Corps” he replied nostalgically. 

„Survey Corps? Is it part of the army?” you asked.

„Yes, I wanted to join them, because only they were going beyond the walls. I have always felt there like in a golden cage” he explained, looking over the treetops

„Desire for freedom?” you muttered dreamily. 

„Yeah, exactly” he replied sighing.

You remembered one thing that you thought about when the green eyed man slept. „About being free. Just between us, never tell anyone that you are from another world, that somehow our universes collided. I know it probably seems better here than in your world, because there is non any titans here, but in this world people can be just as bad. Telling this to one bad person could be a death sentence. The government will definitely want to experiment on you. They will treat you as something and not as human. Government isn’t good, and so are most people who do anything for money or fame. You have to keep it a secret if you want to be free” you got a little serious.

Eren started to think about it. He knew that he still didn’t understand much of this world. But there was nothing to understand here, people are people, only here is nothing like titans power. After all, he had seen in the history books that people had killed each other in wars here as well. The people were the same everywhere. But, somehow, he found [y/n]. A girl who helps him come to the life he always dreamed of. Even when she knows about what he has done in his world, she still treats him like a human being and even worries about him. „I understand” he just replied.

After that, the rest of the way you talked about less important things like what movie you should show him or is he the type who liked to play video games. After less than two hours you reached the cliff. It looked beautiful, in this weather the fog was visible under you, over the water. You had the impression that this huge boulder, sticking out towards the water, could collapse under you at any moment. You tilted your head gently to see the view from the cliff from so high up, the view of the valley was amazing. You stood on a bare rock, no trees, no moss here this season, only one huge rock. Maybe just a little bit of snow here and there. There were no barriers there, so you shortened Violet's leash a bit. You just came a little closer to the precipice, you were over [500 meters/546 yards] above the water. The dog pulled you back, quite as if she didn't want you to come near the edge. It scared you a little and you took a quick step back. The surface of the stone was covered with ice at the place of your foot. As soon as your leg slipped, you already knew that you were flying backwards with great force. However, you didn't hit the ground. Eren caught you gently by the waist, before your body could make any stunts in the air. 

„Be careful” he said when you looked into his eyes. You felt like a princess saved from oppression by a beautiful prince, but you couldn't admit it.

„Eren! Do you want a photo?” you almost did a pirouette to get free from his hands. 

„You don't have a camera” he muttered.

You laughed taking your phone out of your pocket „Ha ha here it is!” you wanted to show him how his hands on your waist didn't embarrass you at all. 

„You said it is a portable phone” he replied with one eyebrow raised.

„But it also has other functions, like being a camera” you smiled and you quickly stood next to him. You held out your hand with the phone in front of you. You immediately saw the surprised expression Eren made when he saw you on the screen. You made a silly face and took a picture. You quickly displayed this picture and showed them to the brunette.

„How it is literally the same color as us and is so sharp?” he was surprised, bringing his face close to the screen. 

„I have no idea but check this out” you said and turned on the camera that you pointed at Eren's face. „Say something” you smiled.

„Du bist hübsch” he replied looking at you and the camera. 

You turned the other way, you turned the camera to Violet „Violet, a beautiful dog on the cliff” you said showing her from different angles, catching the amazing view in the background. You finished the recording and you scratched the dog behind the ear. 

After thatyou turned around to the green eyed man and showed him a video. He was very surprised, he looked at it with his mouth open. 

„Your world is amazing” he said with a smile as he watched the video.

You smile yourself, it was cute like something so ordinary for you, was so fantastic for a brunet. 

When you got off the cliff it was already dark. Before you went on your way, you gave your dog dinner. After that, you drove towards the next place you chose. You will definitely not get there today, you will probably stop somewhere halfway to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe the visited place so that everyone could see it somewhere where they can easily reach by car from their home. But it really is Pulpit Rock in Norway  
> and I would like to add that in the new episode Eren looked like he was having an orgasm when he swallowed her, and i love it, bye


	10. accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️TRIGGER WARNING‼️  
> This chapter uses the theme of sexual assault, but there is no sexual abuse, only combat. When the scene starts it will be marked with "*" and ended with "^".

It's been a few days, you've seen some beautiful places. You stayed at campsites for the night, it was safer than sleeping by the road and really cheap during this time of year. Now you were driving towards the next place you planned, it was the farthest point from your home. You never told the brunet where you were going, it was always a surprise. After that you were going to go home but still had a few places to see on the way back. 

It was early, around 7 AM. You've already had breakfast at some gas station. You wanted to get to this location before sunset, which was after 5 PM. You still had some [600 kilometers/372 miles] to go. You have installed a few games on the phone so that Eren doesn’t get bored for so many hours in the car. Of course, you had to explain to him the context of such great games as tetris, pou or subway surfers before. Just like you suspected he was a rage gamer, especially when he played in subway surfers. Besides, you made a special playlist with timeless hits and with your favorite songs, in order to cultivate the brunet a little. When you had the strength to do so, you told the green eyed man about such things as landing on the moon. Explaining to him the concept of the cosmos, planets and that the earth is a round was quite fun. 

Eren has already offered to drive, He said he was looking at you driving the car, so much time that he would certainly know how to do it. He was a bit disappointed when he found out that the colorful signs by the road meant something. Then you told him about the driving license, the poor boy overestimated his abilities. 

You arrived as planned, on the way you managed to eat something in some roadside pub. You parked in a parking lot nearby, you took your backpack and opened the trunk to attach a leash to Violet’s collar. It was enough that you went around the corners and you saw it. Hot spring with the beach made of black stones, snow could be seen here and there. And the water was baby blue, even more than clear skies on a sunny day. It looked a bit like the water in which someone cleans brushes from light blue and white paint. 

„Why this water is milky blue and why is steam rising above it?” Eren asked, staring at the hot spring. 

„Silica, salt and algae, if I remember correctly what I read on the internet and the steam is here because the water is hot” you replied, admiring the view, inhaling the pleasant smell. 

You started taking off your sweatshirt and pants.

„What are you doing!?” Eren turned his back on you as soon as he saw you taking your clothes off.

„I'm going to get wet, Violet stay” you smiled silly when all you were wearing was your plain black bra and black panties and when you commanded your dog. You felt so comfortable with Eren that he could see you in your "swimsuit". After all, you are sleeping next to each other for several days, and before that he was already living in your house.

Brunet turned shyly back. He watched you get into the water, how your shoulder blades move and how the water starts making contact with your booty. He quickly looked away 'cause he felt the blood starting to boil in his cheeks... and not only in them. 

„What are you waiting for, come on the water is warm!” you yelled looking back.

Green eyes turned to you again. Eren breathed a sigh of relief because you were already in the water up to your breasts, and the color of it prevented him from seeing what was underneath. 

The boy felt someone's intense gaze on him. He looked at your dog, Violet looked at him as if she knew his thoughts perfectly well, at least Eren thought so, it made him shiver down his back. Even so, he took off his sweatshirt and pants and went into the water. He was surprised that it was so warm with such a low air temperature. 

There were some other people besides you, but they were all on the other side of the hot spring, you could barely see them through the steam. Eren stayed at least a bit away from you, lest you awaken his natural... instincts too much.

„It's so nice here, it's strange that I've never been here before” you muttered as you dip into the water up to your neck, keeping an eye on your dog.

„Yes, it's nice” he replied, trying not to look at you.

„With all this salt and silica, we'll always gonna to look young and beautiful” you informed him pleased with the warm water. 

„Really?” brunet became interested, sometimes he had difficulties with catching jokes.

„Yeah, totally” you laughed softly.

He saw your smile. His cheeks flushed red and you noticed it. 

„Are you too hot? Just don't faint here” you came to him quickly, worried.

„I'm fine, really” brunet also quickly backed away. 

„Let me check” unexpectedly you put your hand to his forehead. 

Eren was petrified, with your touch he turned red like a ripe tomato. You smirked guessed what was going on.

„You see, this is how I felt when you walked around in my house without a shirt” you said a little wickedly.

Brunet couldn’t stand the tension, he swung his hand on the surface of the water, splashing you. 

„You fucker” you also splashed water on him. 

You started fight like a little kids, splashing on each other. At one point, you saw a great opportunity that you took advantage of. You ran towards Eren, who happened to be standing with his back to you. The sun had already started to set, casting a warm light on the water. You jump on muscular back of brunet. You quickly wrapped yours legs around his hips, you stretched your hand to the water, in front of his face and you started splashing water on him. 

„Okay, I give up!” Eren growled as there was no water on his face between the splashes. 

There is a winning smile on your face. „Carry me ashore as a win” you muttered, resting your head on his shoulder. You were a bit tired, you've been on the road for several days. You must be focused all the time while driving, in addition, you slept briefly today.

Eren adjusted you on his back and grabbed the bottom of your thighs. Without a word, he carried you ashore as you said. There you rolled yourself off him and you patted polite Violet, after that you took two towels out of your backpack, you gave one to the green eyed man. 

You quickly dried your hair with a towel and wrapped yourself in it. You started rummaging around in your backpack again. You took out dry panties for yourself, and dry boxers for him. 

„Here, wrap yourself in a towel and change” you said completely normal, handing him the bottom of his underwear. 

Eren paused for a moment when he realized that you were going to do the same, with your underwear. Something very inappropriate appeared in his head, unintentionally again. You didn't notice it while you were busy dressing up. You quickly put on your pants and hoodie then you took off your cold, wet bra.

From there you went straight to the campsite, near. You wanted to maybe watch one movie on your phone with brunet and then sleep for a long time, to recharge your batteries for tomorrow. Of course, there was hardly anyone at the campsite, maybe five others cars. 

You've decided to check out the new "Blade runner", as a change from films set in the Middle Ages. You watched the movie lying under the blankets with Violet in the trunk. You were explaining the context of futurism to the boy and things like a hologram, for example. Even so, you had the impression that Eren was even interested in the story. You could see the glow in his eye watching the scenes with the pink girl. When the movie was over, you just wanted to wash your teeth and face and go to bed, even if it’s a trunk. 

„I'll be back soon, I'm going to the bathroom” you mumbled taking your little toiletry bag. 

„Okay” brunet replied, stroking Violet behind the ear. He wasn't afraid of her anymore.

*

You walked quickly to the building with a bathroom. The light barely worked there, and when some light was already shining, it was besieged by worms and spiders. You were glad that you were bathing in hot spring and not here. It was a rectangular room covered with white tiles. On one wall there were sinks and on the other there were cabins with a showers or a toilets. You saw that, in one open shower cabin, there was a lot of long dark hair around the drain, like Samara Morgan was hiding there. You quickly went to the first sink, the mirror was scratched, you wanted to wash your teeth as soon as possible and go back to Eren and Violet. You started washing your teeth you heard a few people approaching the building, more specifically a few guys guessing by the voices. Three men appeared in the doorway, looked you up and down. 

„It's a women's toilet” you said irritated, they must have been drunk. 

„What are you doing here miss?” one with dark stubble asked. 

„I'm shitting here, get out” you said pissed off when the one who spoke, went inside.

„There is no need to be so nervous” he called again. 

„Fucking idiot” you muttered grabbing your toiletry bag, wanting to get back to the car. 

The other two guys have blocked your exit.

You felt a touch on your neck. Without a second thought, you turned sharply and you hit him perfectly on the nose with a right hook. It was a protective mechanism. The other two knocked you to the ground. You swing your head, you managed to hit another one in the chin.

„Agh, you bitch” he screamed at you and grabs his chin.

He let go of your hand, and you immediately hit the last of them with your elbow in the temple. It made his head spin. 

„He-!” the one whose chin you hit has covered your face with his hand. You bit his fingers, very hard. He screamed in pain, but before you could do anything, this one with the stubble kicked you in the stomach.

„Fucking slut” he muttered, his kick, it hurt you, but he missed your ribs, so it wasn't too bad.

„ _ Where's my pepper spray when I need it _ ” you thought. 

„Hey, Morres passed out because of her” said the one you bit.

„You'll get a lesson” the other one snarled at you before you could catch your breath to spit at him.

He clenched his teeth when you did it, he wiped your saliva with his hand and growled „I'll fuck you up”. He swung at you. 

The other one was holding you so you couldn't do anything. You closed your eyes and waited for a punch. But it never came.

When you opened yours eyes, you saw Eren. He was standing next to you and the guy who held you. The brunet grabbed your torturer by the wrist before he could hit you. Eren had his sleeves pulled up, you could see the veins in his arms tightened.

„Who are you gonna fucking up?” green eyed man asked the one you spited on. 

Quickly, instead of his wrist, he grabbed his neck and lifted him. „I gonna kill you” Eren snapped and threw him against the wall. This guy flew against the wall like he didn't weigh anything. It was impossible for Eren to have that much strength... well, two weeks ago you would have said that shifting between universes is also impossible. Several tiles fell to the floor with the guy. Eren looked with murderous gaze at the one who was still holding you. The guy was about to back out but the brunet caught him before he could do it. The boy grabbed him also by the neck, squeezing his fist hard on it. You knew what he wanted to do as if you could read his mind. Eren turned to the sink and swung the hand in which he was holding the guy. You grabbed the greeneye's hand as this guy's head almost touched the edge of the sink. 

„Leave it” it was all you managed to say.

„Do you even know what they wanted to do to you? Let me take care of them” Eren replied angry, but not at you.

„Please Eren, if you do something to him, we'll have a problem with the police” you said clenching your fist on his hoodie.

The boy pursed his lips and looked at the guy he was still holding by the neck. He threw him on the ground and looked at you.

^

You grabbed his hand and ran to the car. Violet was barking in the trunk. You grabbed the driver's door handle aggressively but they were closed.

„Where are the keys?” you asked without realizing that you were still holding the brunet's hand.

„Here” he handed you the item from his pocket.

You got in the car and he took the driver's seat, Violet calmed down a bit. You left the campsite as soon as possible, you wasn’t have to drive long, because after five minutes you saw a sign advertising the hotel. 

You were staying there, the price was normal and you could have a dog. You settled the matter at the reception as soon as possible. Eren kept saying nothing, just following you. You got a room on the third floor. You quickly climbed the stairs in silence. The room was at the beginning of the corridor behind a wooden door that operated with a card. You walked into the room with Violet, Eren behind you, you heard the door close behind him. 

Then finally, your knees gave up under you. You sat down on the floor feeling your emotions draining away.

„Are you hurt?Did they do something to you?” Eren quickly crouched down next to you, he sounded almost like he was scared of something. 

„No, I just got stressed out” you replied emotionless.

The green eyed boy looked worried. He also sat down like you. He approached you very carefully, and slowly hugged you to his chest. It was kind of him to you. He wrapped his big arms around you, and like you used to do it with him, he rested his chin on your head.

„Thank you, if not you, I-“ you started.

„It’s okay” he interrupted you so you wouldn't think about it anymore.

Violet put her face on your thigh as a form of hug. It was good, you Eren and Violet alone and close to each other.

After a while you looked around the room, You saw that the receptionist didn't understand you very well.

„One bed” you muttered. „I'm sure I said a room with two beds” you added.

„It's still bigger than the trunk” Eren laughed softly.

You no longer had the strength to talk to the resepcionist and change the room, you wanted to go to sleep. So you didn't make a problem of it, and you wanted to be close to Eren anyway. * You got up and went to take a shower because you could still feel those perverts touch on your mouth and neck. Luckily this hotel was over the top and clean everywhere.^

After you got out of the shower, brunet went to get his teeth cleaned and stuff.

*

You, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. What would have happened if Eren hadn't come? Would it have ended the same if you hadn't punch him first? What did they even want to do with you?

^

Eren sighed as he looked at you sitting on the bed and nervously clutching the pillow. 

„Hey, you are safe now” he snatch you out of your thoughts.

Brunet wasn't annoyed with you, more like worried if everything was okay for sure.

„I know” you whispered and lay down under the covers. „Good night Eren” you added.

The boy turned off the light and lay down on his half, facing you. You were back to him, but you didn't feel safe enough like that. You turned to him and even shifted a little to him.

„If it bothers you, tell me” you said softly.

„It's okay” he whispered.

„I know it's a bit silly to ask” you started a little embarrassed „but can I hug you?”

Instead of answering, Eren hugged you to his chest. It was nice, you wrapped your hands around him. 

You could easily fall asleep like this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck these guys from the bathroom!  
> Be sure to watch out for perverts like them. Always carry pepper spray with you girls!
> 
> Apart from that, the place I described at the beginning of the chapter is the "blue lagoon" in Iceland.


	11. ice castle

You enjoyed the hotel and the buffet there, but after that you continued on the road. This whole day is focused on driving the freeway. You didn't want to be there until the evening anyway. 

You could sit with Eren in comfortable silence. You focus on driving, and the brunet watched the world outside the window. Violet was either watching the world like the green eyed man or taking a nap in the back seat. 

You were reminded of what holidays you had when you were little. Just you, yours parents and young Violet. Your parents seemed like the perfect couple at that time. It was hot outside, you just finished one of your first years at school. Even though you sometimes cried because of your father or mother, these weren’t bad memories. It was the first time you saw so many beautiful places. Even then, when you were little brat, you loved the feeling of freedom that accompanied this vacation. How you put your head out the window when the car was going fast, when you ran after your dog on some random field. You just wake up each day in a wonderful new place, next to yours parents, who weren’t worried about their work, and your beloved dog. 

You arrived late in the evening. The parking lot was right next to the specific place you wanted to see. Even before you parked, Eren asked „How is it so colorful?” 

You just laughed, excited. You put on your masks on and you took Violet.

You stood in front of the ice castle, just an hour early it started to snow lightly, it was perfect. It looked a bit like the spilled frozen water created a beautiful castle. 

„On the other side, inside, there are colored lights” you explained it shortly.

The ice structure was covered gently with snow. You looked at it from the outside, the tickets inside cost too much for you. It may be a little childish, but you really liked it. The lights were just changing from yellow pink, like sunset, to purple blue. It creates a beautiful, unique, magical image

Eren, however, glanced at your face, your cheeks were slightly red from the cold and your eyes glistened from colored lights. You looked better than the castle itself for him, without taking away its magical aura. The green eyed man just saw you as the definition of beauty. And not knowing the concept of "beauty and the beast", he saw himself as this monster, with which you were still being for some reason. You were a mystery to him. Why, being also the definition of an angel in his eyes, you were still with him, the devil. He couldn't understand it. 

„It's beautiful, isn't it?” you asked when you took a few pictures of the castle and Violet sitting proudly in front of it. You didn't notice that the brunet was staring at you all the time.

„Yes it is” he replied not too loudly.

„Let's take a picture for a souvenir” you said, grasping your phone vertically. Eren stood behind you and rested his chin on the top of your head. You stuck out your tongue and took a picture of you two in front of the ice castle. The brunet was still leaning against you as you looked at the pictures you had taken without moving from your place. He closed his eyes gently, he always wanted to be as close to you as he is now.

From the castle you went towards your tomorrow destination, on the route you wanted to find something where you could sleep. But the soft snow has turned into its opposite. It was snowing so thick that visibility was hopeless. You could only see the distance of one car when you had the headlamps on. You had to stop at the nearest truckers stop. You didn't even have choices, you just had to wait it out there. 

„Do we watch a movie before going to sleep?” you asked. 

„Sure” the boy replied. 

You prepared the trunk and lay there under the blankets. Violet went to sleep in the driver's seat. You don't know why but you chose "La La Land". You just wanted to show Eren a musical, besides, it's a pretty good movie.

After the screening you turned off your phone, put your head on the side and you smiled at the boy, for no reason.

Eren ran the strands of your hair behind your ear. „You are so beautiful” he said, looking into yours eyes. 

„Don't be kidding me” he embarrassed you. What like what but accepting a compliment is hard for you. Even if you answer something like "I know" you always treat it like a little trick said by force. 

„I'm not joking, you are really beautiful” he replied confidently, not breaking eye contact. „And also sensual, good and wise”.

„You say that because you don't know anyone but me here” you whispered.

„I didn't know anybody else and I fell in love with you anyway” he replied convincingly. 

You were convinced that it was impossible that a man would fall in love with you. You always thought that you are not pretty enough, not attractive enough, just not enough. And now a guy out of this world, who’s sweet and handsome, he says, he's in love with you.

„Why?” you asked.

„Why?” he laughed gently. „You've given me a chance, you're taking me seriously. Even though I still don't understand anything here, you keep explaining it to me with a smile. You are helping me without expecting anything from me. You are such a beautiful person” The brunet was also surprised by himself. In all these years he had felt nothing like this to any girl. When other boys couldn't shut up about sex and women, he thought how to endure longer in titan form. Maybe he didn't feel anything, because he didn't have time for it and the war wasn’t the right place for it. Or maybe he, in his world, just has stopped feeling anything. But now it felt like his heart is on fire.

Everything indicated that he was telling the truth. But you still couldn't believe it. You were deeply convinced that you couldn’t be loved. That even your dog only loves you because you give her food. Something inside you was just broken. 

„Can I kiss you?” he asked, carefully placing his hand on your cheek.

„Yes” maybe it will convince you. 

He ran his thumb over your skin under your eye. He brought his face close to yours, he rested his forehead on your one, his nose touched yours gently. He closed his eyes as yours were slightly open. 

„Sorry, I've never done anything like this” brunet said slightly ashamed.

„It’s okay” you whispered also placing your hand on his cheek.

You closed your eyes and you kissed him. Slowly and gently, he kisses you back, trying to follow yours lips movements. You took the opportunity to put your tongue in his mouth. Not by force, all your movements were sensitively. When you ran your tongue over his palate, he was surprised but opened his mouth wider. You started kissing him a little more intensely. His hands appeared on your back, brunet pulled youeven closer. When he ran out of breath, you ended your sweet kiss. There was a little saliva on his mouth, even in the dark you could see that he was red all over his face. 

„I want to be with you for the rest of my life” the green eyed man said suddenly. 

„You have no idea what that means” words like these always made you think about your parents. You didn't want to duplicate your mother's mistake and love someone to death, just for him to cheat on you with younger chicks. But you know you're lying to yourself, telling yourself that you're not in love with Eren already.

„Maybe I don't know, but I want to be free with you and only with you” he said convincingly again. 

„You'll leave me when you see the first girl with bigger tits and an ass than mine, with beautiful long hair, perfect waist, no bags under her eyes, and no stretch marks like mine” you replied, being sure that it was impossible that someone found you attractive.

„Maybe I think you are beautiful but I don't mean only your look, I'm in love with who you are” he continued to convince you as if he cared. „They wanted me to be with a queen, blonde, nice, girl. But if she were here, I'd choose you anyway” he added.

You didn't know what to say, you were shocked. „You can't turn out to be like my father” at this point you were close to crying. „It would kill me”

Eren hugged you tightly. „Never” he whispered.

🎵[for the best experience, set up a playlist with sex money feelings die - Lykke Li, Come Here - Sabrina Claudio and Codeine - Sølv]🎵

You looked him in the eye and you kissed him very passionately. You started to writhe next to him. And then you felt something hard on your knee. You moved away from the boy to raise an eyebrow. 

„It happened by it-itself, I didn't w-want t-“ he defended himself still charmed by the kiss.

„I understand, I can help you with this” you suggested. You were no stranger to sex, but you always separated it from any love. It has always been a way for a pleasant experience and nothing else. But today... it could change. 

„You don't have to, that's not what I m-meant” Eren replied, you could see in him that slight of sexual exultation. The more he said, that it wasn’t about sex, you believed him more.

„But I want this, will you agree to it?” asking for permission is always sexy. 

„I've never done this, but I trust you” he murmured, it was evident that he was embarrassed. 

It wasn't that obvious to Eren either. Maybe in Marley, when he was in the psychiatric ward and someone were want something with him, he would go for it. But when he was in scouts he was considered as a stranger when it come to talking about girls. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't interested in the subject. Which started the rumor that he was fucking Armin. And then when he was seventeen, it was quite obvious that everyone else had someone on the side, but not him. He always thought there might be something wrong with him. It was only till when he was bored for months in the psychiatric ward, it just hit him. He was so horny for no reason. Maybe he just had time for it after all. Probably it was also influenced by the fact that he didn’t feel very alive there, andanything didn't matter to him anymore. But even before that, he simply didn't want to show this vulnerable part of him to anyone. He was a titan shifter not somebody who should be wasting their free time.

But it was different with you. You are the only person Eren is comfortable with, enough to show this side of him. 

You reached into the recess at the driver's door, you had an emergency condom hidden there. You lay down beside him again, both of you lying on yours sides, facing each other. You grabbed the top of his pants and boxers to slide them off his hips. His penis immediately turned up. You opened your mouth in surprise. Well, he said, he was a titan in his world. Something around [11 and 1/2 or 12 inches / 29 and 30 centimeters], if your eyes were right. You weren't with anyone who had such a big dick before. You started to slip a condom on it.

„This protects against pregnancy, you will feel no big different than if we will did it without it” you explained.

You took off your pants and panties. You looked into his eyes and you pressed your body against him. You slid one leg under his thigh and the other one between his legs. 

„Everything okay?” you asked.

„Yes” he replied shortly, you noticed that his erection was probably already hard to deal with. 

You started to point your body towards his cock. You helped yourself by hand and after a second his dick was at your entrance. Eren grabbed your chin and kissed you. When you were kissing each other, you slide down on his cock. Brunet quickly wraps his arms around you, pressing you tightly against his chest and sliding his arms under your hoodie. Eren dug his nails into your skin as he felt the inside of you. You needed a moment to put his dick all in. When he was all inside, you sighed warm air into his mouth. 

„Oh myyy” he groaned and hid his face in the crease of your neck. After a while, Eren started to move his hips but couldn't catch the rhythm. 

„Eren let me do this” you muttered.

You pushed him onto his back and climbed onto him. He bent his knee slightly, creating a supporting cowgirl position by that. 

Green eyed man felt so good with your every little move, that he really couldn't think straight. „You’re so tight” he only managed to choke out. He was breathing irregularly.

You took one of his hands and put it to your hip. Looking him in the eyes, you started to move smoothly forward and backward, as if you were in the saddle. You saw his breathing speed up and he covered his mouth with his other hand. He broke eye contact as he twisted his head to the side to further cover his mouth with his long hair. You stopped your hips and gently took his hand over his face. 

„I will love to hear you, baby” you said and you started moving again.

At first, Eren bite his lips to keep a moans from slipping out his throat. But the fact that you started to move your hips up and down was enough for him to give up. He squeezed your hand tight when he finally started whine. 

„Haa ahh” his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. „Please use me more [y/n]” he groaned. 

You could actually feel those words making your pupils widen. As if Eren were some great drug. You felt pleasure flow through your whole body. You started to move faster on his big cock, you felt it hitting the right spot, very deep inside you. You've noticed a small bulge in your lower abdomen, you put Eren's hand to it.

„That’s you, puppy” you said between your breaths, biting your lower lip.

„Mmph haaa am I good to you?” you saw that Eren was about to cry for pleasure.

„Yes, you’re good boy” you sighed, accelerating the movements even more. 

You felt great, his fat dick gave you enough pleasure in itself but Eren increased this feeling tenfold. He was so devoted to you, it made you felt so good. You leaned against his tits to be able to hammer yourself on his cock as soon as possible. You could feel him entering so deep that it hits your underbelly every time. 

„I'm coming” he groaned and his legs began to shake. 

„So cum” you said looking into his eyes, tilting your head slightly upwards. 

He did it right away, as you wish. His eyes widened, from his slightly open smirking mouth, a soundless moan came out.

It was so sexy that it took you to the limit as well. You came. He moaned again from the fact that your walls tightened on him, He wrapped his arms around you tightly and hugged you to him. You didn't defend yourself against it, you actually wanted to fall for it. Brunet’s dick was still inside you.

„You are amazing [y/n]” green eyed man gasped.

You had no idea what words use to describe how great you feel. So you just started kissing Eren, putting your hands in his hair like you knew he liked. The first soft kiss on the cheek. Second kiss, gentle but longer than the previous one, to the corner of his mouth. Third kiss, sensual on the lips.

He was still holding you tight, when you pulled away, he said „Don't ever leave me, please”. He hid his face in the crease of your neck again. 

„Eren” you said running one hand over his hair „you're like a puppy from the street, I'll never leave you or give you back”. You rested your head on his shoulder.

„Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm curious what you think about smut part. I am waiting for any comments. Don't worry, Eren learns fast. And also I wants to tell in advance, I think if you don't like the style approach, dominant female character, you wouldn’t be satisfied with smut parts in this fic.   
> I don't want to say y/n is dom and Eren is sub, cause no bdsm will be involved in it. But some people argue that in a hetero relationship it is impossible to define top and bottom. I’m not one of them and I also don’t mean that, in this chapter [y/n] was on top, because of the position they were (cowgirl). I mean, you're fucking him, not him fucking you. 
> 
> I hope you liked the screen from anime, edited by me
> 
> It's also a coincidence that the two mentioned movies in a row are starring Ryan Gosling really 
> 
> ;)


	12. puppy

Exceptionally Eren woke up earlier than you. He opened his eyes lazily and see your face in front of him. The first thing he thought was that, this what happened last night wasn't a dream. He could feel your and his legs tangled together, under the blanket and that you weren't wearing pants. Your one hand was on his waist and his one was making as your pillow and the other, was hugging you. You looked very peaceful asleep even as the saliva ran down your chin. Eren didn't even move, he just admired your face. Even though there was a lot going on in his head.

(Virgin Eren) With that cardboard, birthday, three way hat, sitting in front of a pink cake with one lit candle „I've just been promoted, from today call me Jägermeister, you losers”.  
Everyone was wearing this hat.  
(Hobo Eren) „We should drink for that, preferably vodka” he’s sitting with an empty glass.  
(15 years old Eren) He got up from the seat and threw his hat off his head. „Who are you call a loser!?”   
(Paths Eren) „Shut up brat, let Jägermeister enjoy his moment. I also think that we should celebrate only when, we will do it not in the dark and fully naked, this virgin didn’t even let her enjoy my ten-pack” of course he was sitting like some prince on a throne, without a shirt.  
(Jägermeister) „Who do you call virgin, you virgin!?”   
(Hobo Eren) „My head already starts to ache from your screams” he grabbed his head and closed his eyes.  
(Emotional Eren) „I love her so much, she's so good to me, I don't deserve her” he sobbed, he was crying like little baby.  
(Paths Eren, Jägermeister, 15 years old Eren) „Shut up!” they all shouted at once.  
(Emotional Eren) „Mom would love her” *sob*  
(15 years old Eren) „He's kinda right” the brunet mellowed.  
(Jägermeister) „Who ever brought you in? These aren’t topics for you, get out!” he pointed to the exit.  
(15 years old Eren) „I'm out only because I want to go out, you fucking losers!” the brunet got angry again and showed the middle finger.  
(Paths Eren) „He is retarded” he said bored.  
(Attacking Titan form of Eren) „MMNNNGGGGGGH!”   
(Jägermeister) „He, really? He doesn’t even have a dick” he said irritated.  
(Hobo Eren) „In fact, he can make himself one with the War Hammer Titan’s powers”  
(Jägermeister) he opened his mouth slightly in disbelief „I hate you all”.  
(Paths Eren, Hobo Eren, Emotional Eren) „I hate myself too”  
(Attacking Titan form of Eren) „GHHHHAAA!”

„Eren?” you snapped him out of the meeting in his head.  
„Oh, good morning” the man with green eyes say hello.   
„I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open” you said stretching.   
„I just just woke up, that's why, sorry if I scared you” Eren sat down and grabbed the back of his neck.   
“As if that sweet face of yours could scare me” you replied, rubbing his hair on top of his head. 

You drove on, visiting different places every day. The weather had calmed down but the snow hadn’t melted. You slept in the car, mostly trucker inns. The road was calm, nothing special happened. There wasn't another sexual rapture between you either. You were tired of driving all day and you remembered to buy a pack of condoms only on the last day. But that didn't mean you or Eren were acting like nothing had happened between you. When you were walking somewhere with Violet, he grabbed your hand, when you were driving you had your hand on his thigh. Sometimes you gave him a kiss and he hugged you at bedtime. 

Now you were in your city, it was literally a short drive from your apartment. You didn't want to show it, but you were nervous about your mother's reaction to your return. You never picked up her phone once, but you wrote back a few times. You wrote something like "I left because I help my friend", "The scene you did at home was childish, we are both adults and I expect some responsibility and understanding from you", "I'll be back in some time" and "i’m still alive". You weren't going to have any conversation with her or anything like that. You know she's gonna pretend nothing happened and leave you alone, as always.  
It was a few hours in the afternoon, you didn't eat anything today but some snacks. You were planning to go home, put away your backpack with all your belongings and leave Violet with your mom. You knew you had to ask your mom for money somehow, Eren needed more of his own than just a couple of clothes. If she gives you something, you will go to the shopping mall and eat something by the way.

„You think your mom will be angry?” Eren asked as you entered the elevator.  
„Probably not, I think she will be ashamed” you replied.   
„You know, I'm not surprised that she doesn't want some boy living with her daughter” the brunet muttered.  
„Me too, but I can't tell her, hey mom it's Eren, he came here from another world so he can't just go back to his home”  
The brunet didn't answer anything, you knew he didn't want to be the cause of an argument between you and your mother.  
When you entered the apartment Violet of course ran to say hi to your mother. Your mom was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She quickly turned towards you and stood off the couch. She patted the dog a few times and she came to you.  
„It's Eren, the one you called a drug dealer, he's not a drug dealer, he's my friend. He can't come back to his home, so I offered to help him and he stays with me for a while” you announced, not too interested in answers.   
„Hi I’m Eren Yeager” the green eyed man introduced himself.   
„Hey, then I'm going to your father” your mother turned to you without any enthusiasm. „You'll have more room but I'm taking Violet, I missed her” she added.  
„Tch, fine” you muttered, taking off your shoes and headed to your room.   
You threw the backpack off your shoulders and lay down on your bed. You looked around the room, everything was just like you left it. You got up with a disgruntled grunt, you passed the boy who followed you into the room and leaned out the door. Your mother was getting ready to leave.  
„Leave at least some money so I can buy something to eat” you said without any emotion.   
„I'll send you a transfer” the woman replied in the same tone as you.   
You hid back into your room and turned to Eren „How about a nap before shopping?”   
„Sounds great” the brunet replied.  
You casually just jumped on him, wrapping your legs around his hips. He obviously caught you for which he got a kiss on the cheek. He took you to the bed where he fell on his back and you stayed on top of him.

Then you went to the shops. You got it fast, mostly you bought necessities for Eren. Like a hairbrush, a razor, his own shampoo, and stuff like that. You gave up on the idea of eating out and you bought ingredients to do something at home.

When you got back, you thought about nothing more than a hot tub. You wanted to take off your clothes and go to the bathtub, so you took off your t-shirt, you were about to unfasten your bra when Eren said „What happened to your stomach?”   
You remembered that in total, you always changed when washing your teeth in the morning, when the brunet didn't see you.  
„You know, it from that bathroom accident” you replied.  
The bruise was quite large and was above your belly button. But after all these days you didn't really feel it anymore.  
„I knew I should kill those pigs” you noticed how he tightened his fist.  
„Yeah, and go to jail for life” you said crossing your hands under your breasts. „I would kill them myself, but I don't want to lose my freedom. Look at it this way, I have a bruise, but one of them probably barely walked after you threw him against the wall and the other would probably be traumatized for the rest of his life” you smiled in this asshole type of way at the end.  
Eren looked you in the eyes „Come here” he said.  
He was sitting on the edge of your bed. You stood in front of him. Your belly was just level with his face. He wrapped his hands around your thighs, right under your ass. You put one hand on his shoulder and combed his soft hair with the other. Eren started giving you soft kisses around the bruise. You slowly straddled him on his lap. You started kissing each other lips, not rough but sensual. Eren gave you the lead. You even bit his lower lip lightly. At one point you moved gently away from his mouth and put your left side of your face against his left side as well. You rubbed against him like a cat.  
„I love you” you whispered shyly.  
A broken expression appeared on Eren's face, now leaning against your shoulder. The one that always comes when he's about to cry. He had no idea how you could love a monster like him, but at the same moment he was sure you were telling the truth. He felt it through your skin, in your movements and in your voice. Could the brunet dream about something more than that someone would love him? At last he could let someone get close to him, he always wanted it, but he always rejected this need. It is true that Mikasa and Armin were always nearby, but the green eyed one felt that he was the cause of their suffering and that he was a ball and chain for them. But now everything was different in this world, if he has this chance he must take advantage of it.   
„I love you, too” he whispered, taking in the scent of your hair.

You leaned your head against the edge of the tub. you had your legs stretched out and your hair was slightly wet. The water was just right, not too warm, not too cold. The music on your phone was not very loud. You were relaxing after so many days of showers in the public bathrooms. The brunet entered softly, and the sight of you immediately made his cheeks turn red. He stood sideways to take off his clothes. You didn't intimidate him with your eyes, even though Eren has shown himself to you without a shirt before, you can see that the mere fact of being naked embarrasses him. You moved your legs to one side to make room for him. The green eyed man entered the tub without disturbing the water too much. He sat down across from you, and brought his knees up to his collarbones. It wasn't a problem, he was just shy about his lower body, no wonder, after all you are his first. Eren himself didn’t think soberly, beautiful, the whole naked woman is in front of his eyes and can touch him at any time.   
„Is there anything you would like to do with me?” you expressively emphasized the word "do" in your tone.  
„It is enough for me that you are next to me” the brunet replied.  
„I am asking if you have any fantasies, kinks or something Eren?” he immediately opened his eyes wider when he heard the question, he shook his head.   
„I don’t know” he said quietly.   
„Tell her about your hair!” Jägermeister screamed in his head, but Eren didn't add anything.   
„Then we'll probably find something soon, or you'll come up with something yourself. Now let me tell you something, you have to close your eyes and imagine it. Remember, until I finish talking, you can't do anything but visualize it” you said with a smirk.  
„Okay” Eren replied a little unsure what you were up to.   
„Well then close your eyes” you started and he did your order right away. „So you are in the tub with someone you like-“  
„I wonder with whom” the green eyed man interrupted you, but it didn't knock you off the beat.   
„So she sits comfortably in front of you, so for starters, you start kissing her. Wherever you like, on the lips on the cheek on the neck, on the shoulder or maybe on the tits. What would you like her to do then?” you asked.  
Eren hid his face more behind his lap without opening his eyes. „To bite me”  
„Okay, do you like any nicknames?” you asked, touching your foot gently to his thigh.   
„I liked the ones you used last time” he replied softly.  
„Which exactly?” you wanted to tease him a little.   
„Puppy or good boy” he said, he started to play with a lock of his hair.  
„Good, and after that, in what position would you like to take her?”   
„You're teasing me, stop it” Eren has reached his limit of embarrassment. He grabbed the ends of his hair and covered his face with his hands.   
You turned on the drain to let the water run out. You approached the boy. You ran your hands from the tip of his hair to his ears. „Oi, I'm sorry, sorry baby” you chuckled and you started giving him kisses in hands. After a few kisses, you bit his ear lightly.  
He separated the fingers that covered his eyes and looked at you. Your breasts quickly caught his attention. His hands drooped slowly and his mouth opened slightly. His hands appeared on your tits pretty quickly.   
„Can I kiss you here?” he asked without taking his eyes off them.   
You bit your lower lip and you answered „Of course”.   
His face was next to them in a second. Before he started kissing them, he ran his tongue over your nipple. At first he kissed them alternately, but after a minute he realized that he preferred to suck them. His soft lips and large tongue are perfect. Eren gave you great pleasure with his mouth as his big hands ran over your back. Your hands began to go down by themselves, on his jaw, on his chin and finally on his neck. The second your fingertips touched the skin on his neck, he grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away sharply. Your defense mechanism hasn't kicked in at all. Your hands just dropped helplessly, you looked surprised in his eyes. He looked a little angry but as soon as you met your eyes, his face softened quickly, he looked like a puppy who accidentally bit someone and he is sorry.   
„What happened?” you asked without moving.   
„Fuck, I'm sorry” he muttered, letting go of you. „I forgot to tell you that I react badly when someone touches my neck” his head fell on your shoulder.   
„Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with that, I just won't do it anymore” you replied calmly.   
„No” the brunet said, he grabbed your hands and placed them around his neck. „You are my darling, you can do whatever you want with me, if it’s you it’s okay” he continued, closing his eyes.   
Holding your hands as Eren placed them, you started kissing him again. He kissed you back, his hands grabbed your ass this time. The hotter your kiss became, the more you felt his rough stubble on your skin, the more you felt that tingling in the lower abdomen. You grabbed a condom that you previously hid from the green eyed man. You put it on his hard dick as you kissed.   
„So in which position you will take me?” you whispered in his ear and bit it again. Eren felt in a second as if each of his senses had sharpened. You got under him and he grabbed the rim of the bathtub above your head. He entered you without even looking down, he only looked at your irises. You started taking air faster as his 12 inches entered into you. He, feeling you around, bit his lower lip hard. You threw your hands on his back. His wet ends of hair fell over your face.   
„Bist du eine Sexgöttin oder so?” the brunet moaned when he started to move his hips and actually his whole body.  
„You can make it harder puppy, I'm not a porcelain doll” you groaned, gasping for breath and digging your nails into his back.   
Eren slapped his skin against yours several times a second. The brunet was busy sucking your tits, when you praised his movements. Over time, he also grabbed your back and began slowly moving you to his thighs. So in the end he sat on the knees and you sat on his big strong thighs. He could no longer kiss you while his mouth was filled with moanings of pleasure.  
„Keep pounding in me, don't stop” you ordered.   
Despite the position, you didn’t lift your hips, you wanted Eren to make sharp movements with his hips to try to get even deeper into you. His cock was all the length in you, but it was worth it anyway.   
„Sperma für mich Mama” the green eyed man moaned just before he came.   
In that regard, you were a perfect match for Eren, you bit him between the neck and shoulder when you came too. Brunet responded to this with a squeaky moan.  
„Good job puppy” you praised him, tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay maybe I'm fucked up but I found the scene in Eren's head early in the chapter even funny  
> right away when I watched the second season aot long ago, when Rainer chokes Eren on the fucking tree, so that my baby pass out. I knew this would leave Eren with a trauma. 
> 
> I will check typos and language mistakes in this chapter later, for now I want it available for you all
> 
> I had a problem with writing this chapter but I hope it's not that bad


	13. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [y/b/f/n] means [your best friend name]

„We have to make up a story for you” you said, lying next to Eren. „You know something we'll tell people instead that you're from another world” you added.

„You've already made up one” he muttered. 

„The one about the Amish? I don't know, generally we would need a specific city from which you are from, and this could already be checked. I think the sect one would be better” you remembered what you thought about Eren before you found out the truth.

„The sect one?” the brunet asked.

„You know, the main thing about sects is that not many people know about them and that you don't leave them, you just run away” you answered. „But we still have to specify it even more, if someone asks you about the past, you always have to tell the same story, it is important when you are looking for a job” 

„Specify but not too much?” Eren muttered again. 

„Yeah, wait, I'll get something to write” you got up and went to the notebook cabinet, you took some old one in which you used to write your thoughts. „So in my opinion, it would be best to say that you are from a country where German is spoken, maybe Switzerland?” [if you are from Switzerland it could be Austria instead]

„You know more about this world, so I leave it to you” brunet said laying down comfortably. 

„When you were eighteen you ran away from your hometown and you decided to come here. You drove from the shelter to the shelter until you came across me. We had sex, we met a few more times, and as an eighteen years old girl, who knew nothing about life, I offered you to live with me. Beautiful story, I would write it down as if it were true and I was write a diary” you said, looking for a blank page in your notebook. As you had the impression that Eren wasn't listening to you, you started to say aloud what you were writing „Dear diary, today I met a homeless guy-”

„I'm not homeless” the boy interjected.

„But for the sake of history, you were.I can change it and say that you found a sponsor in this country but you dumped them for me” you mocked him.

„Maybe just write that I ran away from home and you became my sponsor” Eren said as if it were the most likely thing in the world. 

For a moment you wondered what he meant. „But you know that sponsorship between private people, not celebrities and a company is usually not just about buying clothes and essentials or food?” you asked to be sure. 

„So what does that mean?” the brunet rolled his eyes.

„That I would give you money and gifts in exchange for having sex with you” you said with a smirk. 

Eren probably regretted what he said before, but before he could answer something, you continued with a devilish smile. „All in all, it would be even cute, me calling you a sugar baby, you calling me sugar mommy. Everyone would think you are with me for money and I am with you for sex.Nobody would know that we secretly really love each other” you leaned over him and ran your index finger from his Adam's apple to his chin. 

Green eyed man swallowed loudly. „I don't want to be your kept man, when I can, I'll give you the money you spent on me back” he said seriously.

„Of course, but I can't tell for example my mom, I met Eren at a gas station, he told me he didn't have a home so I decided to help him. This will make me sound like an idiot who let a random guy sleep under her roof, same as with that first story I made up. I like your idea better, all my friends would believe it, as I have never looked for a boyfriend. Looklie, truth, lie. I keep you for sex, we really love each other, we met because after you ran away from home you had no money. Great idea, my sugar baby” your face began to approach his face dangerously close. 

„I don't like this” the brunette muttered, avoiding your intense eyesight. 

You stopped a little bit from his face. „Okay, I can look like a fool for you” you stepped back. „So the official version is that we met after you ran away from home and I fell in love with you after you fucked me” you started writing back in your notebook. 

You came back with Eren from the photographer. Brunet needed a good photo to ID. According to you, he in the picture came out very hot. He supposedly had tied hair but on the way here, most of it fell out of the bun. The photo perfectly reflected his chocolate brown hair color. Unfortunately, his eyes turned out quite gray and not as in reality, beautiful, saturated green. He looked into the lens, from under his eye, you could see his sharp jaw and cheekbones. You immediately stole one of the copies and put it under your phone case. 

You walked together, holding hands. Eren had a hood on his head and a scarf that also served as a mask. Even though he was wearing gloves he keeping the other hand in his jacket pocket, he easily gets cold. 

„[Y/n]!” you heard.

Your best friend is coming from across the street. You could see the surprise on their faces from afar. Of course, it was because of Eren's presence. Your friend just surely wouldn't think that the next time they see you holding some boy's hand. 

„Haven't seen you in ages” they said hello. 

„It’s good to see you” you smiled under the mask. „So [y/b/f/n] this is Eren and Eren this is my best friend [y/b/f/n]” you introduced them to each other.

„I'm her boyfriend” brunet added as if it was his last name.

„Nice to meet you, Eren” your friend smiled, it was evident in their eyes.

„You too [y/b/f/n]” green eyed boy muttered, and hugged you waist. You knew immediately what you were going to tease Eren about tonight. 

„So what happened lately?” they asked you. It was obvious that they mean brunet.

„You know a lot has happened lately, it's a long story.In short, I got to know him and we got together. I need more time to tell this story, and not to stand in the middle of the street” you laughed.

„Yes, we have to meet soon” your friend said. „I'm in a hurry to see the dentist now, so bye” they added.

„Bye” you said simultaneously with Eren.

When your friend wandered away a little and you started walking home again, the brunet asked „How long have you known them?”

„Long enough” you replied. „You know what, we gotta go to the pet store. I need something for Violet” you changed the subject.

Night has fallen, but you and the green eyed man haven’t slept yet. You changed into your favorite lingerie for special occasions. In addition, you even put on knee socks in a matching color. 

You walked into your room with this look, where Eren was doing something on your phone. However, he quickly put the device down and sat down without looking away from you. You turned off the light and turned on the red leds. You walked up to him taking your time, when you were there,you ran the outside of your finger across his cheek. You looked at his crotch and smirked.

„I didn't even have to say or do anything” you lightly grabbed his chin. „Do you want to play with me, puppy?” you asked innocently. 

He nodded his head, looking neither at your eyes nor at your body. He looked at your nice color lips. 

You climbed onto the bed and reached for your phone. „Take off your clothes" you said and you have turned on your playlist prepared just for such occasions.

🎵 [for the best experience, set up a playlist with: Often - The Weekend, Wicked Games- The Weekend, Call out my name- The Weekend, West Coast - Lana Del Rey] 🎵 . 

After the dark haired man got rid of his clothes, you sat down behind him and you hugged him around the waist. 

„So if at some point you feel uncomfortable or you just don't like something, use a safe word.I will stop doing whatever I was doing with no questions asked” you muttered, kissing Eren's shoulders.

„Safe word?” he asked softly.

„Oh that could be any word, for example red” you explained. 

„Could be red” the green eyed man said, slowly losing his head from the touch of your lips.

„So if we've settled it, let's begin” you brushed your hand through his hair. „Get on all fours, you can do on bed if you want” you said firmly.

„On all fours?” he asked. 

„Yes, like a puppy” you specified.

Eren looked you in the eye and got himself on all fours. So that his head was on the side of the pillows on the bed. You knelt behind him and ran your hand over his spine, The brunet immediately got a shiver of excitation. 

„You have a very nice muscular back” you completed him. 

The boy with his head down, replied short „Thanks”.

You reached under the bed and took some lube. You continued to run your hands over his waist, loins, hips and butt cheeks. The closer you were to his ass, the more violently he gasped. You bent and kissed his nape. As your warm, wet tongue touched his skin there, Eren immediately groaned loudly like a pornstar. You found it, his weak point. You licked it there again when you poured some lube on your hand.

You straightened up. „I'm gonna touch your dick now, okay?” you said correcting your position behind him.

„Yes please” the brunet muttered. 

With a clean hand you caught his waist. You hit him in the ass with your abdomen as if you were going to fuck him and slowly began to lubricate his dick.

„Fuck” he moaned and asked „What is it, on your hand?”

„It will increase your pleasure” you explained quickly. 

You started stroking his dick and stimulate his balls. 

„Oh, fuck, [y/n]” the green eyed man clenched his fists on the sheets.

You bent over him again. You put your torso on his back and started talking to his ear. „You like this baby?” 

„Yes” Eren couldn't concentrate on creating elaborate responses.

„Do you want me to stroke your dick faster?” you asked with a devilish smile.

„Yes, please” he squeezed his eyes shut. 

„So give me a kiss” you whispered.

The boy opened his eyes slightly, He turned his head towards you, with his mouth slightly open too. You kissed him sensually, while moving your hips against his butt. Even before you finished kissing, you started stroking his dick faster. He broke a kiss, moaning in your mouth. It made you feel a rush of adrenaline. Like a carnivorous predator, you grabbed Eren by the lower lip with your teeth. The boy groaned loudly as you bit him. When you felt the blood from his lip on your tongue, you had the feeling that you had ecstasy in your mouth. How you begin to see the sweat on his skin more clearly in dark light, how you feel his natural forest scent more precisely. The smell of pine was the most distinguished, close to his soft hair.As soon as you let go of his lip, brunet's elbows did collapsed under him. His head and chest fell onto the pillow. The long hair of the green eyed boy fell on his face, stuck to his forehead. Eren cried out with moans of pleasure. You straightened up without stopping quickly stroking his cock. You started to the beat of the music, slapping your hips against his ass. You pressed his loins to make him stick his ass out more.

„I saw how you were jealous of me today. You don't like to share, do you puppy?” you asked like he wouldn't be almost on the finish.

„[Y/n] hahaha- yeah i'm so fucking jealous hngh. You **my** sugar mommy ahh-“ he moaned, wriggling on the sheets, highlighting loud on a word "my".

Your jaw dropped from the fact that he used that word. 

You let go of his penis to get a gift for your sugar baby. 

When the brunet at the pet store was busy looking at the fishes, you bought something for him. You hid it by the bed.

You reached for the gift. The green eyed man gasped irritated, that you didn't let him come. 

„Puppy” you said, petting his head. 

„Hm?” he turned his head to you.

You took the opportunity and put a pink collar around his neck. With a beautiful heart shaped pendant with the inscription "puppy".

„Only you are my puppy” you muttered kissing his nape. „You’re the only one” you mumbled grabbing his dick back. 

You started stroking it with the previous speed, with your other hand touching his balls. You started making a hickey on his nape and it drove him insane.

„I'm coming, I'm coming” Brunet cried aloud. 

His cum shoted into your hands wrapped around his cock. Immediately after that his hips fell to the bed. You cleaned your hands with the tissues and you lay on your side next to him. 

Eren breathed heavily. You brushed the hair off his face and you smiled warmly. 

„Did you like it or is it too much?” you asked calmly.

„I don't know how you do it, but every time you do it with me it's amazing. I've never come so hard before i’ve meet you. I didn't even think there is possible such a bodily pleasure” he muttered exhausted. 

„I love you puppy” you said and you kissed him on the cheek, „I'm glad that you feel good” you gave him another kiss on the other cheek. „You’re my good boy”

„I love you too [y/n]” he whispered and cuddled up to your breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something like a picture for this chapter with artbreeder help. It is true that you must imagine the scar on his neck. Anyway on my account on artbreeder, there are more characters from aot 🌿 my nick : gorexshit


	14. changing room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about 2,000 words of pure porn. the first photo is a set from dottie’s delights. second photo is from etsy from seller, TheSerenityWear.

A few days passed, you've already talked to your friend's friend's cousin. Who two years ago forged ID for half of your friends. You also did a CV for Eren. Plus, you've found a few small jobs, which you could do over the internet. Filling out questionnaires and writing short advertisements for you and translation of texts, articles from German for Eren. Besides, you had to be up to date with the school. You rarely showed up in online classes, but as long as you gave your essays or math assignments on time, your teachers didn't bother you. Well, you started thinking about finding a small apartment just for you and the brunet. You've been thinking of moving away from your mother, since your eighteenth birthday. And now you can't imagine your close-ups with green eyed boy when your mom is on the other side of the wall. So it was quite obvious to start looking for your own apartment. 

Today you went to the shopping center. You arrived there an hour before closing on purpose, because you know, the coronavirus and stuff. You wanted to buy a few things, but you had to try them on before that, and in this online store there was no return option. So you had to go to the stationary store sooner or later.

You know this shopping center, so you knew immediately where and on what floor this store was located. Unfortunately you couldn't see Eren's face through the mask when you walked inside the store. He did not expect you to go to a lingerie store. And it wasn’t just any underwear, it was beautiful and aesthetic, mainly lace underwear, not to be worn on a daily basis, only for hot evenings with your partner. 

„Maybe I'll wait outside” Eren said seeing two female workers looking at you two.

No one but you and the employees was in the store at this moment. It was a big plus for you, especially with your plans. 

„No, I came here with you because I want to know your opinion” you replied, embracing his waist and pulling him closer to you. 

„Welcome, can I help you?” one of the workers asked. 

„Hi” The brunet muttered softly, when his cheeks turned slightly red. He was glad that he had a hood on his head and that the mask and hair covered his face a little.

„No need for now, thank you” you replied.

You went to the bodysuit you were viewing on the site. You picked up two of the color options you liked. The bodysuit was all translucent, thin lace. Only under the breasts was a strip of thick, slippery material. The top looks like two triangles that end more or less at the collarbones, and then there are shoulder straps. And the bottom is something between panties and thongs. 

„Which color do you prefer?” you asked your boyfriend nicely. 

Eren stood silent for a few seconds, then he looked somewhere away from you and said quietly „Red”.

You smile under the mask and you started looking at other things. 

You entered the changing room with a few things. Of course you told the boy to wait outside the changing room, there was a place to sit so it wasn't a problem. You didn't wear a bra especially for visiting this store, so that you can change faster. You looked at the first set. You threw off your clothes, only staying in your casual black panties. 

You put on a lace, see-through bra. The lace was peach-pink in color, and on it were sewn heavily saturated pink hearts. There was a frill on top of the same color as the hearts and a small loop There was also a garter belt in the same color and hearts and a sweet slightly protruding lace on the hips same as panties. You looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked sweet, actually appetizing even. You moved the curtain and you posed like a model.

„Be honest, how do I look in this?” you asked with a smirk. 

Eren had the mask down under his chin, so you saw his expressions clearly. He swallowed loudly his saliva and blinked quickly a few times. „Very pretty” he said looking at every piece of underwear, especially the bra through which he could see your nipples. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't have your underwear under those panties yet. 

You quickly covered the dressing room curtain, you felt that a blush appeared on your face. You stripped out of your kit. You wear a bodysuit that you have already shown to a brunet. The fabric fit you great, so you pulled back the curtain again. You smiled triumphantly when you saw that the green eyed man is no longer sitting, but standing. On top of that, his hands were crossed over his chest. It was obvious that you made him hard. You didn't have to see it, his hoodie was obscuring that part of his body anyway. You just knew it, through his pink cheeks and crossed hands and well, if you were a guy and saw yourself in that lace underwear, you probably would be hard too. 

„Fuck, I can believe I decided to go shopping when we could be at home fucking” you just said with a groan of discontent at the end and you quickly covered the curtain again. 

You covered your mouth with excitement. You knew that after such a sentence Eren wouldn’t be able to hold back in a moment. You changed into the last thing. It was a slippery slip-dress, in a color that perfectly matches your skin. Only this time you weren't wearing your black panties anymore.

You moved the curtain to show yourself to your man. Brunet was even more pinkish red on face. He was staring at you with the title gaze, specifically _„_ _ Stop teasing me _ _”_.

„You know, I wouldn’t normally do this but you bring out this craziness in my... Come over here and fuck me” you muttered, feeling like you're getting wet. 

The boy widened his emerald eyes. He looked over to the rest of the shop, where the two workers were chatting. „There are people here” he replied, earlier he thought, you just wanted to tease him and not actually do it here. 

„They aren’t in the changing room, and if you gonna be quiet, they will not hear us” you muttered, clenching your legs so he would know you were ready. 

Eren walked quickly into the changing room and pulled the curtain closed. You provocatively bent down to take condoms from the pocket of the pants in which you came here. Unbuttoning his pants, you started kissing him. Dark haired boy take the initiative and shoved his tongue into your mouth. You smirked as you put condoms on his hard dick. 

„You can be rough, I'll give you back for it at home” you whispered it almost like some kind of magic spell.

He took a few seconds to process your words. After that he turned you violently. He hugged you hard right under your tits. After all, he will not press his queen to some dirty wall. No no no no. He will keep you close to him as if his life depended on it. [Y/n] sticks her ass out, pressing at his hard dick. Eren aimed at your entrance and slipped his cock in, with one firm move. It's good that he held you, otherwise the force with which he did it would tear you off the ground. That way, only your breasts jumped up. You opened your mouth as if you were going to moan but no sound came out of your throat. Eren knew he was going to hurry so he started thrusting in you right away. He was taking it out to the head to push it back as deep as possible. You grabbed his hands, because you knew Eren wouldn't let you fall. 

„Puppy, I can feel you in my tummy” you whispered but in your voice you two could still hear the rhythm in which the brunet fucked you. You felt Eren's cock twitch as you spoke these words. 

The green eyed man rolled his eyes to the back of his skull. He licked your neck, continuing to thrusting in you. You almost groan when, by the aggressive movements of his hips, his dick slipped out of your pussy and he immediately thrust it back into you. But you managed to stifle that groan in your throat. Your hand needed to pull for something. You just felt a strong urge to do it. You pulled your arm behind you to find something. You felt Eren's soft hair, perfect. You wrapped a thick lock of hair around your fist to pull it, not tear it out. And when the whole brunet's dick slid inside you, you pulled his hair hard. 

And then he almost screamed, it was a scream mixed up with a groan actually, and it was loud. At the same time, you could feel the condom filling up with warm liquid in large amounts. As soon as you reflected, you covered his mouth with your hand. You turned your head to him and looked at him questioningly.

From what you could read on his face, he was surprised too and, at the same time, he had this puppy face who is sorry for it. 

„Excuse me, is everything okay?” you heard an female employee's voice behind the curtain.

Eren looked into your eyes in panic as you continued to cover his mouth. You closed your eyes to regain inner control. „Yes, could you please bring me this bodysuit but in black color, in the same size” you threw a red bodysuit on top of the pipe that held the curtain. It was a bit hard because you still had a brunet dick inside you. 

„Yeah, of course” the employee replied and you heard her going away.

„Sorry, please don't be mad at me” the green eyed boy cried whispering.

„Okay, but did it happen because I pulled your hair?” you whispered back. 

Eren nodded his head, and then black bodysuit appeared on the pipe next to red one. 

„Here” you heard the employee's voice again. 

„Thank you” you replied taking underwear and you heard her walk away.

Brunet waited a few seconds and then he got a dick out of you. You turned quickly to face him. 

„It's not over yet” you said seriously.

„What?” the boy squealed quietly.

„I haven't come yet, get on your knees, right now” you whispered and Eren knew it was an order.

He did it, without asking, looking into your eyes.

„Take one of my legs on your arm” you said barely audible, but he did it right away too. 

„And now, eat me out” well it wasn’t the best words selection.

„Eat you?” brunet asked scared as if you told him to do something bad, remembering how the titans used to ate people.

„Lick my cunt, put your tongue inside and so on” you explained quickly. 

Eren breathed a sigh of relief and immediately got down to doing his job. First, he lick off all your fluids that have leaked out of you. Lightly bite your thighs while doing so. His head was completely hidden under the petticoat. He began to push his tongue inside and make different movements with it. Sideways, up and down, twist and everything. He was moving his head lightly to stimulate your lips down there with his nose. You had to bite your lip hard to prevent making noises. You came and he quickly licked off the fluids that came out of you. You heard a smack of lips and after that, the green eyed man leaned out from under the petticoat. One thing was sure, Eren was a master of giving a head. 

„You taste great” boy whispered looking at you with those big eyes. 

Immediately you pulled him by his shoulder to sweat kiss. You felt your taste on his lips. 

„It was awesome puppy. You’re such a good boy for me” you whispered to his ear. 

Brunet immediately smiled, when you said that. 

„I am a good boy?” he said gladly, wanting to hear it again.

„Yes, you’re my good boy” you laughed gently and added. „You have to help me change now”

Of course you bought all three things you tried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers ep 68  
> yes, the scene with Eren in the mirror was sexy BUT seventeen years old Eren 💕💖 baby, tiny little boy is so lovely. my baby so cute with this haircut ❤️ i can’t 🥺❤️❤️


	15. I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the phrase "tames" appears. I used it in reference to my favorite book "Little Prince" where there is a thread about taming a fox.  
> enjoy reading 💕

„I don't see any difference” you muttered looking at your ID and Eren's ID. „I think that's enough for now” you looked at Eren's birth certificate lying on the desk. You made it yourself in Photoshop in about half an hour and it looked pretty legit. 

„So finally, I can get a job?” the brunet asked, fidget on the swivel chair next to the desk. 

„Yes, should I look for something specific? Have you thought about something?” you asked opening your laptop. 

„Something physical, where they'll hires me because I'm strong” he replied, and you laughed under your breath. It sounded so idiotic but he was actually right.

„Baggage porters and bellhops, mover, security guard at the club...” you started listing job offers.

„Send my CV for each of these offers” Eren said and you did so. 

The next day after that, you decided that you would go look at some cheap apartments for rent. The brunet took care of cleaning in your mother's apartment in this time. 

The first apartment was located close to the city center. You couldn't find a parking space at the very beginning. When you finally find a place two streets away, you had to walk to the right building for about ten minutes. You also noticed that there was no piece of grass nearby where you could walk with Violet. You walked into the building and waited for the elevator. And as the elevator doors opened in front of you, you felt the terrible smell of piss. You looked at the floor but there weren't any stains. Even though you were wearing a mask, you also covered your nose with your jacket collar and you got on the elevator, because the apartment was on the top floor. So you went up and you knocked on the door of one of the apartments. A middle aged guy opened it. 

„Hey, I had an appointment to see the apartment” you said. 

„Hello, please come in” he replied. „You want me to show you around, or you prefer to do it yourself?” he asked.

„I can do it myself, thanks” you said and looked around.

The apartment was empty, the walls were white and the floor was a dark wood color. The big windows and a balcony were definitely an advantage. Although the "living room" itself wasn’t too big. Maybe the size of two of your room. You looked into the kitchen. The walls and floor were the same but above the kitchenette, there were white tiles so that the walls wouldn’t get dirty while cooking. There was also a fridge, with a single door, in silver color. 

You went out into a small corridor and looked into the bathroom, through the next door. It was very tiny. There was a bathtub and a toilet and that was it. Even the sink didn't fit there. But it was still clean there. There were black tiles on the floor and white tiles halfway up the wall, other half of the walls were just covered with white paint. And that was all literally, there wasn't another room with a bedroom. You said goodbye to the owner of the apartment and went to the next one. 

The second apartment was a neighborhood further from the center. Here a lady showed you around the apartment. It was located in an old tenement house. But the floor here was made of real wood. This apartment was much bigger compared to the previous one and it was equipped with tv, sofa, wardrobe and stuff. You were surprised that the rental was quite cheap. You have already talked to the owner about whether, for example, you can have a dog here, when you saw why the price was probably so low. A huge cockroach is running up the wall. You pointed to it and asked „Is that a cockroach?”. You were sure it was it, but you wanted an excuse to get out, asap. 

„Oh that, it's probably a moth” the woman replied, not even surprised.

You left this apartment in a few seconds. You quickly returned to your car and decided to give a chance to a third offer, to which you had some doubts.

It was not an apartment but a small house. It was thirty minutes out of town, standing in some wilderness. When you got there, you might see three other houses in the area. The cottage was standing next to a wooded area. It looked like such a warm winter cabin. There was also a small greenhouse next to it. This time you are shown around by an old man with a white beard. He looked a bit like Santa Claus. At the beginning there was a living room with dining room and kitchen. Then you entered a small corridor with three doors. One of the doors led to a small utility room, the second led to a very nice bathroom with a large shower. The last ones led to the bedroom which had its own bathroom with a bathtub. Not only that, all the most necessary furniture, such as a sofa, wardrobe, bed, was already there. And something you were sure Eren would love, the fireplace was in the living room. And all that for a similar price to city apartments. The disadvantage was that it was about twenty-five minutes on foot to the nearest public transport. It is true that there was a fast road leading from the city, but it could be a problem when a brunet finds a job. In any case, you had to tell your boyfriend about this cottage after returning home.

Eren said he could pass the driver's license for the cabin.

In the night after this day, the boy's voice woke you. You groaned in dissatisfaction and sat down. 

You rubbed your eyes and you muttered „Hm?”. 

You didn't get any answer. You noticed Eren was asleep, but he was muttering to himself quietly. You leaned over him and you felt he was all covered in cold sweat. Besides, he moved his head slightly. He must have had a terrible nightmare.

„Hey baby” you said softly and you shook his shoulder a little. 

„Mhm... don't kill them” the brunet muttered again. It definitely had to be a bad dream. 

„Eren” you said and shook him a little harder. 

It happened so fast, you didn't even know when a big hand tightened around your neck. Enormous force has thrown you backwards. You landed on your back at the bottom of the bed, with hand still on your neck. Hand tightened your throat as if it wanted to break your larynx. You grabbed your attacker quickly by the wrist. His hair fell around his face and all you could see were glowing emerald eyes. 

„Errrhh” you made some undefined noise. 

Eren released you quickly and stepped back. You sat up and started coughing. 

„[Y/n] i’mmm- i’m sorry. I didn't know it was you” he said, obviously surprised by his own reaction, while you were still coughing.

„That hurts like a bitch” you gasped back. 

„I’m sorry darling, are you all right?” brunet asked nervously. 

„I think so” you coughed again. 

„Let me see” he approached you and moved your hair behind your ear.

He looked at your neck closely and after a while you feel gentle kisses on your skin there. The green eyed boy embraced you.

Eren tried to comfort you, but his thoughts wouldn’t go silent. He thought about what a monster he is, that he hurt his beloved person. That he almost broke your throat, a few seconds and you'd be dead. Nothing has changed since he killed civilians, in his world. He's a fucking murderer, no matter in which world. That no matter how much he loves you, he is still a threat to you, even though he no longer has the power of the titans. He can't even control himself like a normal human being, his bloodthirsty habits won't leave him. That no matter how much you try to tame him, he is still a danger to you. That he is a danger to you.

Eren stopped kissing your neck and rested his forehead on your shoulder. „I am a danger to you” he whispered. 

„What was this dream about?” you asked, ignoring his words though you heard them right.

The boy sighed „About my friends dying”.

„When you dreamed you said "don't kill them"”you informed him through a sore throat.

„You know that girl who gave me her power, the same girl who was the first to have the power of a titan, Ymir. I was as if trapped in a reality where life and death didn’t exist, my brother called it paths. So when I was...” brunet sighed again „destroying the world” he continued to speak, still leaning against your shoulder. „My friends tried to stop me, although I think they certainly didn't consider me their friend then anymore. I didn't want them to die, I wanted them to come home and be safe but they kept on fighting. Besides me, there were plenty of other brainless, huge titans, who were as hot as hell's fires. These titans started attacking my friends. I didn't order them so it had to be Ymir” after these words he paused for a few seconds. „I told her to leave them, but it didn't help. They all burned alive or were crushed” 

It was hard to understand but you tried as hard as you could to understand what Eren went through. One thing was for sure, the green eyed boy felt sorry for what had happened. Now you hugged him hard, you slipped one hand into his soft hair, on the back of his head. You had no idea what to say, everyone important to him died in front of his eyes. 

„You wanted to save them to the end” you muttered, emotionally. 

There was nothing you could do about the empathy you felt for Eren. You got the feeling that, he was still the kid who saw death too many times. A kid who all he wanted was, not to see someone important to him go away again. That although he destroyed the whole world, he was just a teenager who wanted to save his loved ones. That his life made him see no other choice. You were aware that the brunet would have moments like this, like a soldier with PTSD. Of course you didn't like that he nearly broke your throat, but you couldn't be angry with him. When he told you the truth a few weeks ago, you decided to give him a chance anyway and then you tame him, you love him, you let him love you. You cannot leave him now because of what he was before you tamed him. 

He looked at you questioningly, he didn't know what you meant. 

„Eren I don't know how to say it, but I think I understand that you destroyed the world because you wanted to protect your friends. I can't even imagine how terrible you must have felt. How it must have hurt you. I know you only think about how it hurt them, but I'm sure if you somehow are here, maybe they got their second chances too. You're so strong you'll smile every day, you laugh with me and that you are doing your best, to take advantage of that second chance” you said still hugging him, almost crying,you know... this fucking empathy. 

„It's impossible that you're as understanding to the devil as I am” dark haired man muttered, with his face hidden in the crease of your neck. 

„Even if you don't like it, you're just a kid with a broken heart” you moved away from him slightly, to meet his eyes. They were glazed.

„A kid who could easily kill you by accident” he replied, clenching his teeth.

„Kill me?” you laughed. „I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me. I'd kick you in the balls and you would end up castrated” you smiled and put your forehead on his one. „Eren, I am strong, I love you and we will handle it” you said quieter.

„But I'm not, I can't cope with anything if I hurt you even accidentally” the brunet replied and his eyes escaped somewhere from you.

„I won't let you hurt me accidentally, you get it?” you shook his hands. 

After a few seconds and a few breaths of air, he whispered „I trust you” giving you one last look and closed his eyes. 

„We can do it together, I know it because I love you” you said giving him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

„I love you and I always will” the green eyed boy said as you fell on the mattress together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how, but in this chapter the word puppy never appeared (°_°)  
> And about this new chapter of manga (137), I don't fuck with this anymore. I will convince my brain that my fanfic is canonical and all that's about it.   
> Besides, I turned on the commenting options for people who are not logged in, so if you have any questions or observations, u can now ask me or something 🐸


	16. If he's a serial killer, then what's the worst That can happen to a girl who's already hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️there will be some very sad things about animals in this chapter‼️  
> the song is "happiness is a butterfly" by Lana Del Rey 🦋  
> it is worth listening to it while reading, best for the first time, listen to the words, close your eyes and picture Eren and you like the protagonists of this song. a second time, play this song and read the chapter

[ 🎵 Every day is a lullaby 🎵 ]  
„Eren!” you called as you walked over to the terrace railing.  
„What!?” he called sleepily from the bedroom.  
„Flowers! They finally bloomed!” you smiled broadly and tucked the blanket tighter around you.  
The sky was still a little orange, the sun had just risen. You walked onto the lawn in your slippers. You leaned over the flowers that you sowed in the garden. It is true that you already had a few plants in the greenhouse, but you were glad that, after winter, something grew outside. You smiled like a little child who saw something glowing. They were not "special" or exotic flowers, they were the same that would grow on some clearing in the forest. You just wanted a little clearing in your own garden. You felt Eren hug you from behind and rest his head on your shoulder.   
„Pretty like you” the brunet yawned  
[ 🎵 If he's a serial killer, then what's the worst 🎵 ]   
„Good mood in the morning?” you laughed, knowing how Eren hates to come out of bed in the morning.   
„I just tell it like it is” he gave you a kiss on the cheek.   
[ 🎵 That can happen to a girl who's already hurt? 🎵 ]  
„The prince spoke up” you rolled your eyes, even though you know that Eren loves you, you still have problems with taking the complements sometimes.  
[ 🎵 I'm already hurt 🎵 ]   
You moved out from your mother, Violet stayed with her and your father. Violet was already an older dog, you didn't want to bring her to another house now and she was very close with your parents anyway. You rented a cabin, Eren found a full-time job, from Monday to Thursday, at a hotel as a luggage guy and as a security guard, at concerts in a small club on Saturday evenings. You had an online school but you also got little jobs that you can easily do from home, writing sponsored articles and stuff. But most importantly, Emily, the hypnosis girl, she offered you to write her a calendar, answer phone calls from clients, took care of her social media and sometimes helped her because she started her own business. And so you became her collaborator, with the contract and everything. 

[ 🎵 If he's as bad as they say, then I guess I'm cursed 🎵 ]  
Of course, sometimes you and the green eyed man would argue. It's always the same, you want to do something that seems even a little dangerous to Eren, he says you can't do it, you tell him that he better not dare order you, he gets angry and you get angry. Because it's always about something stupid. He will read, that some animal from the forest has been seen in your neighborhood, such as a wild boar, a boar, not a bear or something very dangerous. And he immediately says you can't go for a walk to the nearest store, buy yourself chocolate or something. That this boar can tear you to shreds. Or a brunet hears from a friend at work that car accidents are frequent at some intersection. He then tells you that, you absolutely mustn’t enter this intersection ever again, and it is best that you don’t come close to it at all. It is certain that just then, the cars will collide, gasoline will spill over, somehow it will catch fire and you will burn alive. Then you try to explain to him how low the probability of these events is, and that you might as well be hit by a meteorite now. But he doesn't listen, you start to get angry, he starts to get angry, but it always ends the same way too. You want to come out and slam the door to show him, that for sure, you will be fine. But he catches you, before you grab the doorknob.   
[ 🎵 Looking into his eyes, I think he's already hurt 🎵 ]  
He presses you hard against him, you can easily feel his fast heart beating. He's clenching his fists on your clothes, and speaks in that broken voice „Please don't leave me like everyone else”, or something very similar.   
[ 🎵 He's already hurt 🎵 ]  
Hearing the broken tone of his voice, you are unable to be anger at him anymore. Immediately, like after a chamomile, you become milder. You hug him, and you say something like „I'm not going anywhere without you, puppy”. And you comforting him, when he starts apologize for trying take your freedom away. You learning how to deal with his ptsd and not trigger his memories of all he lost. You loved Eren as he was, even if something was already permanently broken inside him. You knew that, he never tried to control you or do any toxic shit. That it's always really been that, he's scared at the vision of you going away. That he will stay alone again, only now he will not pick himself up, because you are his heart. 

[ 🎵 Sitting in your sweatshirt, crying in the backseat, ooh 🎵 ]   
It's also not that you are the only one comforting Eren. Sometimes you just start thinking about your father. For no reason, you just remember he exists. You start to think about why everything turned out like this, why you couldn't be happy family. Or you will look at Violet's photo for no reason and start to think that someday there will be a day to say goodbye. That for some reason animals don't live as much as humans. That only your beloved dog was with you when your parents were arguing and when you came back from middle school, after closing the front door, you fell to the ground and began to despair, only Violet sat with you and you could only hug to her. At such times, tears start to run down your cheeks in huge amounts. It doesn’t matter if you are watching a movie or lying in bed trying to sleep. Eren is always close to you at home, so after less than a minute he realizes that something is wrong. He wakes up from half-sleep or shifts on the couch to look at your face. And when he sees your eyes behind the wall of tears, he will do anything to comfort you right away. He always asks immediately what happened. Then you feel stupid, because nothing happened, you just started overthinking something and this makes you cry. Nothing triggered you, except you yourself. Always in the same false way, you smile and you want to say something but you don't know what. His hands are on your cheeks by then, and he has this fear in his eyes, that something hurt you. You usually say one sentence. For example „I'm so fucking sad, that Violet will be gone someday”. So the tears fall even more from your eyes and your lower lip twitches a little. It was hard for the dark haired boy to look at your tears. He hugged you to his chest, brushed your hair out of your face. Saying it is okay to be sad, but that it certainly won't happen to Violet, in the near future. That luckily she had a wonderful life with you, and that, you are the best for her as possible. He starts gently stroking your head, asking if you need anything, and he is just around for how long you need him, and even longer.

[ 🎵 I just wanna dance with you 🎵 ]  
As more and more people vaccinated covid, more things returned to normal. You went to the club even when everyone on the dance floor still had to wear masks. You even wear a dress in your favorite color. It was just a club where people came more to dance than to get drunk. You dragged Eren onto the dance floor. Lana Del Rey's song played over the speakers. Some of his hair fell out of his bun. You were holding the hands, your one hand was on his shoulder while his hand was on your hip. You don't expect Eren to dance so well. But he looks like he has a sense of rhythm in his blood, the boy knew what he was doing. You turned around yourself before you fell into his arms.   
[ 🎵 I just wanna hold you tight down the avenue   
Baby, I just wanna dance (Dance)  
With you (Dance)  
Baby, I just wanna dance (Dance)  
With you 🎵 ]  
And then another spin around your own axis and this time you were at home, in the living room, music was playing from your phone. You two swayed quietly to the beat. You closed your eyes to listen to the green eyed man heartbeat. He, with slightly open eyes, enjoyed this moment, which wouldn’t have the right to exist in his world.   
[ 🎵 Happiness is a butterfly  
We should catch it while dancing  
I lose myself in the music, baby 🎵 ]  
His heart was here. Not in there, in the walls, but also, not outside of them. It was here, in another world. You were here in his arms.   
[ 🎵 Every day is a lullaby  
Try to catch it like lightning 🎵 ]

Eren also got his driving license at the end of winter. When you lived outside the city it was necessary for him, he didn't want to always bother you to come get him, even when it wasn't a problem for you.   
In any case, you were returning from a few days in a spa town. All in all, it was a semi-bissnes trip, you had to get some special stones from this town for Emily. So, having traveled there almost all day, you two have decided to stay there for one day. You were coming back today. It rained, and it was raining a lot. However, most people didn’t mind it and drove with normal, fairly fast speed.   
You were focused on the road even though Eren was driving. Not that you didn't trust him, it was simply the first time he had driven in such bad weather. You still wanted to sleep a bit because you got up very early to be home at some normal time. The brunet's hair still looked like he had just woken up. You two sat in a pleasant silence as you entered the highway. In one lane, you drove forward with constant speed. Gray and heavy clouds hung in the sky. The rain didn’t stop, on the contrary, it was raining even more. Visibility was getting worse.   
At one point, you narrowed your eyes when you saw something on the road. It looked like a... big coconut or a broken basketball.   
„Eren, go to the emergency lane and turn on the emergency lights” you said as you approached the object.   
„What? Why?” he asked when you threw him out of his "driver's trance".  
„Quick, pull over to that lane” you said nervous as you got closer and closer to it.   
„Okay, but what happened?” he asked again, turning on the turn signal, at the worst moment. This thing was under your car when the car turned, your calculations showed that you would run over it with the rear wheel. So you quickly threw yourself on the steering wheel and straightened the car.  
„What are you doing!?” the brunet screamed.   
When you were sure you drove a bit. You turned to the side of the road and released the steering wheel which Eren was still holding. Even before the car stopped, you opened the door and ran outside.  
„Are you crazy? Hey! [Y/n] what are you- fuck” the brunet muttered, quickly unfastening his seatbelt.   
You walked on the side of the street, waving your hands to the next car, to slow it down. It only took a few seconds for you to be all wet with rain. Car passed over the object as you did, meaning that the thing was in between the wheels, not on them. But you saw how fast a truck was coming behind it. The truck was not going perfectly in the middle of the lane, you knew if it did come, this something (you guessed what it was) would end up on its wheels. Without thinking, you ran for it and quickly took it into your arms. You started to step back quickly to the side of the road but the truck was coming so fast. You heard it horn, it deafened you, as if a grenade exploded next to you. The lights flashed in the rain. You felt a prick in your eye as the pupils suddenly narrowed. Your clothes pull you backwards, you fall on your butt. Something tightens under your breasts.   
„Madwoman, Idiot, Dummkopf, Hohlkopf, how can you be so stupid? I hate you” Eren muttered, of course. Who else could save your ass than Eren.  
You fell between his legs. He was shaking all over. He held you so tight you could hardly breathe. Eren pressed his forehead against your shoulder, breathing heavily. You started to breathe faster yourself when you realized that life flash had passed just before your eyes. And actually, you were still not sure-  
Something squeaked. You looked at what you were holding so close to your collarbones.   
It was a puppy, no wait, two little puppies. All soaked, shaking too.   
„I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so fucking much” Eren kept repeating, it really meant "i love you", but he was too angry at the moment that you had almost finished on the wheels of the truck.  
„Eren look” you said, your voice was a little weird from stress.   
Brunet slightly lifted his head to look at it with his stern eyesight.   
„Puppies” he was surprised, and his tight grip let loose a little.   
The rain was still falling on you.  
„How did they get here?” you asked looking around. „Someone might have left them in that box” you added, pointing to the soaked cardboard across the street.   
Eren looked around too.   
You looked at the puppies and asked „Only you two were here?”.   
You turned your head gently to the boy. He was looking at the direction from which you were driving the car earlier. He wasn't angry anymore, he stared there and looked... disappointed. You looked there too, didn't notice anything. Until you looked at the left lane. You saw it, a brown flat stain, only a piece of fur was rising.   
„No please” you squealed, leaning in that direction.   
Eren, he was frozen for a moment, he wouldn't want you to see this. As soon as he heard your voice, he realized that it was too late. He covered your eyes with his one hand and put your head against his chest, and he wouldn't let you look in that way.   
The green eyed boy took you with the puppies to the car. You went with the dogs to the vet. It turned out that they were only three weeks old and that they would be fine. When they dried up after this rain, you could see what they looked like. They had a chocolate brown color, one of them had a white patch on the ear and the other around one eye, both of them had a white patch on the bottom of the paws which looked like socks and a white tip of the tail. The one who had patches around the eye, also had eyes in two colors, one brown and the one, where was a patch, blue. His brother had both brown eyes, they were both boys. Of course they stayed with you. It was obvious. Even before midnight on that day, all four of you were home.


	17. betrayal

It was a nice afternoon, as it was Sunday, you decided to give Eren a little surprise. You were going to a place you remember from your early childhood. Of course, the boy couldn't ask what this place was until you got there. 

When you were very little, sometimes when both your parents had their day off, they would take you there. Recently, thinking about the idea of a date with your boyfriend, you remembered it. You checked it on the internet and it turned out that this place still exists. Moon and San rode with you, that's what you called the dogs. San is the one with the patch on his ear as he is very energetic, he was always accosting his brother to play with him. Moon, on the other hand, could lie belly up on the couch all day or hug you for hours. They were sitting in the back seat, Sun looking out the window and Moon asleep. 

You pulled up to the gate and pressed the intercom. The gate opened after a few seconds and you hit a sandy road. You were away from civilization, there were only trees on which leaves had just bloomed. You've come to the big blue house, there was also a large red building behind the house. Eren already knew what was happening, because the horses were standing in the pasture next door, eating the grass. You got out of the car and let the dogs out. An older man with a cowboy hat came out to meet you. 

„Hello” you said first. 

„Hello, who are these two little ones?” the guy asked as the dogs ran up to him and patted them. 

„It's Moon and San, they're only a month old, I hope it's not a problem” you replied, looking around. 

„My daughter will keep an eye on them, she loves little dogs, it will be a pleasure for her” he said. 

„Please thank her for me” you smiled.

„Okay, do you know how to prepare your horse for riding?” the guy asked.

„He knows everything, he will help me” you looked at the green eyed boy.

„Okay then choose some horses from the stable, get them ready and then come with them here” the elder said, and returned home with Moon and Sun.

„Now you surprised me, I don't remember the last time I rode a horse” the brunet came up to you, and you headed towards the stable. 

„It’s probably not so easy to forget” you grabbed his hand. 

„Did you ever ride a horse?” the boy asked, looking ahead.

„You'll see soon” you muttered, smiling gently.

The stable looked just like you remembered, much hasn’t changed in it. You looked around for one thing. You found it on the inside side of a tall, sliding door. There was a full photo stuck there, probably about a hundred of them together. Some were Polaroids, some were normally developed photos, some were black and white, probably from the sixties or seventies and the newest part was instaxs. You looked at the polaroids. 

„Eren, here, answer for your question” you said pointing to one polaroid. 

The brunet quickly appears next to you and looked at the picture. He narrowed his eyes, and after a few seconds he'll got what you mean.

„Don't tell me it's you” he smiled broadly.

In the photo you were sitting on a pony with a white mane, you were wearing a blue dress and pink tights. You were sitting proud, holding the reins. Eren took his phone out of his pocket and quickly took a picture of photo. 

„New wallpaper” he muttered pleased. 

You rolled your eyes and looked at the horses in the stalls. 

„Have you chosen your horse yet?” you asked as you walked away from the door. 

„Not yet” he replied, putting his hands in his pockets, following you. 

„I like this one” you went to the stall with the tallest horse whose back started where your head ended. 

„He is too big for you” the brunet said.

You laughed. „Eren, after meeting you, there is no such thing, as too big for me” you looked him in the eyes and smiled stupidly. 

He blinked a few times before he understood your joke. His lips turned into a straight line, his cheeks flushed a little and his eyesight moved away from you. „Fair enough” he muttered and looked for a horse for himself.

You brushed and cleaned your horse. You saw Eren chose a horse with cream hair and white mane. Your horse, on the other hand, was black. What you could, you put on him yourself, a bridle, a saddle pad and protectors over his hooves. The green eyed boy helped you with the saddle. As you walked your horse out, you noticed that a lot of cowboy hats were hanging on the wall. You put on a hat in the color you like best. 

„This one suits you” the green eyed boy said appearing next to you, with an empty box in his hand. „Use that crate after apples to climb onto the horse” he added. 

„Oh, what a gentleman you are” you smiled playfully and jumped on the horse's back. You remember, that to move, you had to squeeze horse with your calves. You did it and it worked. Controlling where the horse has to go was perhaps the easiest part of the riding. The brunet with his horse was walking next to you, not yet on the horse. 

„I see you picked Baldur and Freya” the cowboy first looked at the horse you were on, and then at the one next to your boyfriend. „So on the trail every [50 meters / 165 ft.] there is a plate with a number. Pay attention to them so that you know where you are as if something happened, and that we can help you as soon as possible. If anything happens, call me” the man added. 

„Of course, thank you” you replied looking down at him.

„I'm just doing my job, go ahead” the guy muttered and turned to the porch. 

When you looked at the brunet, he was already sitting on the back of his mare. 

You both followed the trail, entering a wooded area. 

„Is this a date?” Eren asked while making himself a bun.

„It can be if you want to call it like that” you replied, correcting yourself in the saddle. 

„So it's a date” he said proudly as he grabbed the reins. 

All in all, you felt confident in the saddle, you had experience riding Eren. 

„You made it up nicely” green eyed boy added. 

„Thanks, but it's not over yet” you hang your eye on how the brunet moves his hips in the saddle.

„It's nostalgic, but you know it in a good way” he said looking ahead. 

„For me a bit too, my parents used to come here with me so that I could ride a pony” you mumbled a little shy, after all you talk about your childhood memories.

„I think I was thirteen when I first rode a horse, when I was just a cadet” Eren confessed. 

„Wasn't that hard? Thirteen year olds in army, they are probably such little brats” you said, and the green eyed boy laughed a little.

„My Captain also called us brats. It was not that bad, we had a place to sleep, they gave us food, so you know” he muttered. 

„Look at the sign” you pointed to the tree. 

„Continuation of the trail on the other side of the clearing” the brunet read aloud.

You looked ahead and in fact, there was a clearing hidden behind the bushes. A smirk appeared on the boys' faces. As soon as you entered the clearing, he overtook you and quickly turned the mare towards you. 

„Can you ride at a gallop?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

„I've never done it, but I definitely can” you replied, grabbing the reins firmly. 

„So you have to move along with the saddle as if you are trotting but when you move to the front you have to get up and back to the back of the saddle” he simplified and showed you the movement by sliding on the saddle.

You took a deep breath and held back from asking to show the movement again. „How do you make a horse go galloping?” you asked instead. 

„Put one calf back, and you press him with both calf and rush him with your heels. But be careful because if you fall from such a height it will hurt” he explained, glad that once he was the one to explain something to you. 

„If I have to fall, it will be from the tallest horse” you muttered and lightly nudged him with your calves.

Baldur galloped forward immediately, catching the wind in his mane. Quickly you pressed your heels to the bottom, so that your feet don’t fall out of the stirrups.

„Ereeeeennn!!!” you screamed. 

He laughed under his breath. „Wait for me [y/n]!” the brunet called and rushed Freya making the sound with his tongue. 

He caught up with you quickly. „You surely don't dare to let go of the reins!” the green eyed boy shouted as everything was drowned out by the wind, because you were driving at such a fast speed. 

„I will not let go of the reins!? Watch your fucking sugar mammy!” the challenges acted on you like a red rag on a bull.

Slowly looking ahead, you stretched your fingers. You looked at Eren who was looking at you with joy as the short strands of his hair against his face fluttered in the wind. You looked back between Baldur's ears and you spread your hands like wings. You started laughing madly so, as not to think about the fear of falling. The boy, looking at you, also started to laugh and also spread his hands. And then he grabbed your hand. Shit, it was so damn romantic. Suddenly you felt like in slow motion. You could enjoy this moment for longer. His wide smile and an amazing feeling of freedom. 

You got off the horses only at the very end of the trail. There was a small pier over the small lake. You tied the horses to a tree to wait for you as you walked down the pier. You and Eren sat down at the very end, soaking your feet. The water was clear, only the rustling of trees and the singing of birds could be heard. The air got a little dry.

You rested your head on the brunet's shoulder and asked „May I kiss you?”.

„Sure” he replied, feeling drunk with freedom. 

Before you could put your lips together, he took off your cowgirl hat and put it next to you. You kissed him with feeling, you wanted him to feel how much you love him. Your hands appeared on his jaw, as you moved your mouth and head. He hugs you lightly around the waist. You opened your eyes a little. 

„Tell me if you want me to stop” in between kisses you said.

Your hands slowly slipped over his neck. You ran a finger over his artery. Your kisses came lower and lower, down his jaw to his neck. Eren got chills all over his body. His hands have moved to your shoulder blades. As you started making a hickey on his Adam's apple, a soft whine came out of his mouth. You love it, the green eyed boy voice got so high when he moans , so cute. He always closes his eyes, and his eyelids twitch and his eyebrows frown. 

One kiss on the right side of his neck, two on the left. Two more on the right, and again, two on the left, and one in the middle. You slipped your fingers from the back into his hair. You noticed how his breathing quickened considerably and how, he begins to gasp for air nervously. You pushed your head away from his neck, his cheeks and neck were very red. 

„I just need a little air” Eren said looking at your lips. 

You smiled warmly and pressed your foreheads together.

„Breathe with me” you whispered and you ran your thumbs lightly over his skin. 

After some time you returned to the stables. Sun and Moon ran out to you after you jumped off your saddles to the ground. The cowboy came to you again from the big house, this time with an instax in his hand. 

„Welcome back, you want a picture?” the man asked.

You looked at the brunet and adjusted the cowgirl hat on your head. 

„Yeah” you replied. 

Green eyed boy from nowhere caught you like a bride. The cowboy laughed and took a picture of you, which after a few seconds, came out of instax. „Take a picture of this and this one will be added to the collection in the stable” the cowboy smiled. 

You two did so, the photo was great, on your side you could see a black stallion and on Eren's side, a cream mare. And on top of that, both dogs were visible next to the boy's legs. 

You were driving home, through the car window you could see dark clouds approaching you.

Eren woke up in the middle of the night. He had problems falling asleep before because of the dry air. He quickly turned his head to the side where you slept. You were there, you were asleep. The brunet heard the heavy rain hitting the window. He felt terrible, as if he was still in half of a dream, not a dream, in a nightmare actually. He quietly left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He leaned against the table and sighed. He didn't remember what his nightmare had been about, but he was bad enough that the green eyed man was all sweaty now and he had the impression that he is about to vomit. He took a sip of water when he saw lightning and light appears in the room for a second. He felt this familiar feeling as his senses sharpened. He opened his eyes wider, his fist tightening on the glass. Lightning, the earth quivered under his feet. And that's how Eren lost his ability to think logically. The glass fell to the ground, shattered and the water spilled out. 

You woke up from the noise of lightning.

The dark-haired man left the house, only in his pajamas, that’s means only only in gray sweatpants. He stood a bit in front of the house, and as soon as the next lightning struck, he bites between his thumb and wrist. Thunder, Eren was convinced, that colossal titan was coming. When biting one hand didn't work, he began biting the other. He could feel that all too familiar taste of blood in his mouth, which drived him even more insane.

You looked out the front door and found your boyfriend. He had his back to you, you yelled to him, but he didn't respond. You quickly put on the hoodie that was at the door, because you were only in a top and panties. You ran up to him, and you saw that bloody scene. Eren hammered his incisors so deep into his hand you had the feeling he was about to bite off a piece.

„Eren!” you screamed in terror and tugged at his hand that was in his mouth. He looked at you with such a look that you had the impression that you were trying to tear a piece of meat from some angry animal.

„They came, hide quickly” the brunet said, letting go of his hand.

„Who!?” you screamed pissed off, because you seeing his hands in blood up to the elbows and his whole mouth in this red fluid. 

„Titans can't you hear!?” he growled looking around. 

„It's just a storm Eren, come inside . I have to bandage your hands” you said and immediately after that a light flashed and you heard a thunder so loud it deafened you. 

„They are close” the brunet said, and he again tried, desperately to bite off his hand.

„I have enough of it!” you screamed and you slapped him in the face as hard as you could.

And then bright sparks appeared next to him, and he seemed to glow for a second, as did his eyes. And besides, as if something pushed away from him, you just bounced back, flew off a small piece, landed on your back, and you still moved on the wet grass.

„Fuck” you muttered, rising slowly.

Eren finally came back to reality, he couldn't believe what had just happened. Even though he could barely feel his hands, he ran his fingers under his eyes and felt those familiar marks. Before you even got up, he turned on his heel and wentinside. You stood up and grabbed your loins. It hurt, but it wasn't too bad, the grass cushioned the fall. You entered the house and despite what you just saw, you couldn't believe what you saw now in the kitchen. Not only was Eren standing on the broken glass, he was also holding a knife to his neck. Fucking knife. You felt your heart stopping.

„Eren put that knife down” you said calmly but you were scared as fuck.

„Don’t look” the brunet replied.

„Eren no” you said firmly taking one step towards him, he was three steps away. 

„You don't even know what you've just seen, I've almost changed. I cannot let this power destroy your world too!” he screamed, but you saw he was close to breaking down. 

„You had some kind of panic attack or psychosis, I have no idea what it was, but a moment ago you were saying that fucking lightning bolts are titans, you don't think straight! Put that knife the fuck down!” you shouted back, you heard the dogs barking from the bedroom. 

„I knew I’ma devil” he muttered on the verge of crying and you saw new blood appear on his neck. 

You didn't think, you were acting. You ran into him and you kicked him, with your knee on his balls as hard as you could. From the impact you ran into him, you both fell over. The knife slipped from his hand, and of course you grabbed it. And you immediately threw it in front of you to make it land as far as possible. The knife hit the wall in the living room. As Eren crumpled on the ground, you, with all the adrenaline rush, turned him on his back and you straddled his chest. You grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the floor, where it leaves bloody traces, on either side of his face, still holding them. You've lost control of yourself. 

„What the fuck was that Eren!? Because some stupid sparkles!?” you screamed as your tears were felling on his face.

He looked tragic. These marks under the eyes have almost faded but his lips were bitten all over, his long hair was wet from the rain, his eyes were red and the whole lower part of his face was covered in blood. 

„You would just go away from me, just like that, huh?” the green eyed boy said nothing, you saw that he was refraining from crying. 

You hit his hands on the ground out of anger. „You promised you wouldn't leave me, not just like that, without a fucking word!” you started to cry even harder and your big tears fell on his face still. „You'd be the same as my fucking father if you killed yourself! You'd leave me without a fucking word! You fucking asshole! You fucking coward!” you spat on his face. 

He put his arms around you and pressed you tightly against him. You didn't have the enough strength to fight it. „I’m sorry i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry [y/n]! Yes you are right I'm a coward, I just didn't want to cause anyone's death anymore! Especially not yours! I have no idea what happened but this stupid power inside me, scares me so fucking much! I'm really so sorry! I don't want to be like your father! I love you! I love you so fucking much!” his grip tightened even more. „I don't want to destroy your life, like I did it to my friends! I’m sorry, I know I'm fucked up! I'm sorry for trying to do something like that, even though I always ask you not to leave me!” of course he started to cry. 

You were lying around for a minute without saying a word when you finally said „Do not do that again puppy, never” and you hugged him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write a comments about your feelings after this chapter   
> ＼(^o^)／  
> I will tell you that the next chapter will be the last one of the plot. Chapter 19 is going to be some extras like "Valentine's Day" and blah blah blah


	18. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more than 6 400 words (*_*)

You two were sitting on the couch, you just cleaned the boy's faces and hands of blood and wash Eren’s wounds with hydrogen peroxide. You also bandaged his feet, which were cut due to a broken glass on the floor.

„Why the scars under your eyes have disappeared but your hands haven’t healed?” you asked

„I don’t know” the brunet replied with his head lowered.

You tried to find some logical answer to what happened. There is a lot of scientific research about traveling between universes, but not about supernatural powers. You tried to remember every biology, physics or chemistry lesson in order to have at least a small clue of what happened to Eren. There is a scientific explanation for everything in your world, and there had to be a scientific explanation for that as well. 

„Maybe this power, from your universe, is still in you, but this world blocking it somehow” you sighed. „Sorry I'm just trying to explain it somehow, because you know, although you tried to change, it didn't happen” you muttered grimly while taking the bandage. 

Before you started bandaging one of his hands, you looked at it closely. It looked very bad. „Eren, these wounds are so deep, that we need to suture them. We should go to the hospital”

„They immediately notice that it is from human teeth, and after my condition they will realize that I did it myself and they will lock me up in some psychiatric” the green eyed boy said. „I can do it myself”

You froze for a moment. You knew it wasn't exactly like that, but suddenly your brain connected those bitten hands and a cut on his neck with self harm. His hands were cold and blood had already clotted on the wound on his neck. Eren all went pale and a little absent.

„Yeah, you barely move your fingers, I can see you fucking do it. And the hospital doesn't work that way” you growled, holding his hand gently. 

„I can do it [y/n]” he replied and smiled sadly. 

That hurts, seeing him like this. „Are you fainting?” you asked worried. 

He just waved his head. 

„Tell me how to do it” you took a needle and a thread.

„You don't have to, it will heal even without stitches” he said quite softly.

You had a few lessons in rescue, before the pandemic, you only saw a five minute movie where they showed how to sew wounds. You sighed and stuck the needle into his skin. He didn't even react. Maybe it was because of the few painkillers you gave him.

„Do you feel at least that needle? 'Cause if you don't feel it, then we have to go to the hospital” you asked, squeezing his hand very lightly. 

„I can feel it, I'm just used to it” the brunet muttered. 

„Pain, you mean?” you asked again as you continued sewing slowly.

Eren just nodded. You were short on words, and at the same time you had to stay very focused so you finished in silence. 

You only spoke up when each open wound was sutured. When only the bandage was left to apply. Sun jumped on the couch and lay down next to you. 

„Now I understood how you felt on this highway then” you sighed, wrapping a bandage around each of his fingers.

„Hm?” the brunet was almost asleep.

„As I nearly walked under the truck's wheels when I found Sun and Moon. You probably felt like me a moment ago. And I didn't even apologize to you then” you muttered.

„But you didn't do it on purpose” he answered. 

„But our reasons were similar, I wanted to save them, and you wanted to save the whole world. Sorry about that, Eren, I really thought I would be faster than this truck” you smiled grimly, unable to meet his sad eyes. 

„Don't apologize, it's not like that” he said.

You closed the first aid kit when you bandaged his other hand. You kissed his forehead, the boy closed his eyes. 

„I will sleep on the couch, I don’t have too much strength to get up” he whispered. 

„Lie down and I get you a quilt” you whispered too and you went to the bedroom for a quilt. 

You took it and you went back to the living room, Sun was already lying against Eren's chest. You covered them both and put the first aid kit in its place. You also picked up glass from the kitchen floor, and threw it out. You took a new glass and poured water into it, so that in the morning the boy had something to drink with another dose of painkillers. You went back to the living room and put the water on the coffee table. The brunet has already fallen asleep. Moon was lying on the other end of the couch as well asleep. You sat down on the floor next to the couch. Eren looked so calm now. You put your head on the couch, you wrapped a strand of his hair around your finger. At this point you decided, that you would never let a green eyed boy feel like this again. It doesn't matter how much it will cost you, how much you have to sacrifice. You will do anything to make him never think that death is a good idea. It's not even about you, that it hurt you too like hell, when he was like this. The point was that the brunet had suffered enough already. You just wanted, to make this world heaven for him. He make you feel loved, so you be willing, to pay him back. 

Eren woke up with a headache. Everything hurts him, he put his hand to his forehead, and he felt something between his skin. He straightened his hand in front of him, and saw that it was covered with a bandage from the wrist to the tip of each finger. Only now did he realize it wasn't a nightmare. He also found that he isn’t in your bed as usual and he cannot feel your touch. Because always either he hugged you or you hugged him. He already wanted to get up quickly but he found you faster than he expected. Your head and one hand were on the edge of the couch. Even though you slept, he thought you looked very tired. The green eyed boy gently placed his hand on yours one. Even a little touch was better than no touch. 

He felt his eyes pinch, as he thought about it again. Yesterday, this sentence couldn’tpass his throat. He still didn't know how to play it. How to tell you, that he only has three years left. He thought, that since his powers are gone, he will be able to live as much as a normal human. But since the night "accident" he had a feeling that nothing had changed after all. 

The brunet took and put your hand on his head. As opposed to how he approached this subject in his world and how indifferent he was there, everything was different here. Apparently a few hours ago he was ready to cut his throat, and now he felt that he was about to cry, because he wouldn’t be able to spend more time with you. That he keeps hurting you, because of his stupidity. He felt like a disappointment for you, he felt like a crybaby, he was actually sure that he was emotional big crybaby. He already felt tears in his eyes, he covered them with your hand. Now his own mind was playing tricks on him, now suddenly he thinks maybe suicide isn't such a bad idea. Because after all, you'll do better when he dies, if you only gonna fell hate towards him then, won't you? 

Well Eren has sometimes a hard time understanding what others are feeling. Plus, even though he was with you and everything was fine, he still felt worthless and guilty and he couldn't stop blaming himself for everything what’s wrong. It wasn't even about today, these feelings haunted him all the time. Even though he knew it wasn't a problem for you, he hated that he was so sensitive. He was so confused with every his thought. The green eyed boy was angry with himself, that he was acting more like your kid than your boyfriend. 

„Eren?” you mumbled, waking up. 

The brunet didn’t want you to see him like this, so helpless. Suddenly he felt like he was sixteen again. He had no idea what to say, so he just didn't say anything. 

„Hey, something hurts you?” you asked, without taking your hand away from him. 

Sun and Moon both jumped on the couch and pushed themselves under Eren's arm. 

„Look, guys have come to cheer you up” you smiled.

The brunet decided not to tell you, that he only had three years left. He could handle it himself. He stated that telling you about it now would only hurt you twice. Once now, and once again, when he will die in three years. He decided that by the day of his death, every day he will make you the happiest girl in the world.

Weeks passed, everything was fine. Eren showed no self-destructive behaviors. Even though you mostly spent time together outside of work, you still felt the same powerful feeling for each other. You were not bored with each other, on the contrary, you both had the impression that you were destined for each other. Your kisses have always been passionate, as if you just met. Everything was so good that it diverted your attention from the fact, that the green eyed lost some weight and that sex interested him less and less. Well, he wasn't underweight, so you didn't stick your nose into how he eats. Speaking of sex, maybe it was rather rare, but there was nothing wrong with it, that he preferred to hug you rather than fuck you. It was just hard for him to get harden. He explained it was because of stress at work. Everything else was perfect so somehow it didn't bother you. You knew whether his penis was hard or not, doesn’t reflect whether he loves you or not, or whether you are attractive in his eyes or not. Besides, you just did it less often than before. You had the impression, that the brunet was just the type who wasn't damaged, growing up in a today’s world, where pornography is everywhere and everything is sexualized. That he just didn't have this weird fixation about sex. That he preferred to show that he loves you in other ways too. 

It turned out, that it was enough to hold Eren in your arms during a storms and he didn’t get such a panic attack as the first time. He still didn't like it, and always complained, that he felt like a little baby, because you have to be there to prevent him from panicking. 

One early morning, while you were still sleeping well, you were awakened by the ringing of the phone. You somehow got out of the brunet's grip. You thought you forgot to silence the work phone for the night. It was the phone with number for Emily's clients. But to your surprise it was your private cell phone ringing. It was an unknown number, so you cut it off. You lay back next to a boy, who came back from a night shift a few hours earlier. The phone started ringing again, you quickly straightened up in annoyance. 

„Darling turn it off” barely awake green eyed boy muttered.

„Hello?” you picked up, also still sleeps a little. 

„You are the girl in the picture with Eren, where is he!?” you heard almost a scream on the other side. 

„What?” you pushed the phone speaker away from your ear, because your interlocutor was too loud. You just woke up, it took your brain a moment to begin to understand what was happening. 

„I saw your picture in the stable, with him holding you in his arms! It's Eren Yeagar, my brother, tell me where he is!” the jittery girl said. 

„Mikasa, maybe it's not him, this girl will report that you are harassing her” someone else said on the other side. 

„Mikasa?” you've heard that name before, right. 

„Mikasa?” suddenly your boyfriend stood up and took your phone.

„Who's there?” he asked, turning on the loudspeaker on the phone. 

„Eren! It's really you, Eren tell me where you are. I'm with Jean and I know where Armin, Captain and others are!” the girl was clearly close to crying, judging by her voice.

„What? How is that even possible?” the brunet replied, probably not believing what he was hearing.

You quickly grabbed your phone, your brain was already working.

„I will send the address back to the number you are calling from, when you get there, send me a message” you said and hung up. You silenced your phone for a moment and put it down.

„What the hell!?” the boy growled.

„Calm down, what if it's an ambush. I don’t know, maybe someone noticed that your documents are forged and informed about it some organizations. They figured out that something is wrong and somehow they try to catch you, because you are a traveler between universes-“ 

The brunet interrupted you. „Do you even hear yourself? You've watched too many movies. It was Mikasa, the same Mikasa who always wore my old rat ass scarf, I heard her” he replied. 

„How?” you asked only about that. Green eyed boy didn't say anything, so you asked again „How?”

„I don’t know, okay. But it definitely was Mikasa” he replied sure.

„Okay, but can we do it my way?” you picked up your phone. 

„What does it mean?” he looked you in the eye severely. 

„I'll send her the address of the cafe. I'll meet her. I will ask her a question, to which you are sure, that only the real Mikasa knows the answer. If she answers right, I will let you know and you will join us” you explained quickly. 

„Alright”

You parked behind the cafe. A few hours after the morning conversation, sometime after you got the message, that Mikasa is supposed to be in the indicated place. 

„Remember if you see men in black or a van of anti-terrorists, move away like a normal citizen, who doesn’t travel between universes” you said, taking the keys out of the ignition. 

„How many times can I tell you ,it's not a government conspiracy” Eren sighed, who you had dressed in a outfit, which was called, a completely non-suspect guy. That is, a cap with a visor, sunglasses, a hoodie and of course the mask

You were wearing this set yourself too. You even looked at the rooftops of nearby buildings to see if there were snipers on them. You got out of the car.

„Okay, go that way and wait for a message from me” you pointed to the side opposite to the cafe. 

„Okay, okay” the boy muttered and was about to go but stopped for a moment. „Be careful” he just said and went his way. 

You took a deep breath and went to the cafe. 

You've known this place, you been here before. A soft bell made a sound when you walked inside. 

„Hello” the employee greeted immediately.

At first glance, there were only two guys here besides the employee. One younger with earphones on his head and with short-cut hair, staring at his phone. On his table stood a glass after a shake. The elder, two tables away, had a mask over his face and was reading some newspaper. There was a cup of tea on his table. 

„Hello, water please” you went to the cash register. 

You put a few coins on the counter and when the employee gave you water, you asked „I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with my friend here, she has black short hair, have you seen her?” of course Eren previously told you how to spot Mikase. You also knew that behind the wall there was the second part of the cafe with places larger than double. You asked about it because you wanted to know if anyone else than Mikas was here. 

„Yes, she's behind this wall with some two guys” the worker replied. 

„Thank you, I have one more question” you said a little quieter. „Are these guys behind me, are already for a long time here?” 

The employee frowned. „Yes, they actually came at the same time as your friend. Should I call someone? Something happened?” she was worried.

„No no no. They're just probably checking me out because I have an interview for a job in a serious position. Please don't worry” you smiled. 

You turned around and took off your dark glasses. You looked at the guys again and you walked over to the other part of the cafe, behind the wall. 

Mikasa was there. She was sitting between the blonde haired guy and the guy with the mullet. Mikasa got up right away when she saw you.

„Who are they and who are the guys at the entrance? I know they are with you” you spoke up first, standing a bit ahead of them. 

„Armin, Jean” the girl first pointed to the blonde boy on her left and then, the one with the mullet on the right. „And there are Captain Levi and Connie” she replied right away. 

You know all names from Eren's stories, except one. You looked at the guy on the right, and you narrowed your eyes. „Hm, horse face” you muttered.

They opened their mouths in surprise.

„Fucking Yeager” the one with the mullet growled. 

„Eren is really here” blonde haired boy smiled broadly. 

„Where is he?” Mikasa asked. 

„Wait, I only have one question, you know your being in this world is kinda suspicious. So I have to make sure it's like the same you” you said and everyone became serious. You sat down, across from them. „Mikasa how Eren killed your kidnappers?”

Mikasa blinked a few times. The other two guys looked quite surprised.

„He knocked on the door, one of my kidnappers opened them for him. He pretended to be lost, and then stabbed the kidnapper in the stomach with a knife. Eren took a broomstick with a knife at the end of it, and ran into the other kidnapper. He stabs him until he died. The last kidnapper who wanted to strangle Eren, I killed that one, also with a knife” the dark eyed girl replied without hesitating. 

Jean looked at her with a typical "WTF" expression. 

„Okay, I'll let Eren know to come here” you announced. „And call the rest to come here” you meant these two guys. 

Armin got up and called them as you sent a message to Eren. 

While waiting for your boyfriend, everyone was quiet and looked at you appraisingly. One of these guys took off his mask, it turned out he had scars, one through his mouth, the other through his right eye. He was the first to speak to you. „May I ask who you are?” 

You felt a little nervous, for some reason you felt like you were at a dinner in Eren's family house and you had the impression his family didn't like you. 

„Oh I’m [y/n]” you introduced yourself. 

„You're Yeager's girlfriend?” the one with a short haircut asked.

„Connie manners” Armin hissed as if he were his mother and Mikasa slaped Connie’s head. 

You had no idea what to say, but luckily Eren showed up. 

Mikasa and Armin immediately got up, Jean and Connie opened their eyes wider and Levi, his face showed no emotion at all. There was a silence, which was interrupted by Mikasa approaching the brunet and hugging him.

„Sorry, Mikasa, sorry for what I said then” he said.

„It doesn't matter here” the black haired girl replied.

Everyone else walked over to them, and they all wrapped their arms around Eren together. Even the oldest one, who showed no emotions, and who turned out to be very short. 

„I apologize to all of you for everything” your boyfriend said. 

„We have already forgiven you” Jean said.

„Yeah man” Connie muttered. 

„You are still my best friend” Armin added.

„It’s okay brat” the Captain said

Now all of you were sitting at the table and you even ordered extra tea. 

„So how did you come to this world?” Eren started.

„We all died at a similar time, and the last time we closed our eyes in our world, after a while we felt a surge of energy and opened our eyes here. We woke up in a wilderness, small pieces away from each other. It was half a year ago” Captain Levi answered and sipped his tea. 

„I've been here five months. Armin, I have an important question for you, what about your Titan power?” the brunet looked at the blonde one. 

„Nothing, I can't change, wounds don't heal, nothing like that, it feels like it just isn't in me anymore” he replied in his soft voice.

„I thought so too, until the storm a few weeks ago. I panicked a little then, and my power hm... how to put it. As if this power had flashed. It flowed through me, sparks flashed and bounced [y/n] away from me, because she was right next to me” Eren explained.

„Hmm, that's interesting” Armin mused.

„Does that mean you have still three years left?” Mikasa asked.

„I think so” the brunet replied.

„No” the girl immediately became sad.

„Three years of what?” you interrupted them, because you had the impression, that you didn't know something important.

Everyone looked at you as if with pity, you didn't like that. Immediately afterwards they looked at your boyfriend, waiting for him to answer you. 

„It's nothing important” he replied softly.

You saw it on the faces of the others that he was lying to you. „I know you're lying.Tell me that, now” you were letting him know it wasn’t a request. 

„Titans Shifters only live thirteen years after the power of the titan was given to them” he explained.

You quickly put the facts together in your head. „So you have three years left until your death?” you felt your heart begin to pound faster and tears welling up in your eyes. 

Eren just looked down and said nothing.

„We are not sure about this, it doesn’t have to happen” Armin said. 

You felt totally broken. „I'm sorry I have to go to my car” you could only say so much, and your voice was already somewhat squeaky. 

You got up from the table and left quickly. You went back to your car, parked behind the cafe building. You slammed the door and grabbed the steering wheel. You started to cry, in fact, you immediately went hysterical.

„How could you not tell her?” Jean was indignant.

„It was a better solution, now she will be sad until my death. Now, she will always have that thought in head, that I will leave her” green eyed one hissed. 

„Whether Eren's decision was right, it is not for you to judge, Jean” the Captain muttered. 

„You should go after her, man” Connie said.

„What am I supposed to tell her? That's exactly why I didn't tell her about it, because nothing what I say, will console her or change the fact that I will die in a few years” pissed off brunet snarled. 

„Whatever, just not that you hate her” Mikasa replied. 

„Sorry about that, now I know it doesn't work like I thought” the boy softened. „You all don't understand. You have no idea about her, she isn’t like us, death isn’t so obvious to her, she didn’t grow up during the war. And what’s more important, when I thought the damn power was gone, I promised her I would never leave her. And now what?” he added.

„As I said, it isn’t certain that we are going to die, because we had the power of titanates. Aside from your accident in a storm, nothing about a titan exists in this world. We cannot change ourselves, our bodies don’t heal themselves. I have already caught a cold a few times, and in our world since I had the power of a Titan, I have never been sick. After all, we still don't know how we ended up in this world. We only know that it is related to the fact that we were born on the island. Maybe you had this accident because of the electric discharge, or maybe that's when the titan power left you. It isn’t certain that you will die so soon, Eren. You can tell her that, just give her hope” Armin said confidently. 

„Thank you Armin” the brunet smiled slightly. „Let's meet tomorrow at my place, okay? I'll send you the address, Mikasa. I'm going to my girl” he said goodbye and left quickly. 

„Eren I have to tell you something important” Mikasa wanted to run after him, but Jean stopped her. 

„Leave him, he'll just have a big surprise tomorrow” he muttered.

„So it's really his girlfriend” Connie added very tactfully.

The brunet saw your car was still behind the cafe. It took a few seconds to notice that you were sitting inside. You were sitting with your knees drawn up to your chin and your face was hidden between them. The boy quietly walked to the passenger side door and stepped inside. You knew it was him without even looking in his direction. 

„[Y/n] please don’t cry because of me” the brunet said, slowly extending his hand to you. 

You swiftly jumped over to his seat, put your head to his chest and clenched your fists on his sweatshirt. „I don't want you to go away. I haven't shown you so many things yet, we haven’t been in so many beautiful places in the world yet. How will I explain to Moon and Sun that you won't come home one time?” you cried out, rubbing your eyes on his t-shirt. 

„I’m so sorry, I don't want to leave either” he replied, tears ran down his cheeks as well, but he tried to keep his strength.

„Don't apologize to me for something you can't control” you said still crying. „It's not fair, this world should be your new chance” you continued in a squeaky voice.

Eren wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on your head. „They say there's a chance it won't happen, that maybe the remnants of that power left me, during that storm” he muttered, rubbing his face against your hair. 

„Eren did you not tell me about it, because you knew I would be worried? That's what you were really worried about when you said it was stress from work? You were really stressing out about this?” you asked with a sniffle.

„Yes” he replied, a little with relief. 

You lifted your head from his chest and looked into his eyes. Oh my god, into those beautiful emerald eyes. They were so sad and glazed. You slowly closed your eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Simple but speaking more than a million words. Even so, you said „I love you forever”. 

Eren blinked a few times with a broken smile. He just as gently kissed you on the forehead and whispered „I love you even more than that”

It was dark, very dark. You only had a lighter in your hand that could be a source of light. Spark and flame, you lit it. Fog, thick fog, the sound of insects, lots of trees, humid air, you were in the forest. You felt someone's eyes on you. You looked around waving a cigarette lighter, but you saw no one. You tore a branch out of the tree, it was dry enough to make a torch from this. You noticed bloody marks on the ground and you started following them. You didn't quite know why, but your legs were moving by themselves. The feeling that you are being watched has grown. You saw a black fence in front of you, you walked over to the equally high gate above which there was a bloody inscription "Death lives here". There was more and more blood on the ground, of course the traces led into this place, what turned out to be the cemetery. The tombs were very old and, more disturbingly, many of them had been dug up. You climbed a small hill, you began to hear the sound of eating something. You got scared but you go ahead, you grabbed the torch tighter. At the very top of the hill there was a new grave, and next to it stood two very emaciated, pale, bald, naked people, with unnaturally elongated limbs and fingers. You couldn't see their eyes, there was complete blackness in this place. So that they have sharp and crooked and huge open jaws. They jumped at you without hesitating. You hit one with a torch before it jumped towards you, just like you hit the ball with a baseball bat. The other one jumped on you, knocked you over and shouted at you, opening his horrible mouth where your whole face could fit. Their mouths stank of carcass. You shoved the torch down their throat like a dick. It started to burn, and after a few seconds, it was all on fire. You pushed it away and kicked the other one who moved like an animal on four legs. You started trampling on their head until it turned into a red blot. And the one who knocked you over burned to dust. When you thought it was the end, the last bit smaller, who was hiding behind the grave, jumped on you. It knocked you down again. This one had long blond hair and a white headband. It opened mouth inches from your face, the saliva of it dripped down on your cheeks. Suddenly, you heard a voice in your head and it was voice of a young girl.

„I've never seen anyone truly love the devil, so why should he live more than thirteen years” she said in an emotionless voice.

„If you want to call him a devil well, but I know he's really just a broken boy. And I love him as real as possible” you replied, praying, that the saliva of it doesn't fall into your mouth.

„Well, well, love for such a monster can break even the strongest curse” the girl seemed to say with a smile, you could feel it in her voice. 

You blinked only for a moment and the creature disappeared. You sat down and saw the name on the grave. Name was written there "Eren Yeager"

You woke up screaming, quickly straightening your torso as you sat up, trying to shake off the hideous pale creature. Of course, it was only a nightmare, and there was no creepy creature with you. Your boyfriend quickly run to the bedroom and your two dogs with him. He quickly surfaced next to you and hugged you saying that you are all right. The dogs also jumped on the bed, sitting on your right and left.

„You had a nightmare, hey, it's okay, I'm here” Eren whispered as you breathed quickly.

You felt that awful feeling of cold sweat on your hot skin, but the feeling of a brunet holding you tight, might make up for it. You wanted to start complaining about having a terrible nightmare, but suddenly you couldn't remember it. 

You wiped sweat from your forehead and grunted „I need a bath” 

You were sitting curled up, with your knees under your chin, your arms wrapped around your own calves. Eren sat behind you, his chest touching your back. His big hands moved over your body, spreading the washing liquid. The boy kissed you on the arms from time to time.

„My friends going to visiting us in an hour or so” he informed you.

„I will go for a walk with the dogs, you will have time for yourself” you muttered.

„What? I want you to get to know them better” he said excitedly

„I have the impression that they don't like me. You know that, they don't trust the girl from this world. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable when i’m going to be here” you confessed. 

„You know, they need time to trust someone but they get used to you, they'll have to 'cause you're part of me now” he said and he kissed you on the neck. 

It was sweet and romantic. The feeling was so good, you know Eren is telling you what he really feels. He was part of you too. Your broken hearts complemented each other and only when you two being together, you can live.

Eren was sitting on the terrace waiting for his friends to show up. You went out for a walk with the dogs, but you were supposed to be back soon. You felt like smoking a whole pack of cigarettes out of stress. A blue old mini van pulled into your yard. Eren saw the Captain driving and Mikasa sitting next to him. Eren straightened up, it was a strange feeling for him to welcome others in his own house. People started getting out of the van, there were some of them there. Mikasa, Captain Levi, Armin, Jean, Connie, and someone else. Everyone except the captain stood to cover that one person. They all had little smirks on their faces. 

„Eren, I found someone who missed you a lot” Mikasa said happily. 

Everyone took a step backwards, one by one, and Eren saw this mysterious person finally. He froze with his mouth slightly open, not believing what he sees. All in all, it was as impossible as seeing his friends in this world. But, nevertheless, this person, you could say, was in some way special. He recognized her immediately, though she was much older than when he last time saw her. It was she who moved first, although she was in shock like a brunet. Armin and Mikasa stood together holding hands, the sight also made them tears of joy. 

„Eren” the woman said, also close to tears of joy.

„Mom?” he felt like a ten year old, though now he was taller than she was.

She hugged him to herself, he closed his eyes, enjoying this long-forgotten feeling. 

„How?” was the first question Eren asked, when they all entered the house.

„It turns out that the people from the island, killed by the Titans, are waking up in this world” the Captain replied. 

„I woke up in a street years ago. I started to panic because the last thing I remembered was some titan eating me. I had no idea what was going on. The police bring me to the home for women victims of domestic violence, because they thought I had ptsd and amnesia. I lived there with other women until we started to recover. The authorities provided me and others woman, a house and a job” Carla told. 

„When we realized what happened and that we are in a different world, I started looking for others from our world. The Captain himself dealt with falsifying our documents and finding us some shelter” Mikasa explained and the brunet looked at Levi, who was quietly leaning against the wall. 

„On the website of the center which Mrs. Yeager been, there was an article about her, how she came out straight and stuff, that's how Mikasa found her” Jean added.

„Did you find anyone else?” Eren asked right away. 

„Yes, Commander Hanji, a few soldiers and two Captain's friends” Armin replied. „Commander Hanji is in another country now, looking for others from our world” he added.

The atmosphere relaxed, Eren was sitting between Mikasa and Armin, talking to them with Jean and Connie. Completely normal, like they were high school friends and saw each other back when they left for different universities. The Captain and Carla prepared tea in the kitchen. 

„How did you find my photo in this stable?” Eren asked.

„Jean works there from Monday to Friday” Mikasa replied.

„You know the horse face gets along with the horses” Connie laughed. 

Jean kicked his ankle and hissed „Shut up, bald man”

The green eyed one noticed it only now, that Jean, sitting next to Mikasa, had his hand on her thigh. The brunet immediately felt disgust, and pushed the horse face’s hand from dark eyed girl.

„Mikasa, don't tell me you're used to it” Eren was indignant, giving Jean a sharp look.

„A few things have changed Yeager” Jean smirked triumphantly and wrapped his arm around Mikasa. 

„I told you not to make a scene” Mikasa snapped at him.

„Sorry, honey” the tallest boy whispered.

„Armin hold me” Eren said dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead

Armin and Connie both laughed. Eren saw you walking on the terrace through the window.

„I'll be back in a minute” he muttered and quickly went to the door. 

He opened it and saw you nervously pacing back and forth across the terrace. Sun and Moon quickly ran inside to greet the guests. The last thing you heard, before the brunet closed the door behind him, was Connie's squeal „Doggy!”

„Why don't you go inside?” Eren asked with a supportive smile.

„So many people I don't know” you muttered, shaking your hands, what more importantly, they were the people important to your puppy.

„Don't be nervous, they going to like you” he took your hand. 

Before you could say anything, the door swung open and a woman stepped out.

„Eren tea is ready- Oh hello” an old woman says hello to you.

„Hello” you replied and you looked questioningly at your boyfriend, not knowing to who, you were talking to.

„Oh! [Y/n] this is my mom, mom this is [y/n] ... I'm her boyfriend” Eren blushed slightly.

„Call me Carla” the woman shook your hand with warm smile.

„Nice to meet you” you replied also with a smile. 

In fact, it didn’t surprise you, since Eren somehow got to this world, then maybe everyone of his world ended up here after premature death. 

„Come inside and have a cup of tea” she said going inside. 

At home, Moon lay down next to Captain Levi, who gently stroked his head and Sun was playing with Connie. Eren introduced you to everyone with the words „Here's the best girl from this world”

I can tell you that your love for this devil, has been able to break the curse. And you have lived long and happily ever after.

_ The end _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be said that it's too happy ending. I will say that I am going to convince my brain that this is a real official ending and be happy when the manga is over. 
> 
> the next chapter will be stories for which there was not enough space in the plot and shorter additional stories (mainly smut)


	19. always after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end it turned out a little different than I expected, but it is

**SFW Alphabet**

_ A = Affection (How affectionate are?) _

He is very tender and his love language is touch. So when he touches you, he's always tender, always

_ B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?) _

He would probably like to be friends with you if he heard you say something cool about about freedom. 

_ C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  _

Cuddling is his favorite thing actually. This is the sentence that most likely came from his mouth "Sex? Can't we just cuddle each other, I've had a rough day"

Of course, the best cuddles are in bed. He wraps his hands under your arms, a little higher than your waist, he presses you to his chest and rests his head on your collarbones. Your one leg is between his legs and his one leg is thrown over your thigh.

_ D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  _

Cooking is an absolute tragedy, he can even burn water. The only food he can make is one, that doesn't have to be heated, such as cereal with milk. 

But cleaning is a different story. Captain Levi had raised him well in this regard. He turns into a house hubby every weekend. 

_ E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?) _

He wouldn't do it, he just wouldn't .

_ F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?) _

Why get married? It's just some stupid documents. Plus, marriage sounds like something that takes away your freedom.It's not that he thinks about someone else, but you can be together without some stupid papers. He already loves you the most in the world, and a marriage just sounds like a stupid spend of money and telling all your friends "Hey, we'll fuck tonight" and it's embarrassing.

_ G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?) _

As someone with such a trauma, he is very gentle physically and emotionally. He knows that he is sometimes unaware of his strength, so every his touch is gentle, because he is afraid, that he can hurt you. When it comes to emotional things, he’s just big softie inside. 

_ H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?) _

From the front, from the back, and from the side, he is really creative when it comes to hugs. He does it as often as possible and his hugs are always warm.

_ I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?) _

When you gonna take him to ice castle, huh?

_ J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?) _

He's very jealous and whenever you introduce him to your friend, Eren adds "I’m her boyfriend". He makes it pretty obvious, he's always stuck to you like velcro, especially when you talk with other guys. 

_ K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?) _

His kisses are sensual and sweet. He likes to kiss you on the forehead, the tip of the nose, lips, cheeks, arms, hands, thighs, chest and stomach. He likes to be kissed all over his face, the wrist, in a place he used to bite, that mean between the wrist and thumb, on the neck but only gently, the nape is his weak point, and if you kiss his inner thigh, he will completely melt because of that.

_ L = Little ones (How are they around children?) _

He gets irritated by children too quickly, and besides, he is a big kid himself.

_ M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?) _

He sleeps off all the years he spent in the army, so after waking up, he likes to stay in bed for a long time.

_ N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  _

If he is not at work, you can spend this time in different ways. It could be a romantic candle light dinner or watching a marathon of horror movies. Or you can just sleep. 

_ O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?) _

He will start to open up when he only trusts you in one hundred percent, then he will slowly start talking about his past.

_ P = Patience (How easily angered are they?) _

He gets angry easily, you know this angry issues. For example, when you are at a bar and some guy looks at your ass, Eren immediately wants to fight him. But when it comes to arguing with you, even when he gets angry, he doesn't take offense at you.

_ Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?) _

He remembers rather everything, but when it comes to the typical twenty-first century shit, he will never remember your nick on instagram .

_ R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?) _

Ice castle, horse riding. Of course, he appreciates every moment together, but when you go to the stable to go horseback riding, like, Eren go  💕🥺💚🥴🌿✨

_ S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?) _

Eren is the most protective boy in the world. So when it comes to how he protects you, this boy thinks straight, if you need to be protected from someone, Eren immediately goes to fight. If you need protection from your own thoughts, Eren will embrace you and take care of you. 

As for how he likes to be protected. He greatly appreciates how you protect him from himself, how do you kiss his scars on his hands or when he does something typically self-destructive, for example scratching his neck to the point of blood, because he is stressed about something, you just grab his hands and occupy his mind, with some funfact you heard at school. 

There was once a situation when you were in a bar and Eren got a little drunk. One even more drunk guy took your boyfriend for a girl, maybe because of his beautiful hair. This guy had the nerve to slap your boyfriend on the butt and say "Want a quickie in the toilet, pretty girl?". Eren was so drunk he wasn't sure if it had happenedfor real or was he heard it right. But you were more sober. You started a bar brawl, you knocked that guy out, all this time Eren watching you, he was thinking, "Damn, it's kinda cute, when my girl knocks the shit out of the guy who grabbed my ass  😳 "

_ T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?) _

Much, you are his queen.

_ U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?) _

He sometimes exhibits self-destructive behavior. It’s bad :((

_ V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?) _

He doesn't worry too much about his appearance. But he has one rule, he heard it once, from Captain Levi. That a man who respects the woman with whom he’s in a relationship shaves his face as often as necessary so that his rough hair doesn’t hurt her skin. Yes, they drank alcohol then. 

_ W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?) _

Yes 

_ X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.) _

♡ He believes that the ability to send messages to each other is the best invention in this world. Whenever you are not together, he sends you a lot of messages. These aren't even some questions like “everything fine?”. He send you pictures of your dogs when you are not home or something like "Jean fell into horse's shit"

♡ He really likes sweets

♡ He keeps himself in shape by often jogging with your dogs

♡ He loves to talk to Armin about how dreamy you are

♡ You both listen to music and dance like an older couple

♡ Eren gives you kisses on your stomach whenever you’re on your period

_ Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?) _

He doesn't like when someone approaches his sensitivity like "Don't be such a crybaby". He accepted it within himself only after a few years in relationship with you.

_ Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?) _

He has a lot of nightmares :’(

🦋 **Butterfly**

One time when Eren came home from work, he gave you a little box. There was no special occasion ,it was just an ordinary day. 

„For you” he just said sitting next to you on the couch. 

Surprised and curious, you opened the box without saying a word. There were two rings inside. [In whatever color you like], one thin, with a small butterfly on the top, the other thicker with a hole in the shape of this butterfly. They were beautiful. You looked questioningly at your boyfriend. 

„I wanted to give you something to prove my love, so that whenever you look at it, you would remember that I love you more than forever, more than anything and anyone” he said, looking at the change to your eyes and at the rings. 

„Eren-” it was all that left your mouth before you hugged. „I love you too, I love you so much and I always will” 

Since then, the rings have never disappeared from your fingers, like wedding rings.

** Levi’s squad  **

You were in the stable with Eren, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Levi. It felt like you were spending time with Eren's family, not just his friends. Even when Levi was more of their nanny. 

Since Jean worked in this stable, you could spend your time there for free. They all liked it because just like Eren once said „It’s nostalgic but in a good way”.

When it was time to get your horses ready to ride, you approached the tall Baldur just like the last time. But just as you were about to open the horse stall, you noticed the Captain behind you. 

„I always ride him” he said as you turned to him. 

Of course, the first thing you thought was that little Levi is riding a big, tallest horse. You smiled slightly at that thought and replied „Oh I didn't know that, then I'm gonna get some other horse ready”, and you looked around the stables.

You went a little further inside the stable. The horse stuck his head out of one stall, He drew your attention because he had a white patch in the shape of the moon on his forehead  ☽ . He was one of the tallest horses, and he looked fast. He was chestnut color. 

When you were all ready you, Jean and Connie, took your favorite hats and you all went outside. So Mikasa was sitting on a gray Andalusian horse, Levi on black Belgian horse Baldur, Armin on golden- black Akhal-Teke, Connie on American Paint Horse with white and brown patches,Jean on brown with black mane Standardbred, and Eren on Kentucky Mountain Saddle Horse, the same as last time. Jean said your horse is Thoroughbred and that it is a racing horse, so you were right, when you thought it looked like a fast one. Also his name was Ra, like the Egyptian sun god. 

„He did this because he had had a similar horse in our world for years” you and Eren drove a little further behind everyone.

„It's okay, I'm not mad at him or something” you replied, letting go of the reins as your horses followed the others. 

„You know Capitan is grumpy but he really is ... um, how should I say it, he always cared for us, albeit in strange ways at times” Eren muttered, looking at Levi. 

„What does it mean, in strange way?” you asked.

Eren laughed softly. „So the first time I changed, I landed in court, handcuffed, most of the people wanted them to kill me. I even made things worse, I started shouting at everyone. And then he walked over to me, handcuffed, and started to beat the shit out of me and even knocked my tooth out. Blood was pouring out of me, and all this to show people how not dangerous I am. After that, he was always one of the few, who wasn’t afraid of me and he probably even understood me sometimes” the boy replied, looking down. 

„The strongest soldier and he so tiny, sounds cool” you looked at your boyfriend with a silly smile. 

Eren smiled too, but he quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks flush slightly.And that's just because of your smile and look. 

When you found yourself in the clearing, you gave the brunet a defiant look and moved to the front of the group. 

„Are you racing?” you asked cheerfully, breaking your barrier. It's because you wanted Eren's friends to like you and not that they think, you are some kind of idiot from this world. So before, something was holding you back from opening up to them. Today you have decided to overcome it. 

Even though you felt terrible when they just frowned and Connie asked „What races?”

„Don't tell me you've never raced on horses. You know, to the end of the clearing” you felt like an idiot, explaining yourself felt like you were making yourself an even more idiot. 

„I'm racing, Jean wouldn't even have a chance to be as fast as I would be” Eren rode up to you, smiling warmly. 

Eren rushed his horse and you rushed yours. 

Jean clench his teeth and shouted „Watch what you say, Yeager!” and his horse quickly galloped. 

„I want to race too” Connie laughed and hurried his horse. 

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other and also joined the race. 

Even though you spent the least time in the saddle of all of them, you were in the lead. You looked back, Jean and Eren were fighting for second place. Although they both focused more on challenging each other than on the race itself. Then you saw the others catch up with them. You are relieved. 

You won, you were first at the finish line. Behind you in the correct order was Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Armin and Levi. 

„See Yeager, you just talk and then you lose” Jean looked to be the most satisfied man in the world. 

„Blah Blah Blah, the horse is trying to say something!” Eren rolled his eyes. 

„Captain, what happened to you, last place, are you starting to get old?” Connie pretended to be surprised and theatrically he put his hand to his mouth.

„Watch your mouth” Levi growled from his tall horse and slapped Connie lightly in the head.

„Owie” the boy grabbed his head. 

„About what we were racing for?” Armin asked.

„Nothing, it was just for fun” you smiled and wordlessly, you continued on your way. 

Everyone was surprised, only Eren kept up with you and started talking about the fact that of course he allowed Jean to overtake him. 

Levi overtook his charges, looked at their expressions and said „What? You don't know what fun is?”, he laughed under his breath. 

„Captain, I know what fun is best, do you remember when I ate your tea because I thought it was a fruit salad?” Connie followed him. 

„It wasn’t funny” Levi replied. 

„Not for the Captain, but for me it was” Connie proudly said.

When you came on horses to the lake, you took off your clothes, everyone had a swimsuit underneath. It was warm enough to enter the water. As soon as you took off your clothes, Eren quickly grabbed you and sped toward the water. 

You only had time to shout „Ereeeeen you fuuuccc-“ and then only a splash of water was heard. Jean caught Mikase and did the same. Armin and Connie jumped into the water and Levi, in one of those Hawaiian shirts, sat down on the pier with a book but his legs did not reach the water. 

You swam to the surface of the water and you brushed your hair out of your eyes. Eren surfaced right after you and shook his head like a wet dog. 

„You... you jerk! This water is cold!” you growled at him and and you splashed water on him. 

Eren just laughed, dove down, and after a few seconds he pulled your leg. You went underwater and when you saw the brunet, you swam to him. You were maybe a [meter/ 5 feet] below the surface. The water was so clear that you could see your boyfriend without any problems. In addition, the rays of the sun broke under the water, Eren's hair unfolded around him like a halo of some sort. All of this made you feel like you were in a fairy tale where Eren was a beautiful prince, and you were just an ordinary girl, but he somehow fell in love with you and only you. He closed his eyes and touched your forehead with his own. It really was magical even if you were breathless. 

After a while, Jean, Eren and Connie were still playing in the water, you were already drying your hair on the shore. Armin and Mikasa sat next to you. 

„Isn't that a problem if we sit here?” Armin asked out of politeness.

„No, surely sit down” you replied a little surprised.

„We know we can sound like total weirdosbut we wanted to thank you” he said with a soft smile. 

„Me but for what?” you laughed nervously.

„For looking after Eren” the girl said a little more seriously. 

„Eren told us about what happened when he came to this world, you know, how he met you and how you helped him” the blonde boy added.

„And I would also like to thank you for making him ... happy” Mikasa looked at the brunet. 

„What?” you muttered. 

„The last time I saw him so happy was when we talked about the world outside the walls when we were kids. After the wall was destroyed by the warriors, we were never the same again. But you somehow helped Eren like we never could. Thank you for that” Armin said calmly. 

„Thank you [y/n]” the dark eyed girl smiled. 

You looked at Eren and replied „Thank you, but it was he who made me happy” 

**NSFW Alphabet**

_A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_

It depends on who was on top this time. If he, his attention is focused on you, to you don't think he is with you only for sex, he kisses your face, asks how you feel and cuddle with you. He doesn't clean you because he likes feeling like that you're marked by him. But if you were on top, he just wants you to clean him with a wet and warm towel and then you fall asleep hugging him to your chest.

_B = Body Part (His favourite body part of their partners, and his own favourite body part)_

He doesn't have a favorite with you, he likes everything, but he especially likes to play with your hair.

His favored part of his body is his ten-pack. It makes him feel attractive.

_C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)_

He somehow can't believe that protection other than condoms really works. And because of this, his body blocks him from coming inside you without condom. The vision that he would get you pregnant, you in a painful pregnancy process, your attention focused on some child not him, big no no for that.

✨ IT’S A MIX OF DADDY ISSUES AND TRAUMA  ✨

_D = Dirty Secret_

He has an idea of him falling asleep with his penis still hard inside of you. But at the same time, he thinks it's too perverted and will never say it out loud.

_E = Experience (How experienced are they?)_

None at the beginning, now he is an expert.

_F = Favourite Position_

Again it depends on who's on top. If he’s a bottom one, he doesn't have a favorite, he enjoys everything you do with him. But when he’s on top, his definite favorite is doggy style, it’s this animalistic feeling for him. 

_G = Goofy (Are they more serious in bed? Or are the humorous?)_

All serious 

_H = Hair (Are they groomed down there? Does the carpet match the drapes?)_

Unlike his head, he has very little hair on the rest of his body.

_I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, are they romantic?)_

All I can say is that he would start to crying after he had already come if you start talking during sex how much you love him.

_J = Jack Off_

He does it to your nude photos, of course this one which looks like art. Obviously he's not the type to show your photos to others. Actually if anyone saw it, he would kill them  🥰

_K = Kink_

praise kink, biting, hair pulling (you pulling his hair), eyes contact 

_L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)_

Somewhere where he feels safe, that is your whole house. But sometimes he doesn't mind a little risky places. 

_M = Motivation (What turns him on? What gets him going?)_

When you tell him how good he makes you feel, this is something that motivates him so damn much! You’re his first priority. Nice lace underwear is enough to turns him on.

_N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do.)_

Everything that includes someone else, threesome or more-some and something that would really hurt you, even hard slaps in the ass.

_O = Oral (Do they like to give or receive? Are they skilled?)_

Since he loves making you feel good, he prefers giving. And he is a complete master at it. This long tongue can accomplish the impossible.

_P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)_

Likes to take it slow but rough. Slowly but roughly thrust into you. He likes the reactions he gets from slowly dragging his cock out of you only to pound back into you. If it’s comes to you on a top, it’s depends on his mood, but he likes both.

_Q = Quickie_

Sometimes it's fun, but he still prefers to do it seriously, longer, where you can enjoy yourself without interruption.

_R = Risk (Do they take risks? Are the willing to experiment?)_

If it’s coms to experiment he’s open, but he would never do something which include his partner pain. He is aware that he is not always aware of his strength, so he is afraid that he could do you serious harm.

_S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)_

Five- six then he’s tired but actually can go for ten. Like he was inside of the titan for hours, and it was like in a sauna, he can withstand "difficult conditions".

_T = Toy (Do they own toys?)_

As for him, he prefers to give you all the pleasure himself. But that's other story when it comes to you giving him pleasure. Literally Eren said you could only talk about it during sex or else he would die of shame. But a butt plug with a long, fluffy tail, and then you talk to him about what a puppy he is. He is then transferred to some other dimension of sexual experience. Literally what he feels then is so amazing and out of this world. Like this boy go crazy then. 

_U = Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)_

He likes tease you, but don’t like be teased.

_V = Volume (how loud they are, what sound they make)_

His never quiet. At first he was ashamed to make noises, but since you told him you'd like to hear him, he always moans, growls and squeaks, or purrs.

_W = Wild Card_

Sometimes he wears the collar he gets from you, to let you know he's horny.

_X = X-ray (What’s going on down there?)_

Miss girl, his titan down there, 12 inches.

_Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)_

It's not really big, actually. Maybe it's because of all the traumas. But he often chooses only cuddles, anyway you are having sex 3-4 times in week. And then these are long sex sessions, several rounds each.

_Z = Zzz (How quickly did they fall asleep?)_

Surprisingly fast. After sex, he makes sure you are okay and he just falls asleep in few minutes

**🎀 Valentine's Day**

You were shopping at a supermarket, of course as in this capitalist world, there were decorations in the shape of hearts everywhere, because it was the 13th of February. Heart-shaped chocolates, heart-shaped pillows and a heart-shaped bath bomb. The only thing missing is a heart-shaped condoms. 

„What's this about?” Eren asked, looking at the decorative hearts hanging from the ceiling. 

„There is a celebration of love called Valentine's Day, and I think it's about being with your other half to go on a date or something” you answered as you watched the fruits. 

„So it's about us” the boy was glad. 

„Yes, but don't think about buying me something, it's just a stupid expense” you replied, putting the apples in the grocery basket.

„What about a date?” the brunet asked. 

„You work tomorrow until evening, have you forgotten?” you muttered. 

„Oh right” he muttered, grabbing the back of his neck.

Eren accepted that he wouldn’t be able to celebrate Valentine's Day this year, but he immediately added a reminder of it for the next year to the calendar on his phone. He did that often, because he had no idea about most of the holidays. In fact, in his world, people on the island only celebrated birthdays, harvest festivals, the festival of the walls, new year and that's probably all. For him it was new and so exciting, because he had never seen anyone bring the Christmas tree home in winter or fireworks in the sky. For him it was so amazing, that people in this world have so much time to celebrate and enjoy life. 

The next day when you woke up, you saw something on the nightstand by your side of the bed. You sat down yawning and immediately Sun lay down next to you, on his back, so that you could stroke his stomach. There was a folded piece of paper on your nightstand, you quickly took it in hand, with the other hand starting to stroke the dog.It was written on the paper in Eren's handwriting:

„I didn't want to wake you up so I wrote it. Happy Valentine's Day my love. I love you very much, and I'll tell you this face to face when I get home from work. You are my heart and without you I wouldn’t have survived the moment in this world. You are the greatest and most beautiful person ever” 

And at the end of the letter he even added a heart. This little letter was so cute. You put the paper to your chest and squealed happily, lifting your shoulders slightly and shaking your head. 

When Eren came back from work, he entered the house without expecting anything special. Of course, he was greeted first by the dogs at the front door.

„Hey boys” he muttered, then added louder „I’m home!” 

Only after a few seconds did he realize that the lights were off. Only the fireplace and candles were burning in the living room, there were so many candles, an innumerable amount. Everywhere in the living room, dining room and ... kitchen. Eren saw you standing by the oven in only an apron and lace underwear. His eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly.

„Perfect timing” as soon as you said this, the oven made a noise to let you know that the thing inside is ready. 

You already had firefighting gloves on, so you took the cake out and you turned to the boy. 

„Happy Valentine's Day” you said with a smile

„Happy Valentine’s-“ could not even finish his sentence, because of the fumes of candles and the fact that he could see everything through that underwear. 

„I made an apple pie” you showed him the cake in the shape of a heart. 

„Oh, it's for you” he extended his hand to you in which he held a raspberry-colored rose, and he blushed slightly. 

You put the cake on the kitchen counter and you walked over to the brunet.

„Thank you baby” you said taking a rose from him and you kissed him on the cheek. 

You quickly put the roses in the vase. 

„The cake needs to cool down, so let's do something else” you threw off your apron.

Without words, you lay down by the fireplace, on the pile of blankets you had prepared earlier.

You looked at the boy with a flirtatious look. „You want to play with me, puppy?” you smiled playfully. 

There was no need to ask the green eyed boy again. He immediately sat down next to you to you. The only sound in the room was the wood sizzling from the fire. You waved the brunet with your finger to lean over to you. You slipped your hands into his soft hair, you ran your lips over his cheek to his ear. 

„I love you so much that words cannot describe it. I love you the most in the world” you whispered and started to kiss him.

„I love too, my darling, my heart. You are my freedom” he replied, wrapping his hands around your body.

„Tonight is all about making you cry with pleasure” you said and you shoved your tongue into his mouth. 

You began to quickly take his clothes off him, without breaking the kiss. When the brunette was naked, you put an eece on his male tits and you squeezed them lightly.

Eren turned on his side and muttered in your ear „Turn your back on me darling”

As soon as you did, he shifted your panties down to the middle of your thighs. You immediately felt the tip of his penis at your entrance. The brunet blew the air from his nose irritated. You knew why, so you put your hand under the blanket and you took out the condoms. It was a large pack of ten condoms. He quickly put one on himself. His one hand slipped between the blanket and your hip, and the other slides one of your butt cheek for easier access. He hid his face in the crease of your neck and shoved his cock into your pussy. You both groaned, he shifted his head so that now only his forehead was resting on your shoulder. 

„You hot inside” he muttered with his eyes closed. 

„I want to feel your cock twitch inside me” you replied and you reached for his hand, which he had on your butt. 

You grabbed his hand and put it on your collarbones. He slid his other hand from your hip to your tummy. Eren started to move his hips, pounding in you in a steady rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. You made little noises every time his cock pushed as deep as it could. You knew dark haired man felt it in his hand, through your belly, how deep he is. He started rubbing his face against your nape and shoulders. You could feel there, on the skin, the warm air that came out of the boy's mouth. You started something like, sucking his dick, by clenching the muscles inside you. The brunet reacted immediately, groaned loudly and he bit you on the shoulder. You looked at the fire, dancing on pieces of wood in the fireplace. You felt like Eren's incisors digging under your skin. He grabbed you under the knee and lifted your leg. He greatly increased the speed with which his hips moved. You started to moan a little louder.He threw your leg over his thigh as you pulled your hips back to hammer yourself on his dick. He grabbed one of your breasts and squeezed it lightly. 

„Eren” you groaned. „Eren you’re such a good boy” you groaned again. „Eren, puppy you’re the best” you said knowing how it affects him. 

„Can I come [y/n]?” he asked in a higher voice than usual. 

„Yes you can Eren” you replied pulling your hand behind you.

The brunet began to move his hips as fast as he could, loudly moaning at the same time. And then, suddenly, you yanked his long hair. His whole body trembled, especially his big cock. His hips stopped and he hid his face in the hollow of your neck. 

You quickly released his grip and you sat down by the brunet. You took the condom off his penis. You put two fingers inside the condom and got some semen on them. „Open your mouth” you ordered. The green eyed boy knew this command, so he did it right away. 

His eyes were closed and his tongue was slightly exposed. You slowly slipped your fingers into his mouth. He sucked them, gently grabbed your wrist with both hands. He opened his eyes and looked deep into yours. You straddled him and kissed him. You could feel the salty taste of the sperm left in your lover's mouth, a little sweet and a little metallic. You could sense in that taste, how healthy your puppy was. 

You reached for another condom. You slipped it on Eren's dick and you quickly sat on it. 

„Ahaah, haa mmmnnn” he groaned aloud.

You straightened up, stretching your arm behind you. 

„What are you doing?” he muttered, when your fingers reached his balls. 

You put your fingers between his balls and his ass and you started massaging the area, by pressing hard on it. Brunet cried out with pleasure and grabbed your thighs.

„I found it” you smirked and you started to move your hips, as well as if you were sitting in the saddle. 

„What did you find?” Eren moaned. 

„Through this place I can stimulate your g-spot” you said happily. 

„I-i'm ah aah a guy, guys don't have any hmmmn haaaa g-g-spot” his legs shook hard and he continued to moan.

„Oh baby, of course, men have a g-spot. It's just not as much talked about as a female g-spot. Let me show you” You gave him a kiss on the cheek and you stepped off his hips and you settled between his legs.

„Eren, we've never done anything like this before, so if you don't like something, tell me right away” you said seriously.

„Yeah, I know” he replied looking at the ceiling and gasping for breath. 

„So basically your prostate is next to the wall that separates your reproductive organs from your ass” you explained. 

„Yhm i get it” he muttered calmly. 

„And the prostate is your g-spot, I can stimulate it a little, like I did before or harder through this wall. Through your ass” you said gently running your clean fingers over his balls.

„Wait, isn't that dirty?” he asked. 

„You always shower at work before you come home, so it's as dirty as any other sexual contact” you replied. 

„Okay, but how do you want to do it?” the brunet asked again.

„With my fingers” you answered with a playful smirk. „So how will it be? Want to give it a try, puppy?” you added. 

Eren raised his torso, so his face appeared against yours. 

„Yes Mommy” you grabbed his lips with your teeth and kissed him. This made you horny so bad. 

„Straddle my thighs and lift your hips” you ordered. 

Eren did so, he put his hands on your shoulders. 

„Remember that we can stop at any time” You said again, you wanted your boyfriend to feel free and safe. 

He nodded, looking you in the eye.

„So stick your ass a little bit and relax your muscles”you explained calmly. You gave him a few seconds to do so and you added „So I slowly put my finger in, keep my finger down one joint every few minutes, and so one by one until my three fingers will be inside. It is necessary for your body to prepare, otherwise it would hurt, you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you puppy” 

„I know Mommy” he muttered as he rested his chin on the top of your head. 

Of course you had a lubricant next to you. When you brought it here from the bedroom, you weren't sure on who, it would be used on. You put a lot of lube on your finger and you grabbed Eren's butt cheek. 

„Can I start? The lube will be a little cold” you asked in that sensual voice of yours.

„Yes” he answered. 

So you slipped your index finger into him, to the first joint. The brunet just frowned. After a few minutes when you were on the first joint of the second finger, he grunted „I don't feel anything special yet” 

„I know it's a weird feeling but it's just a preparation, only when I finish doing it and start stimulating your prostate you will feel something amazing” you murmured calmly, stroking his back with your free hand. 

When you finished you found out you would make it even more kinky and you going to use his own cum as a lube. You looked at the used condom on the floor and you took it in your hand again. You poured the contents out onto your fingers. 

„Okay, puppy, let's get it started.It will be a completely different feeling than what you feel when your big dick is in my pussy” you whispered. 

Eren clenched his hands tighter on your shoulders as you put two of your fingers into him with a firm movement. 

„Mgnh” he groaned before you even made your move.

And then you put your fingers a little deeper and bent them under the perfect angle. The sound the green eyed boy made is indescribable. His voice grew really high and squeaky, and he let out a high-pitched groan, very loudly. The most deviant version of "Ah", that you can imagine. His body bent at the waist, so his torso was behind your shoulder But he wrapped his arms around your neck, so he didn't fall off from your thighs. At the same time, cum from his penis shot out. Semen covered his abdomen and your face. The brunet quickly covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what sound he had made, that he came literally from one touch of the right place and that his sperm is now on your face. 

„You didn't hear it” he just said though his voice was still a little higher than normal. 

„Why? I come from it myself, it was so erotic” you laughed at the shock of your sudden orgasm. 

Eren slowly fell to your thighs, now your faces were on the same level. 

„I didn't want to get you so dirty” he started wiping his cum off you. He was still breathing hard after his orgasm.

„No puppy, I liked it, you can do this when I'm inside you, I mean if you ever want to try again” you got excited. 

Eren was surprised at your reaction, but he smirked and said „Yes of course”

my selfie with eren in the fucking sims 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more content about Eren  
> gorexshit on Tiktok and Twitter   
> bye bye 💕🦋


End file.
